Scarlett Letter (Español)
by Pegasister Lucy
Summary: Los humanos existen. Todos me llamaban loca o me decían que me quitara la venda de los ojos, ¡Pero existen y nadie puede cambiar eso! Tantos años de sacrificios valieron la pena... Me sorprenden varias cosas, pero la más importante es que C) Que la princesa Celestia me haya acusado de traición al mostrarle las pruebas. La pregunta es... ¿Por qué? Yo la admiraba de verdad...
1. I: Ala rota

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. No tenía tiempo de sentarme a pensar en cómo me siento.

Un segundo estaba en el aire, sintiendo el viento golpearme en el rostro, el cabello y las plumas, y al otro sentí el sabor de la tierra y el pasto en mi boca, tan asqueroso y amargo que por un momento solo pude pensar en agua. Escupí y me levanté con dificultad a pesar del dolor. Todo mi cuerpo ardía y me sorprendió tener apenas unos cuántos rasguños. Mi corazón latía como si se quisiera salir del pecho, no sabía qué hacer o cómo esconderme. Sé que hay muchos árboles alrededor, pero…

En lo único que pensaba era volar… Esconderme en una nube y esperar a que los guardias no me vieran, que pasaran de largo para que al menos yo pudiera sentarme y respirar unos segundos. ¿Cuántas horas llevábamos con esta persecución por aire y tierra?

Cuando intenté volar de nuevo, sentí un dolor imposible de describir que me hizo jadear y volver al suelo, el pasto sabía aún más amargo y juraría que estaba percibiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre. Mi estómago comenzaba a revolverse. Hubiera vomitado si pudiera perder el tiempo en eso.

— Mierda… — Farfullé, escupiendo la sangre mientras trataba de no entrar en estado de shock. Tenía que moverme, cómo fuera, y rápido.

Me rompí el ala con la caída. La flecha que me hizo perder el equilibrio seguía ahí clavada. Me la desclavé con el hocico como pude, lo cual solo hizo que sintiera el dolor como descargas eléctricas. Sangraba y comenzaba a hincharse. Percibir el olor y el sabor de mi propia sangre me daba nauseas. Creí que iba a desmayarme de no ser por la voz que oí a lo lejos.

— ¿Hacia dónde se fue?

La multitud de voces se oía cada vez más y más cerca. Yo estaba tratando de normalizar mi respiración y me arrastré hasta poder ocultarme tras unos arbustos que, afortunadamente para mí, no tenían espinas. Punto para mí. Golden Feather 1 – 1 Guardias reales.

— Con el ala lastimada, no pudo ir muy lejos… — Comentó otro de los guardias.

— ¡Todos, examinen el terreno! ¡Busquen por debajo de las rocas y en las copas de los árboles si es necesario! — Ordenó el que parecía ser el general.

— ¡Sí, señor! — Exclamó obedientemente el resto.

Y oí cómo todos se dispersaban para buscar.

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no lograba entender cómo terminé en esta situación. Me llevé los cascos a la cabeza mientras me hacía un ovillo. ¿Qué carajo pasó? Hace apenas unos minutos estaba en el castillo con la princesa Celestia tomando el té. ¿Por qué reaccionó de la manera que lo hizo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó…? ¿Y por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? Creí que mi agitada respiración se convertiría en un lloriqueo si no encontraba la manera de conservar la calma y ver mi situación con perspectiva.

Miré mi mochila sin saber exactamente cómo sentirme. Este era un secreto a voces, o algo así. ¿No hubiera sido mucho más fácil para ella y para todos si lo hubiera censurado desde el principio? ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? Y si no buscaba censurarme… ¿Entonces qué gana ella mandándome a matar? No hacer el trabajo sucio ella, seguro…

Esperé varios minutos en mi misma posición, en silencio, esperando a que ningún guardia me viera. Los vi a todos alejarse cada vez más, todos notablemente tensos y hasta cierto punto, asustados, pero tratando de mantener la calma, luchando contra la rigidez de su cuerpo.

Solo fue en el momento en que comencé a marearme que noté dos cosas. Una, que había dejado de respirar. Y dos, que no he hecho nada para parar el sangrado de mi ala. Respiré hondo mientras vendaba mi ala lo más rápida y limpiamente que pude. A la vez, comencé a morderme el labio para tratar de mantenerme consciente. No podía permitirme ser una presa más fácil. Las vendas comenzaban a tornarse rosáceas, y pensé que seguro tendría que cambiarlas pronto…

Llegó el momento en el que creí que no había nadie alrededor. Asomé la cabeza un poco más por encima de los arbustos. No había ni un solo alma ahí más que el viento moviendo suavemente las copas de los árboles. Ya era seguro moverse, pero no pude evitar sentir una fría mirada sobre mí, clavándola como si eso fuera a intensificar la sensación de un frío casco en la base de mi columna, que va subiendo para recorrer la espina dorsal y hacer que me estremezca.

— Te tengo.

Temblando, me volví hacia mi captor. Sí, era un guardia real. Inmediatamente fijé mi mirada en su casco y a mi ala y de nuevo a él. Tenía sangre. MI sangre. Fue más listo que los demás al notar y seguir el rastro, aunque se tratara solo de unas gotas. Y lo suficientemente enfermo para tenerla en la pezuña y no sentir nada.

¿Ahora cómo iba a salir de esta?

— ¿Así que fuiste tú la que trató de matar a Celestia completamente sola?

Tragué saliva, no supe cómo contestar. Mi primer impulso fue levantarme y tratar de correr. Pero aquél pony de tierra era más rápido que yo, y no le costó nada llegar a ponerse en frente de mí. Sus ojos solo me decían una cosa; "No lo intentes, soy más rápido que tú". Sentí un nudo formándose en la boca de mi estómago y mi garganta secándose. Mantén la calma, me dije. Creen que eres poderosa, trata de intimidarlo. ¡Trata de intimidarlo!

— ¡DÉJAME PASAR! — Le exigí mientras cargaba magia en mi cuerno. Pero él no se inmutó. De hecho, hizo como que no dice nada.

— Pobre niña… No entiendo, — Dijo riendo el humor de un sádico. No llores, Golden Feather, ¡No-llores! — ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para atacar a Celestia sola?

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Fue exactamente lo mismo que pensé yo! — Mascullé, y por la cara que puso creo que me escuchó. — ¿Quieres saber un secreto? Yo no hice nada, amigo.

Pero sabía que no me creía. No esperaba que me creyera tampoco. No paró de avanzar, y con cada paso que él daba, yo retrocedía dos.

— ¿Y por qué la misma princesa Celestia inventaría algo cómo eso? — Inquirió claramente indignado mientras me acorralaba contra unos troncos. — ¿Estás insinuando solo gritó y se tiró al suelo fingiendo que la atacaste?

— ¡F-Fue exactamente lo que hizo…! — El miedo se apoderó de mí unos segundos, y fueron suficientes para que él se diera cuenta de que mi cuerno era de adorno.

— ¡Insolente!

Vi cómo levantó la pezuña ensangrentada y traté de protegerme con mis patas delanteras. Lo siguiente que sentí fue un golpe en mi mejilla, me dio antes de que yo pudiera moverme. Era rápido. Miré al guardia que me golpeó sin saber cómo reaccionar. Me sentía tan menuda y tan indefensa que era ridículo. Por su mirada, estoy segura de que me golpeó más por placer que por haber "blasfemado"

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? — Su cabeza giraba levemente y entrecerraba los ojos como para tratar de apreciar algo mejor. Estaba señalando a mi mochila con la mirada.

Traté de esconder la mochila con el ala sana, como si eso fuera a evitar que la siguiera mirando, como si eso fuera a desaparecerla o como si eso fuera a hacer que pierda el interés. Pero después de forcejeos y quejidos, (no conseguía disimular el dolor de mi ala rota) consiguió arrebatármela y todo cayó al suelo… Lo vi revolviendo los papeles, las plumas, la tinta y todo lo que cayó, tratando de encontrar el arma casi homicida, o buscando algo para ponerme más años de cárcel encima, si es que no me ejecutan…

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó. Era obvio que lo que salió no era lo que esperaba.

Libros, apuntes, fotografías en blanco negro, sepia y a todo color (algo que aún era inusual en Equestria) con criaturas que los ponies aún creen que no existen, o que se extinguieron…

— ¿Hu-humanos? — Tartamudeó. Por las fotos no pudo saber lo que eran esas criaturas, tuvo que haber leído alguna hoja por encima. — P-pero no es posible… — Me miró aún desconcertado. — ¿¡QUÉ-ES-ESTO!?

La furia y la confusión en sus ojos era irrefutable. Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ahora, alguien más (a parte de mí y la princesa Celestia) vio evidencia contundente de que los seres humanos existen. Pero eso no es importante en este momento. Solo podía pensar en alguna manera de escapar. Soy una inútil con la magia, pero ya llevaba unos segundos mirando detrás del guardia, buscando algo para poder aturdirlo de un golpe, solo lo suficiente para que yo pueda irme de aquí.

— No puedo creerlo, Golden Feather… — Dijo mi nombre completo con tono lacónico y comenzó a divagar mientras aún tenía la vista fija en las pruebas de que estuve viviendo con seres humanos en un lugar alejado de Equestria.

Y yo ya había ubicado el objeto que me sacaría de aquí. Era una rama que se había caído del árbol. La tomé con magia lo más rápido que pude, a pesar de que para mí habilidad, era muy pesada. El pobre guardia seguía desconcertado y lleno de preguntas, pero no lo dejé terminar.

— Más te vale que me dejes ir, o… — Le amenacé con la voz más fría que pude.

Comencé a recoger las cosas en la mochila lo más rápido que pude.

— ¿O qué?

Con la pesada rama, lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas. La rama se rompió con un gran "¡Crack!" y el guardia cayó al suelo. No lo dejó inconsciente, no era tan grande, pero sí lo aturdió. Yo ya había comenzado a correr tan rápido como me permitían mis patas, sin saber hacia dónde correr o esconderme. Por primera vez, no sabía a dónde iba a llegar o cómo iba a terminar todo esto. El bosque estaba plagado de árboles fuertes, y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, pronto me quedaría sin luz para ver. Contaba con que los guardias se irían y estaría a salvo de ellos para quedarme a merced de los animales salvajes, sin saber qué era peor.

Me detuve bruscamente y me escondí lo mejor que pude detrás de los troncos de unos árboles. Justo adelante, había un grupo de guardias que parecía más joven que el resto. Seguro eran los nuevos. Si tengo suerte, ninguno de ellos tiene sentido común.

— Chicos, es inútil… — Dijo uno de ellos. — Escapó.

— ¡No podemos llegar con Celestia y decirle que se nos escapó! — Objetó uno de ellos, claramente frustrado. — ¡Se pondrá hecha una furia!

— Ok, dime, ¿Cómo pretendes encontrarla en medio de la oscuridad?

— B-Bueno… yo…

Afortunadamente para mí, no había unicornios entre ellos, no tienen cómo buscar en la oscuridad… "¿Oscuridad?" Me sobresalté al reparar en eso. "¡Pero si llegué a Canterlot en la mañana…! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo _realmente_ jugando a las escondidas con ellos?"

— Además, es una alicornio. — Explicó, como si eso fuera una clara ventaja para mí. — Seguro se teletransportó a su escondite…

— Seguro que sí… — Coincidió otro — pero… espera.

Sentí miradas hacia mi dirección.

El sudor comenzó a recorrer mi frente con más fuerza y me sentía como si fuera gelatina. Las ganas de vomitar por esta loca carrera querían traicionarme. Incluso dejé de respirar para que no pudieran oírme.

Ya no me sentía con fuerzas para correr o forcejear. Había emprendido un largo vuelo desde el mundo humano hasta el castillo en vez de detenerme a descansar. "Es increíble cuando lo piensas así…" Sus pasos se oían cada vez más cerca mientras mi vista se nublaba y mis fuerzas disminuían. Me van a atrapar, me van a atrapar, me van a atrapar, me van a atrap…

Algo se movió entre los arbustos, pero no miré. Es el fin.

— ¡Es solo una ardilla! — Exclamó uno de ellos.

— Falsa alarma. Busquemos a los demás y volvamos al castillo. Iremos por lámparas de aceite y regresaremos a seguir buscando. ¡Nadie descansará hasta encontrarla! — Dijo con un tono de voz cada vez más alto y más enfadado, como si eso fuera a motivar a los nuevos.

— ¡Sí, señor!

Y luego emprendieron el trote a toda velocidad. Uno de ellos pasó incluso por mi lado. Tal vez me confundí con la falta de luz. Suspiré aliviada y mi respiración comenzaba a recobrar su ritmo normal mientras mi vista comenzaba a aclararse. Esto es lo que necesitaba, unos segundos en donde pudiera respirar sin miedo a que me vieran.

No podía creer mi buena suerte. Miré a la ardilla que había salido de entre los arbustos y no supe cómo agradecerle por haber sido el señuelo. Tenía unas cuantas nueces en mi mochila y se las dejé en el suelo. Las miró, las olisqueó, se las metió todas en las mejillas y huyó tan rápido como había llegado. Pensé que se veía adorable, y también me pregunté cuánto tiempo sobreviven las ardillas en este lugar.

Miré a mí alrededor solo para asegurarme de que no hubiera nada, antes de salir de mi improvisado escondite y planear cuál sería mi próximo paso. Muy bien, los guardias de Celestia me buscan y no sé cuánto tiempo tengo antes de que reanuden su búsqueda. No me puedo quedar aquí para acampar. Será mejor que me mueva.

Comencé a caminar tratando de orientarme y pensando en miles de cosas a la vez. En qué haría a partir de ahora que me busca la guardia real. En qué haría si me quedaba sin luz al estar en medio del bosque. A dónde iría a partir de ahora. Si tan solo tuviera una brújula o algo que me dijera dónde estoy… Comencé a buscarla, pero se rompió con la caída…

Luego recordé el mapa de Equestria que siempre traigo conmigo. Lo saqué con mis patas delanteras, temblando debido a una indescriptible emoción. Estaba lleno de manchas de fruta, tinta y lodo, sorprendentemente aún era legible, aunque tendría qué conseguir otro después. ¿De dónde voy a sacar dinero para otro? Más bien, ¿Volveré a caminar por las calles sin miedo? Si _Celestia_ (pensar en su nombre me hacía sentir un huevo en el pecho) seguía adelante con esto… Seguro toda Equestria me buscará. Está bien, no pasa nada. Atiende tu ala y huye del principado. Ve a algún reino vecino y piensa en un plan mejor. Pero… necesito ver cómo están mis padres…

Sacudí la cabeza. Tengo que pensar en una cosa a la vez. Tengo que ir a que me atiendan el ala antes de que sepan que me están buscando.

Si no estoy equivocada, estoy en el bosque Everfree — tragué saliva al recordar todas las historias de potros que se contaban de este lugar. — Si camino un poco, podría llegar a Ponyville y buscar un hospital (y de paso, buscar un lugar dónde quedarme) por hoy. No, eso no será posible. Las noticias de que la guardia real me busca tardarán al menos un par de días en llegar a los pueblos, espero. Entonces solo tengo tiempo de que enyesen mi ala, rogar porque sane bien e irme corriendo.

— Ponyville… Ponyville… Ponyville… — Comencé a repetir el nombre del pueblo y a murmurar su nombre como si eso fuera a sacar mis pensamientos más profundos a flote. Había algo en ese pueblo que se me hacía extrañamente familiar.

No recuerdo haber pasado por ahí recientemente (a pesar de que puedo decir que conozco Equestria de punta a punta. O al menos, sus ciudades arqueológicas más importantes). Luego recordé que tengo una amiga ahí. Seguramente ella podría ayudarme dándome alojamiento hoy. Tal vez…

Pero tenía qué apresurarme. Estaba a punto de quedarme sin luz y se me había acabado el aceite para las lámparas, que también se rompieron, no tendría manera de ver sobre dónde camino una vez que el sol terminara de ocultarse.


	2. II: Ponyville

Estaba comenzando a perder el juicio.

Todos los árboles eran exactamente iguales.

No tengo agua, no tengo comida, no tengo dinero, no tengo un refugio, no tengo un plan, estoy herida, estoy tan agotada que siento que las patas dejarán de responderme en cualquier momento, no puedo sentarme a descansar, no tengo manera de orientarme. Tal vez los guardias ya hayan regresado con sus lámparas y su magia, probablemente están en el bosque ahora mismo. Estaba perdida y el sol estaba a nada de ocultarse.

No había ni un solo pony en kilómetros (afortunada y desafortunadamente para mí) a quién preguntarle cómo llegar a Ponyville. Ya me había acostumbrado al dolor de mi ala rota, lo cual no quería decir que fuera precisamente bueno. Solo necesito saber cuánto tiempo tardará en sanar…

Si es que sana.

Tragué saliva.

Y justo cuando estaba comenzando a llorar de la rabia y caí al suelo por el agotamiento, vi una luz. No en el sentido metafórico de la palabra, realmente era luz. Me levanté del suelo como pude, tambaleándome y caminé hacia ella, lentamente y ocultándome detrás de la maleza, esperando que no fuera un guardia, sacudiéndome todas las hojas y el pasto del cuerpo. Lo que no podría limpiar era la sangre… Y eso iba a llamar la atención de los habitantes. Oculté el ala vendada lo mejor que pude con mi cabello, pero no creo que eso vaya a ayudarme.

Ponyville estaba justo adelante. Desde lo alto se veía el atardecer bañando el pueblo, y los faros en las calles comenzaban a encenderse para no dejar el pueblo a oscuras.

Me encontraba en una colina no muy pronunciada, solo tenía que bajarla y me encontraría de nuevo con la civilización. Pero había algo que me intimidaba y me hacía dudar si debía de ir ahí. No recordaba haber visto ese imponente castillo alguna vez. O al menos, es lo que parecía ese alto edificio, un castillo construido por el más extravagante de los arquitectos. Parecía más una casa en un árbol de cristal… Pero en vista de que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, no tenía otra opción más que encontrar a Lyra y rogarle porque me deje quedarme con ella por esta noche. Antes tengo que llegar al hospital…

Di apenas unos pasos y me detuve abruptamente. No puedo ir con mi ala rota al aire (como si eso fuera lo que realmente llama la atención de mí).

Di un respingo al recordar algo, cosas que los humanos me habían regalado. Como me encantó el cuento de "Caperucita roja y el lobo", me regalaron una caperuza de ese mismo color. Me la puse lo mejor que pude. Tal vez eso aún llamaría la atención en un pueblo en donde sé que no están acostumbrados a usar ropa, pero es mejor eso a que vieran quien soy realmente. Solo creerán que soy una forastera, nadie reparará demasiado en mí. Podría caminar por el pueblo tranquilamente mientras el gorro ayuda un poco a ocultar mi rostro. Era perfecto.

Caminé (en realidad, luchaba para dejar de tambalearme) mientras veía como la luna comenzaba a salir. Tragué saliva al pensar en qué pasaría si alguna vez alguien realmente trata de matar a Celestia. Luna tal vez haría su trabajo… o intentaría de nuevo sumirnos a todos en la noche eterna… Tal vez otra princesa haría el trabajo y evitaría que la historia se repitiera. Pero solo queda la princesa Cadence, y tengo entendido que ahora mismo está a cargo del imperio de cristal…

Cuando llegué al pueblo, me di cuenta de que era mucho más bonito de lo que recordaba. Aún de noche, el pequeño lugar parecía estar lleno de vida. El castillo contrastaba muchísimo con la alcaldía. Todos los ponies caminaban, felices o sumidos en sus asuntos. Por primera vez, nadie dejaba de hacer sus cosas para venir a saludarme. Inspiré hondo, disfrutando el anonimato ¿Por qué nunca oculté mis alas con algo? La verdad es que la idea de esconder lo que realmente soy me repugnaba, pero… Bueno, considerando mi situación actual, sería el proceder más lógico.

Tenía muchas ganas de buscar a mi vieja amiga y saludarla, tenía mucho sin escribirle, y seguro también se alegraría de verme. Pero tenía más ganas de buscar el hospital para que me enyesaran el ala. El roce de las vendas con el pelo, la caperuza y el sudor hacía que ardiera un poco.

La paranoia comenzaba a ser como mi sombra, a pesar de que sé que nadie me conoce aquí y de que estoy consciente de que sus miradas no reparan mucho en mí. Afortunadamente, había letreros (que, a decir verdad, parecían improvisados) que te indicaban los lugares más representantes del pueblo. El castillo (tragué saliva al leer "De la princesa Twilight"), el centro del pueblo, la biblioteca, Sweet Apple Acres, Sugar Cube Corner…

Pero no me detuve a ver los demás. Apenas leí "hospital" corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia ahí. Para llegar tenía que pasar por el castillo. No creí que habría problema hasta que vi cómo sus grandes puertas se abrían de par en par.

Me detuve en seco. Tranquila, Golden Feather, con la caperuza no pueden verte a menos que estén a centímetros de distancia de tu cara. No pierdas la calma, sigue caminando, sigue caminando, deja de sudar como si tuvieras hiperhidrosis y cruza en la esquina para perder a los guardias de vista.

Pero no salió ningún guardia.

Eran cinco yeguas. Creí que tendrían un cargo importante o solo serían servidumbre del castillo. No pude evitar escuchar parte de la conversación mientras cruzaba la calle.

— Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué la Princesa Celestia quiere mantener en secreto algo como esto? — Preguntó una pegaso con la melena con todos los colores del arco iris.  
— Dice que no quiere que Equestria entre en pánico... — Contestó la princesa Twilight. A decir verdad, era mucho más bonita en persona (vi su coronación en la televisión, no sabía que ella estaba en Ponyville), pero no parecía ser muy… noble. — Sin embargo, ya puso al tanto a las demás princesas y a toda la guardia real… — Su voz sonaba asustada. — Me parece que, de no capturarla pronto, lo hará público ella misma.

Sentí como si una mano fría recorriera mi lomo. Estaban hablando de mí. Y me tienen justo en frente de sus narices y no me han visto.

— Oh por… Menos mal la princesa Celestia está bien… — Agradeció otra pegaso amarilla con cabello largo y rosado de aspecto sedoso.

Junto con la princesa; había una linda unicornio blanco con la melena mejor peinada que he visto en mi vida y unas largas pestañas. Otra yegua era rosada y se desplazaba saltando, con el cabello esponjado como algodón de azúcar y unos vivos ojos azules. Y una yegua terrestre con piel naranja y la melena rubia, con pecas, sombrero y una preciosa coleta rubia. Todas parecían consternadas y asustadas, excepto la rosada. Crucé la esquina y me escondí detrás de una casa, esperando poder escuchar algo más, que me diera una pista de cuánto tiempo dispongo y en dónde NO están buscando aún. Si aún no es público, entonces solo debería esconderme de los guardias y de ellas. Por unos días podría pasearme sin la caperuza y sin miedo a ser vista por los ponies normales. Civiles, como los llamaba mi papá.

Tragué saliva al pensar en él.

— ¡Oh, vamos chicas! — Exclamó la rosada con voz estridente mientras se posicionaba delante de las demás. — ¡Si esa tal "Golden Feather" se acerca a Ponyville, la capturaremos! No hay nada de qué preocuparse.  
— Aun así, no puedo evitar pensar que su nombre me suena familiar. — Contestó Twilight aún más preocupada.  
— Bleh. — Dijo la pegaso de melena arco iris, quién no ha puesto sus cascos en el suelo aún. — Probablemente cometió otro crimen menor antes. Hazle caso a Pinkie Pie y deja de preocuparte.  
— Espera, Twilight. ¿Dices que es una alicornio? — Preguntó el otro unicornio.  
— Pues… es lo que la princesa Celestia dijo en su carta, ¿Por qué, Rarity?

Lo demás no lo alcancé a oír. Ellas siguieron caminando y continuaron su camino. Suspiré aliviada porque no me vieron. Por otro lado, no podría quedarme en Ponyville por siempre. Mi siguiente plan era Fillydelphia (lo último que supe de mis padres es que estaban ahí), seguro ellos me ayudarían… No debería llegar con Lyra para no comprometerla… No, tampoco con mis padres… Solo pasaría a ver cómo están, de reojo. Tengo la sensación de que será ahí donde me buscarán primero. Sin mencionar que mis padres están hechos una furia conmigo. ¿Cómo reaccionarán al saber lo que pasó…?

Me asegure de que no siguieran cerca para reanudar mi carrera hasta el hospital.

Algunos ponies se volvían a verme al ser la única que corría (o m, pero no me importaba. De verdad necesitaba saber qué tan mal estaba mi ala, y si podría volver a volar pronto, necesito saber qué tan rápido se curará para idear un buen plan, que considerara todos los puntos. No soportaba la idea de quedarme atascada en el suelo por mucho tiempo.

Conforme más avanzaba, había menos ponies por las calles. Ya era tarde y seguro estaban volviendo a sus casas.

El hospital estaba apenas a unos metros de distancia. Comenzaba a sentir ansiedad por llegar, estaba a penas a unos pasos de distancia, incluso empecé a imaginar el penetrante olor del cloro y el desinfectante tan característicos de estos

Pero…

Un destello morado que me cegó. Me detuve en seco y me cubrí la cara con mi ala sana por acto reflejo. Y lo que escuché me heló la sangre.

— ¿Ibas a algún lado?

Era la voz de la princesa Twilight.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un mareo, y de nuevo la suave caricia del pasto y la tierra en mis cascos.

Cuando abrí los ojos, ya no estábamos en Ponyville. Estaba de vuelta a las cercanías de este, cerca de una colina bastante empinada. La alicornio delante de mí nos había traído hasta aquí, y me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

— P-princesa Twilight… — Titubeé. ¿Qué estará pensando de mí? ¿Se supone que debo hacer una reverencia o algo? El miedo me estaba recorriendo por las venas.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó. Creí que haría más preguntas, pero hablaba demasiado rápido y no le entendía. — ¿¡Qué trataste de hacerle a Celestia!? — Exigió saber claramente enfurecida mientras se ponía en posición de ataque. Esto era malo. Muy, muy malo. — ¡TIENES TRES SEGUNDOS PARA RESPONDER!  
— ¡E-ESPERA! — Rogué retrocediendo, abriendo los ojos como platos y haciendo ademanes con mis cascos. En un momento, tuve que dejar de avanzar hacia atrás, porque sentí el límite de la colina. Un poco más y hubiera caído… — ¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO! ¡DE VERDAD! ¡ES UN MALENTENDIDO!  
— ¡DOS…!  
— ¡Yo no hice nada, LO JURO! — Chillé. — ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!  
— ¡UNO!

Y lo siguiente fue un golpe de calor abrazador. Por el impacto, comencé a caer, raspándome con rocas, montículos de tierra y una que otra rama. Me sentía exhausta, sedienta, y me costaba respirar. Traté de levantarme, pero no pude, creo que esta vez me lastimé las patas seriamente. Tenía la vista completamente nublada. Todo a mí alrededor parecían borrones y manchas de colores. Lo único que oía era una especie de silbido. Parpadeé varias veces para tratar de recuperar mi visión, pero aquél pitido no se iba. Mi caperuza había quedado colgando de una rama y mi mochila, rota, a lo lejos. Todas mis cosas estaban tiradas y desordenadas en el suelo e incluso algunos papeles comenzaban a volar para no volver.

En lo único que pensaba era en detenerlos para que no se fueran. Eran el fruto de mi investigación. Si se iban, iba a ser como si estos últimos meses no hubieran pasado, sin mencionar que no podría convencer a nadie de mi inocencia. Quise llorar por la impotencia que sentí, pero no tenía lágrimas para derramar. No era capaz de moverme sin volver a caer al suelo de nuevo, golpeando mi estómago contra el paso seco y revolviéndolo. Todo mi cuerpo gritaba de dolor pidiendo clemencia. Era como si el cansancio que sentí durante el día me golpeara.

Ya no puedo más.

Twilight llegó volando hacia donde yo estaba. La vi jadeando debido al esfuerzo de su ataque, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Al verla, dejé de pensar en mis papeles volando con el viento y comencé a pensar en que me va a matar. Creí que volvería a atacarme al ponerse en posición ofensiva de nuevo. Todo su cuerpo se veía tenso. Creí que estaba hablando porque movía sus labios, pero no pude escucharla hasta que el pitido cesó. Era como ver una película…

— ¿¡Por qué no te defiendes!? — Me gritó tratando de sonar colérica, pero sonaba más apenada y cansada que enojada. Tampoco me sentía con fuerzas de responderle. Twilight era una alicornio increíblemente poderosa como para haberme casi noqueado de un solo golpe mágico. —… Tienes el ala rota… — Notó preocupada mientras se acercaba a mí con mucha cautela. Se volvió al cielo y lo siguiente que vi fue que ella ponía los papeles que volaron en frente de sí con su magia. — ¿Buscabas esto…?

Los examinó durante unos pocos segundos y jadeó. De pronto tomó todas las cosas que estaban en el suelo. Su mirada era la de alguien que se topó con algo que no debía y, sin embargo, lo llenaba de emoción.

— ¡Por eso tu nombre me sonaba tan familiar! — Exclamó, feliz de haber recordado algo. — ¡Eres Golden Feather!

¿Me conoce?

— ¡Debí adivinarlo cuándo Celestia dijo que era otro alicornio! — Agregó sin más. La vi moviendo sus labios, pero en algún momento había dejado de escucharla con claridad. Twilight poco a poco se volvía un borrón morado y rosa. — ¿Golden? ¿¡GOLDEN!?

Creo que me desmayé.

…

No sé dónde estoy.  
Ya no siento el pasto o la tierra.  
No veo a Twilight.  
No veo mis cosas.  
Todo lo que veo es un resplandor blanco.  
¿Estoy muerta?  
¿Esto es el cielo?  
No, no lo es.

Todo mi cuerpo sigue gritando, me queman los músculos y me pesan, sin mencionar el hueco que siento en el pecho y el estómago. El solo respirar hace que me duela el pecho. Algo está sosteniendo una de mis alas, y da la impresión de que es con la expresa intención de que me duela.

Esto debe ser el infierno. ¿Qué habré hecho para terminar aquí? Siempre me creí buena yegua. Cualquier esfuerzo para levantarme y ver a mi alrededor era inútil.

Todo a mí alrededor comienza a tomar forma. Paredes, azulejos, luces… estoy en una cama que no es precisamente cómoda. Un olor fuerte y desagradable a cloro y desinfectante empieza a inundar mi nariz, combinado con el olor de la sangre y algo que parece ser comida. Esto debe ser un hospital.

¿Qué diferencia tiene con el infierno, después de todo?

Me oigo a mí misma gimiendo de dolor mientras algo sigue tocando mi ala. Muevo la cabeza lentamente, con los ojos aún entrecerrados y veo a una enfermera limpiándola. Cierro los ojos y doy un largo suspiro, tratando de no interrumpir su trabajo mientras todos mis pensamientos vuelven a su lugar.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Bueno, creo que no me pueden encarcelar si estoy herida y sin haber recibido atención médica…

Me pregunto para qué, si me van a ejecutar de cualquier manera, siendo inocente o no.

— Bien, con esto tu ala ya está limpia… — Murmura la enfermera por lo bajo. — Dentro de poco vendremos a enyesarla…

Lo siguiente que oí fueron sus pasos alejándose, y la puerta abriéndose. No abrí los ojos en ningún momento. ¿Por qué no me la enyesan en este momento? No puedo evitar la leve sensación de que en este hospital falta personal y materiales…

— ¿Ella está bien? — La voz me parecía familiar… ¿Princesa Twilight? ¿Es usted?  
— Pues… está estable. — Contestó la enfermera. Me imagino su cara de confusión al verme ahí. — ¿Es amiga suya?  
— Eh… algo así. — Era la voz de la pegaso cian.  
— ¿Podemos pasar a verla? — Inquirió Twilight.  
— Si así lo desean… pero está dormida. — Bostezó la enfermera, y luego continuó con voz somnolienta. — Mi turno ya terminó, pero otro doctor vendrá a enyesarla pronto. Puede que tarde un poco en sanar, pero aún podrá volar cómo siempre.  
— Gracias a Celestia… — Dije hacia mis adentros. Aunque no estaba segura de si esa expresión sería correcta. Es gracias a Celestia que me la rompí en primer lugar.

¿Qué va a ser de mí a partir de ahora? No estoy viendo mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, y aunque fuera el fin… ¿Realmente hice lo que quise con ella? ¿O solo hice lo que me dijeron que haga? Como una herramienta inanimada. Di un largo suspiro al darme cuenta de que, más de la mitad de mi vida, hice la segunda opción. Y lo gracioso es que he estado como dos o tres veces a punto de morir, y esta se siente menos real que las otras ocasiones.

— Buenas noches, princesa Twilight. — Dijo la enfermera.  
— Buenas noches enfermera Sparks. — Contestaron tres ponies a su vez y luego oí que entraban a la habitación.  
— Twilight… — Murmuró la yegua rubia. — ¿Segura que estás bien?  
— No, Applejack… — Respondió consternada. — Pude haber matado a esa pobre yegua…  
— Bueno, ¡Así les hubieras ahorrado trabajo! — Le increpó la pegaso azul. Luego dio un respingo. — ¿Por eso la trajiste aquí? ¿Acaso quieres salvarla? ¿¡ACASO PERDISTE EL JUICIO!?  
— ¡No, Rainbow, no!  
— Cálmate dulzura… — Pidió Applejack, tratando de conservar la calma.  
— ¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME! — Gritó histérica. — ¡Una alicornio loca trata de matar a Celestia, Y TÚ VIENES Y LA TRAES AL HOSPITAL PARA AYUDARLA! ¡Seguro estás bajo el efecto de alguna maldición, Twi! ¡DESPIERTA!  
— Rainbow… — Comenzó Applejack, parecía ser más razonable que la pegaso cian. — Si ella estuviera bajo el efecto de alguna maldición, seguro nos hubiera atacado. ¿No, Twi?  
— Además, usé el mismo hechizo que Celestia usó para proteger su mente contra el Rey Sombra… — Explicó la princesa. Rainbow masculló algo inentendible. Juraría que era una maldición en voz alta. — Es imposible…  
— ¿¡Entonces por qué la estás ayudando!?  
— ¿Dónde están las demás? — Quiso saber la princesa, evadiendo a su amiga gritona.  
— Apple Bloom corrió a avisarles… — Contestó Applejack. — Seguro estarán aquí en unos minutos…  
— ¡Y SIGUES EVADIENDO MIS PREGUNTAS! — Reclamó Rainbow.  
— ¡QUIERO ESPERAR A QUE LAS DEMÁS LLEGUEN! — Chilló Twilight, alterada. — ¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE PENSAR Y PONER TODO EN ORDEN Y NO PUEDO SI SIGUES GRITÁNDOME!  
— ¡Sssshhhh! — Oí exclamar a otra yegua que entraba a la habitación.  
— ¡Chicas! — Exclamó Twilight, contenta de que sus amigas hayan llegado.

Hubo varios segundos de saludos, preguntas, gritos confundidos, y Twilight se las arregló para callarlas a todas para que la dejaran hablar. No sabía que gritar "¡SIIIIILEEEEENCIOOOOO!" funcionara en la vida real. "¡UNA A LA VEZ! ¡UNA A LA VEZ O LES JURO QUE VOY A…!"

— Es que por más que lo intentamos, no logramos entender lo que estás haciendo… — Explicó el unicornio blanco de la melena bien peinada, hablando por todas. Hubo un asentimiento general.  
— La derrotaste y la trajiste hasta aquí para curarla… — Murmuró una voz con un volumen apenas entendible. — ¿Por qué…?

¿Es que nadie recuerda lo que dice la ley Equestriana? Literalmente no puedes encarcelar a nadie si está herido y no ha recibido atención médica. Y no puedes mandar a ejecutar a nadie si no está encarcelado antes y le has permitido ver a sus familiares y un último deseo. Creo que iré pensando en qué voy a pedir…

— Bueno, chicas… No es que la haya derrotado… — Dijo Twilight, con voz apagada solo después de haber respirado y contado hasta diez. — Es que ella ni siquiera se defendió…

Yo tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y que se dieran cuenta de que las estoy escuchando. Quiero saber qué es lo que pasó. Estoy tan confundida como aquellas ponies que parecen ser sus amigas.

¿Por qué me salvó? Pudo haberme matado ahí y asunto resuelto, como dijo la pegaso.

Equestria no tendría qué preocuparse por la yegua que trató de matar a su princesa favorita. Y como nadie lo sabe, nadie podría acusarlas de haber faltado a las vaporosas leyes que tenemos.

— ¡ESPERA! — Chilló la yegua rosa.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó Applejack.  
— ¡Eso! ¡No se defendió! — Continuó la princesa, con un matiz de furia y confusión. — La ataqué con todas mis fuerzas porque me sentía muy asustada. Creí que ella sería increíblemente poderosa por haber llegado hasta la habitación de Celestia ella sola. — Comenzó a hablar un poco más rápido de solo recordarlo. — Ella parecía realmente asustada. Me rogó que no le hiciera daño. No supe qué hacer… ¡La ataqué sin querer! ¡Solo estaba preparándome para intimidarla!

Por varios segundos, lo único que se escuchaba era la culpable voz de Twilight.

— Ella cayó colina abajo. — Siguió. — Creí que se levantaría a contraatacar. Tenía miedo de que los habitantes de Ponyville vieran la pelea. Pero ella ni siquiera se podía levantar. La vi tratando de alcanzar su mochila, sus cosas… En ningún momento trató de atacar, creo que apenas me miró. Y cuando lo hizo, me miró _con miedo…_ Se puso pálida, pero no dijo nada. Miré sus cosas, y…

Hubo una exclamación general. Todas parecían querer decir algo, pero no sabía qué.

— ¿Q-Qué es eso...? — Preguntó la tímida asustada. — E-Esas cosas… sus patas parecen de águilas…  
— S-Son manos, Fluttershy… Por eso su nombre me parecía tan familiar. Es una historiadora que había estado ganando algo de fama estos meses…  
— Bien, ahora la pregunta aquí es, ¿Por qué una historiadora se volvería loca y trataría de matar a la princesa Celestia? — Preguntó la linda unicornio de la melena bonita, completamente escéptica.  
— Bueno… C-Creo que no lo hizo, Rarity… — Dijo como un niño que dice la verdad, pero es tan ridícula que sabe que no le creerán, y también sabe que lo reprenderán por ello.  
—… ¿Qué quieres decir?  
— ¿¡TE HAS VUELTO LOOOCA!? — Chilló la yegua rosada. No las estaba mirando, pero podía imaginármela tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola hacia adelante y atrás.  
— S-Si ella fuera tan poderosa como Celestia dijo… ¿Por qué no se defendió de mí? — Twilight las estaba retando a contestar. — ¿Por qué huyó de Canterlot en vez de terminar el trabajo? Estaban solas, o eso dijo Celestia. Pudo haberla asesinado e irse de ahí tranquilamente. ¿Por qué trae todo esto? ¿Por qué no curó su ala? ¿Por qué no trató de matarme a mí también? Y a los testigos… ¿Por qué vino a Ponyville en vez de volver a donde sea que sea su hogar?

Eran demasiadas preguntas que ninguna sabía cómo responder. Ella… ¿Ella cree que soy inocente?

— Uhm… ¿Estás insinuando que la princesa Celestia está mintiendo? — Inquirió la pegaso tímida, como si la fueran a golpear por hablar.  
— No lo sé, Fluttershy… Chicas, ¡Chicas, no me miren así! — Rogó la princesa — Seguramente la princesa tuvo sus razones… Y, viendo todo esto, creo que empiezo a entenderlas…  
— Twi, ¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó la rubia.  
— Bueno… todos sus libros, sus notas, las fotos… — Comenzó a enlistar, comencé a abrir los ojos y vi cómo ponía todo ante los ojos de las demás. — No se parece a nada que tengamos en Equestria. O a nada de lo que nuestros libros dicen que hubiera en Equestria alguna vez. Podría ser un caso extremo de censura…  
— ¿No dijiste que había humanos al otro lado del espejo? — Preguntó Fluttershy.  
— No se parecen... los de las fotos parecen más proporcionados y no tienen tantos colores…  
— Podría ser falso. — Replicó Rainbow.  
— ¡ES REAL! — Le grité a la vez que, con mucho esfuerzo, me sentaba sobre la cama. Todas se volvieron hacia mí, sorprendidas. Incluso retrocedieron, parecían prepararse para defenderse en caso de que fuera necesario. — ¡Los humanos son reales! ¡Estuve con ellos!

Por sus caras, seguro me veía como una paciente que iba directo al manicomio.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchándonos? — Preguntó Applejack, quién me miraba como si yo fuera un enemigo al que ella debiera vencer.  
— Lo suficiente. — Contesté tajante. — Escúchenme, por favor…

Pero antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, alguien estaba abriendo la puerta. Vi a Twilight escondiendo rápidamente todas mis cosas en su propia mochila (la cual no noté hasta ahora). Un pony de bata blanca entró diciendo que me enyesaría el ala. Hasta que él se fuera, no podríamos hablar de esto. Y, a pesar de que todas las ponies me miraban con desconfianza, Twilight me miraba con curiosidad y preocupación.

— Woah… esta rotura es seria… — Exclamó el doctor mientras hacía su trabajo. El ala aún me dolía, y era peor con cada roce. — ¿Cómo dices que pasó…?

Miré al doctor y luego miré a la princesa, quien se había puesto repentinamente nerviosa. No entiendo por qué, no fue su culpa. Tal vez ella piensa que sí, probablemente no vio mi ala hasta después que me atacó.

— M-me caí… — Dije entre dientes. — Estaba volando y perdí el equilibrio.

Repentinamente sentí un fuerte mareo que volvió a tirarme a la cama. Comenzaba a desvanecerme, a mi alrededor las cosas comenzaban a verse como borrones, pero hice un esfuerzo por permanecer consciente. Las voces comenzaban a oírse distantes y difusas, pero de alguna manera logré decir "¡Estoy bien, estoy bien…!"

— ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba sin tomar agua? — Hablo él. Ya no se dirigía a mí. Tal vez piensa que yo no soy capaz de responder en mis cinco sentidos.  
— N-no… — Murmuró Twilight, sintiéndose levemente culpable.

De pronto fui consciente de que tenía una aguja de suero en una de mis patas. Es increíble que no la notara antes. Inspiré hondo mientras todas las cosas volvían a su lugar. Oí al doctor diciéndoles algo a las chicas antes de irse. El suero estaba frío, y la sensación de algo helado recorriendo mis venas era extraña. Al parecer, estaba al borde de la deshidratación.

— Esto es horrible… — Me oí quejarme.  
— ¿Sabes qué te hará sentir mejor? — Preguntó la yegua de la voz estridente. Me volví para verla y noté que estaba rebuscando en su cabello para terminar sacando un… un… — ¡CUPCAKE! — Exclamó eufórica mientras lo colocaba con cuidado en la mesilla al lado de mi cama.  
— Eh… gracias… — Le dije sin saber cómo sentirme. Le sonreí y ella devolvió el gesto mientras volvía saltando con sus amigas. Se veía delicioso, y mi estómago rugió de felicidad ante la idea de poder comer algo. Pero no lo toqué, ¿Y si estaba envenenado? Además, no creo que sea muy higiénico guardar comida en la melena.  
— E-entonces… Golden… — Comenzó Twilight, sin saber exactamente lo que debería decir ahora.  
— ¿¡Exactamente qué fue lo que pasó!? — Me increpó Rainbow con voz acusadora. Tragué saliva y bajé las orejas.  
— ¡Chicas! — Les espetó la pegaso de pelo rosa. — ¡El doctor dijo que no debíamos estresarla!  
— Tienes qué calmarte, Rainbow. — Dijo Applejack, luego me miró de arriba abajo. — A pesar de lo que sea que esté metida, tenemos que respetar su estado de salud… parece más una niña asustada. — Murmuró creyendo que yo no la escuchaba.

Suspiré. ¿Niña? Soy mayor que todas ustedes, montón de perras de Celestia… Espera, ¿Qué?

— Ehm… — Twilight carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de sus amigas. — A lo que iba, Golden… No sé cómo arreglar lo que te hice.  
— No es necesario. — Respondí algo cortante. Me vas a entregar igual, voy a morir así que realmente no importa si mi salud está bien o no. — Mi ala ya estaba rota antes de que me interceptaras. Iba a terminar aquí de cualquier manera.

De nuevo tuve un leve desvanecimiento. Respiré hondo para tratar de seguir alerta y poder escuchar lo que Twilight me estaba diciendo. Estaba demasiado agotada como para decir algo, defenderme o insultar.

—… Y quiero compensarte… — La oí decir. Me perdí el resto.  
— Disculpa… ¿Qué dijiste?  
— Eso. Te pude haber matado sin querer… Y estuvo mal que te atacara sin que te dejaras explicarte, o sin haber hecho preguntas. — Detrás de ella, la pegaso de ojos rosados estaba hablando sin hablar, sin dejar de moverse y gesticular, no sé si estaba imitando o insultando a la princesa. Sus amigas trataban de detenerla, en silencio. — Quiero que nos cuentes tu versión de la historia.  
— P-pero…  
— ¡Oh, disculpa! — Exclamó de pronto algo nerviosa. — No te he presentado a mis amigas… Ellas son Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy.  
— Un placer. — Respondí mecánicamente, pero ninguna de ellas me devolvió el saludo.

Las oí murmurarle cosas a Twilight. "¿Estás loca?" "No puedes estar hablando en serio." "Puede que estés ayudando al enemigo", y más cosas que no oí. Ese estúpido pitido de nuevo…

Yo no sabía cómo sentirme o qué hacer. Ni siquiera había escuchado bien lo que dijo Twilight. Lo cierto es que ninguna de sus _amigas_ me quería cerca, siento que me entregarán a la primera oportunidad a espaldas de la princesa. O me matarán, pero no parecen tener la sangre fría para hacerlo, ya que quieren respetar mi estado de salud. Y yo no puedo hacer nada para defenderme. Me siento como si estas fueran a ser mis últimas horas de vida. Y la verdad, mi ansiedad comenzaba a ser reemplazada por la resignación. Seguramente, me ahorcarán. Pero como tengo alas, es más efectiva la guillotina

Es demasiado pronto…

Solo espero que no duela. Que sea tan rápido como se ve en las películas, que me vaya sin dolor y que aquellos humanos hayan tenido razón con su religión. La idea de algo más allá de la muerte hacía más fácil afrontarla.

Y me hubiera encantado contarle mi versión de la historia en ese momento, con tal de retrasar la ejecución. Pero volví a marearme y no desperté.

…

Al día siguiente, me despertó la luz del sol filtrándose por la ventana. Por acto reflejo, me cubrí con las sábanas. Mi cuerpo dolía un poco menos que ayer, ya no me dolía al respirar. Lo primero que hice al abrir los ojos fue revisar mi pata. Alguien ya me había retirado el suero y no quedaba más que un piquetito. Tenía vendas por todo mi cuerpo. El cabestrillo y el yeso en mi ala no eran cómodos. Pero no creo estar el día que la fractura sane.

— ¡Buenos días! — Chilló Pinkie.  
— ¡AAAHHHH! — Grité con mi voz un par de octavas arriba de lo normal. No la había visto. Es como si ella hubiera salido de la nada. — ¡M-me asustaste!  
— ¿¡Ya está despierta!? — Interrumpió la princesa Twilight nerviosa mientras abría la puerta. Entró antes de que yo pudiera farfullar algún insulto. Me siento furiosa.  
— Yo diría que más que despierta… — Contestó Pinkie guiñando un ojo mientras yo seguía jadeando del susto, fruncí el ceño y arrugué la nariz mientras miraba a otro lado. No vaya a ser que las haga enojar y reprogramen la hora de mi ejecución. — ¡Voy a preparar el desayuno! — Exclamó mientras se iba saltando de la habitación.

La furia que sentía por haber sido despertada así comenzó a ser reemplazada por sentimientos de desesperanza y confusión. No lo entiendo. ¿Sigo aquí? ¿Por qué sigo "libre"? ¿No me entregaron? ¿Dónde están los guardias? ¿Estarán afuera?

Luego, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en el hospital. Había una alfombra debajo de la cama, un armario, una ventana, pintura verde, piso de madera… Me parecía una habitación de invitados común y corriente.

— ¿D-Dónde estoy…?  
— En Sweet Apple Acres… — Respondió Applejack mientras entraba a la habitación. Cada segundo que pasaba, menos entendía la situación. ¿Sweet Apple Acres? No… ¿No es el mayor exportador de manzanas aquí?  
— ¿¡Qué estoy haciendo aquí!? ¿¡Cómo me trajeron hasta aquí!?  
— ¡Relaja esas plumas, histérica! — Replicó. Tragué saliva, algo tenía el tono en el que hablaba que te obligaba a obedecer. O tal vez solo le tengo miedo. A ella, a Twilight y a todo su "séquito de amigas" — En el hospital nos dijeron que ya estabas estable y podíamos llevarte a casa, pero estabas dormida.

¿Es legal que me saquen del hospital sin mi consentimiento, mientras duermo y no estoy consciente de lo que pasa?

— Yo les pedí que te trajeran aquí. — Aclaró Twilight. — (¡Golden, por amor a Equestria, cálmate y déjame hablar! ... Bien, ¿Ya estás tranquila? Bien…) Escucha, solo quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando… todas tus fotos, tus libros, todo lo que traías contigo… ¿Es real?  
— ¡Claro que es real! — Aseguré, casi ofendida por la pregunta que me acaba de hacer. — ¡Podría jurar en el nombre de Celestia…! — Escuché a Applejack bufar y comencé a toser. — Perdón, podría jurarte por lo que sea que estuve ahí.  
— P-pero ¿Cómo? — Preguntó confundida. — Las fotos… nada de eso se parece a nada que haya en Equestria. ¡Explícate!  
— Ese es el punto.

A partir de aquí me levanté y le pregunté dónde puso mis cosas. Todo mi cuerpo me dolía. Al parecer consiguió otra mochila y puso todo ahí (Gracias a… ¿dios?). Saqué el mapa de Equestria, un mapa mundial y varios pergaminos que puse sobre una mesa, y dibujé un mapa improvisado en los pergaminos.

— Nosotros estamos aquí. — Dije señalando Equestria que estaba a la derecha de nuestro mapa mundial, encerrando con un círculo donde más o menos estaba Ponyville. — Luego, tenemos el mar de Celestia a la derecha, Griffonstone, y aún más reinos y países cuyos nombres no recuerdo, ¿No? Entonces, ya que la tierra es redonda, al recorrer todo esto deberías llegar aquí — Dije señalando el límite izquierdo del mapa. — Porque estás dando la vuelta al mundo.

Miré a Twilight, quién estaba asintiendo exasperada, porque yo solo decía cosas obvias y divagaba en vez de ir al punto.

— El problema es que yo no di la vuelta. — Luego puse los pergaminos con dibujos del mapa mundial del mundo humano a la derecha. — Llegué aquí. — Señalé la costa de Australia.  
— ¿Estás hablando en serio? — Preguntó con tono de escepticismo. — ¿Cómo es que nadie lo ha hecho antes? ¿Abriste una especie de portal o algo? En el imperio de cristal tenemos un espejo, pero lo de las fotos no se parece en nada…  
— No, Twilight… — Negué con la cabeza y traté de no prestar atención a lo que dijo del espejo. — Llegué simplemente volando… Y para que lo sepas de una vez, y aunque seguro ya lo notaste; no sé nada de magia. — Aclaré un poco molesta, dando un golpe sobre el mapa. — Y cómo te decía…  
— ¡Espera un momento! — Nos interrumpió Applejack. Por un segundo había olvidado que ella seguía aquí. — ¿¡Cómo es posible que no sepas nada de magia!? — Terció. No me creía.

Twilight también me miraba incrédula.

Gruñí por lo bajo.

— Es una larga historia que les contaré si quieren mientras me lleven a prisión. — Mascullé, mordiéndome el labio nerviosamente.  
— Golden, ¡No te vamos a entregar!  
— ¿¡Ah, no!? — Exclamamos Applejack y yo a la vez.

La princesa trataba de fulminar a Applejack con la mirada, y esta le devolvió el gesto, pero luego intercambiaron miradas significativas y se volvieron a mí. Me sentía como una especie de manzana de la discordia. Yo no sé si debo sentirme aliviada o si debo ponerme aún más alerta.

— Ya te dije que solo quiero saber la verdad. — Reiteró Twilight, pero yo seguía sin entender sus motivos. — No entiendo por qué la Princesa Celestia hizo lo que hizo y tampoco dudo que haya tenido sus razones. — Me oí gruñir. Applejack se limitó a asentir. — Si nos cuentas tu versión de la historia tal vez podamos ayudarnos entre todas y dar con una solución.  
—… ¿Ayudarnos entre todas? — Repetí luego de pensarlo durante unos segundos. Luego lo entendí. Quiere hacer un trato. ¿Por qué soy tan lenta? — ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? — Pregunté con mucha cautela. Soy consciente de que estoy pisando terreno peligroso.  
— Ya te lo dije. Quiero la verdad. Mira… no me parece justo que La Princesa Celestia te acusara de homicidio para censurarte…

La miré a los ojos un poco sorprendida. Ella estaba hablando en serio. Ella me creía. Al menos un poco.

— Sé lo que es hacer una investigación, y que no te crean, o que incluso no puedas sacarlo a la luz. Y, como la princesa de la amistad — Continuó. — No puedo evitar sentir que es mi deber aclarar todo esto, porque nadie más lo hará…


	3. III: Lo que realmente pasó I

Quiero tratar de ser honesta esta vez; no sé hace cuánto empecé mi viaje.

Tampoco sé hace cuánto encontré lo que tanto buscaba.

No sé en qué día vivo.

— ¿¡Cómo que te vas a ir!? — Mi papá me estaba regañando como si fuera una chiquilla. — ¿¡Has perdido el juicio!?  
— Papá, por favor… — Yo traté de mantener la calma, alguien debía tenerla ahí. Si nadie en tu familia tiene sentido común, entonces uno debe tratar de tenerlo, ¿No?  
— ¡Lo que vas a hacer es ridículamente peligroso! ¡Los humanos NO existen! ¡Ya entiéndelo! — Siguió gritándome como si yo estuviera loca por afirmar que aún existen y que están por ahí. Y si no, al menos debe haber alguna prueba contundente de que estuvieron en Equestria, solo está escondida en algún lugar. Su casco se movía amenazadoramente una y otra vez, mientras farfullaba las razones por las cuales yo no _puedo_ salir de casa, como si tuviera alguna autoridad para mantenerme recluida por más tiempo.

Yo traté de hacer como que no lo escuchaba. Lo quería mucho, pero a veces no tengo que escucharlo cuando era terco e irracional. Mientras él me daba su discurso sobre por qué todo esto era una pésima idea, yo seguí empacando mis cosas.

— Me estás hablando como si fuera una potra… — Contesté secamente mientras seguía examinando qué era lo que me faltaba. Ni siquiera lo miré. Veamos, papel, plumas…  
— ¡ERES una potra! — Gritó de vuelta.  
— ¡SOY una YEGUA! Y, no sé… — Di un largo suspiro, tratando de ahogar los malos pensamientos y el mal humor. — ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara en Canterlot con ustedes toda la vida luego de haber terminado la universidad?  
— Golden, apenas y te sabes cuidar sola… — Dijo en tono paternal por primera vez ese día. Mi madre estaba viendo la escena desde lejos, supongo que no se quería meter. Cómo siempre pasaba cuando yo discutía con alguno de los dos; el otro no se metía. Aunque solo mi madre respetaba esa regla. — ¿¡Cómo pretendes que te dejemos ir así sin más!?  
— Bueno, hasta donde yo sé, no les pedí permiso… — Escuché que algo crujió y saqué algunas cosas para ver, solo fue un lápiz que se salió de la lapicera y se rompió, lo tiré a la basura. Había previsto una situación así y tenía más de repuesto.  
— ¡Pero yo esperaba que salieras de esta casa al lado de un semental!  
— ¡YA BASTA! — Grité golpeando el suelo con mi casco. Mi madre sí retrocedió, pero mi padre no. Me volví hacia él tratando de no dejar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Empezaba a sentir una mezcla de tristeza y frustración. — Ya habíamos hablado de esto… Muchas veces. — Sentía que los labios me temblaban.

Ya había tenido una "mala experiencia" con un semental (Si es que eso se puede llamar experiencia), y no tenía ganas de volver a repetirla. Nunca he tenido pareja como tal, pero mis padres creían firmemente que "Era mi deber buscar marido" o algo así a mi edad. ¿En qué siglo viven? A pesar de que en ese momento yo no lo sabía, la pregunta real era; ¿En qué clase de lugar vivimos?

— ¡Pues parece que todo lo que te digo te entra por una oreja y te sale por la otra! — Contestó igual de enfadado que yo.  
— Nada como una pelea padre e hija para empezar el día…  
— No uses ese tono irónico conmigo. — Me ordenó. — ¡Entiende que nos preocupas!  
— Mira… no sé qué más quieres de mí. — Suspiré frustrada mientras cerraba las mochilas y las ponía en mi lomo. No tuve tiempo de ir y comprar una maleta. Tampoco molesté en disimular las ganas que tenía de llorar. — Ya hice todo lo que querías; Estudié una temporada en la escuela de esos pretenciosos unicornios dotados…  
— De la cual desertaste. — Volvió a reclamarme como todos los años que lleva haciéndolo. No importa si me fue bien después, si salí con honores de la universidad o si me va bien, no me va a perdonar el no haber dedicado mi vida a las ciencias o a la magia como él hubiera querido.

Perfecto.

— Volví a estudiar tiempo después en una escuela un poco más "promedio", — Seguí, fingiendo que no me interrumpió. Luego de unos segundos, proseguí la lista. — Estudié en la universidad que TÚ querías.  
— En la carrera que TÚ elegiste. — Volvió a interrumpirme.  
— Y ya no queda nada para mí aquí. — Dije tajante, pero estaba comenzando a sollozar. Me dolía la garganta de tanto resistir las ganas de llorar. — Y ya estoy muy grande como para que aún quieras decirme qué es lo que debo hacer con mi vida. No-es-asunto-tuyo.  
— ¿¡Qué acaso no soy tu padre!?  
— ¡Ya deja de usar ese chantaje conmigo! ¡Lo usas desde que era una potra! ¿¡Y pretendes que funcione en esta situación también!? ¡Ya estoy HARTA! ¡HARTA DE _TI_ Y DE CANTERLOT! ¡HARTA DE TI HACIÉNDOME SENTIR COMO UNA INÚTIL! ¡YA DEJA DE QUERER VIVIR TUS SUEÑOS A TRAVÉS DE MÍ!

Hubo varios segundos de silencio. Parecía tan antinatural que ninguno de los tres replicara, se moviera o respirara. Incluso sentí que alguna especie de ser omnipotente detuvo el tiempo para los tres tuviéramos tiempo de considerar nuestras opciones.

— ¡Estás desperdiciando tu vida! — Él rompió el hechizo para seguir gritando. — Tienes un potencial que casi nadie más tiene, ¿¡Por qué lo tiras por la borda así!?

Por potencial se referían al hecho de las alas y el cuerno.

— ¡Ustedes tampoco me están escuchando, por amor a las princesas! — Inspiré hondo para tratar de tranquilizarme. No quería que el último recuerdo en mi casa (por unos años o algo así) fuera una pelea. — Por primera vez, siento que tengo una dirección. ¡Algo por lo que vivir…!  
— ¿¡Persiguiendo criaturas que se extinguieron hace miles de años, y que probablemente solo vivieron en leyendas!? — Exclamó mi padre. — ¡Sé realista, Feather!  
— ¡SOY realista! ¡Piénsenlo; ¡Vivieron con nosotros miles de años y de pronto desaparecieron así cómo así! — Traté de razonar con ellos por última vez. Una parte de mí quería desesperadamente que lo entendieran, me abrazaran y mi desearan buena suerte. La otra parte (aquella que siempre está en mi contra con su feo sentido común) sabía que eso no iba a pasar. — ¡Tienen qué estar en algún lugar, o al menos debe haber un motivo por el cuál desaparecieron! — Agregué  
— Tal vez murieron en la guerra… — Mi madre trataba de razonar conmigo.  
— Solo son leyendas. — La calló mi padre.  
— ¿En la guerra de la cual tampoco tenemos pruebas de que realmente pasó? — Apunté. — No. Los humanos tienen qué estar escondidos en algún lugar, ¡Yo lo sé!  
— No eres la única lunática que los está buscando. Nadie está financiando sus proyectos. No existieron, y aunque existan, si nadie los ha encontrado hasta ahora, ¿Qué te hace pensar que _tú_ vas a hacerlo?

Di varios pasos hacia atrás. Fue como si mi propio padre me diera una puñalada en el corazón, o una bofetada. Por primera vez, sus palabras me hicieron dudar. Me hizo cuestionarme si es verdad que perdí el juicio, y es que dicen que las palabras duelen más que los golpes, pero nadie te dice que duelen más si vienen de alguien que es importante para ti, aunque ahora que lo pienso es un poco obvio. Mi mirada se dirigió lentamente a mi cama, más específicamente bajo ella. Tenía una pequeña caja donde escondía mis ahorros. Seguro los iba a necesitar, aunque estoy consciente de que esto no va a financiar un viaje tan loco como el mío, pero me conozco y sé que encontraré la forma de salir de los apuros.

— Me encanta la confianza que tienen en mí.  
— Solo estamos tratando de quitarte el velo de fantasía que tienes en la cabeza desde que eras una potra. — Dijo mi madre. — ¡Esto es una locura!  
— Bleh… Les escribiré seguido. — Murmuré terminando con la conversación mientras guardaba mis ahorros en mi mochila, consciente de que eso era lo único que me faltaba, y comencé a bajar las escaleras de caracol.  
— ¡Golden! — Exclamó mamá.  
— ¡Vuelve aquí en este instante, Feather!

Pero yo ya había cerrado la puerta principal detrás de mí.

— ¡NO TE MOLESTES EN REGRESAR O ESCRIBIR! — Quiero pensar que me lo imaginé, y que ninguno de mis padres fue capaz de decir eso.

…

Pasaron varios días, y tenía tantos lugares en mente qué visitar dónde conseguir información que no sabía por dónde empezar. Solo sabía que debía irme, pero no planeé una ruta, y por un momento pensé en ir hacia donde el viento me llevara. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que eso no funcionaría. Tenía que sentarme, tomar una libreta, un mapa y visitar un lugar a la vez. Me sentía tan motivada y llena de vida que era difícil concentrarse. Tanto, que corrí todo el camino hasta la estación de tren.

Encontrar lugares dónde quedarse era fácil, el problema era poder pagarlos. De alguna manera me las arreglé para conseguir dinero dibujando, pero eso a veces no era suficiente y tuve qué conseguir empleos temporales, algunas veces hacía falta gente en las bibliotecas o en las construcciones. Era pesadísimo y, durante semanas mis avances fueron "cero" por salir y dejarme caer agotada a la cama (que muchas veces era no más que un catre). ¿El colmo? Que en los trabajos pesados me pagaban menos por ser una yegua. Desgraciadamente, tiene sentido. No tengo tanta fuerza como un semental para cargar sacos o jalar carretillas con material yo sola. Siempre tenía que pedir ayuda, o tomar descansos más seguidos, aun ayudada de magia.

A veces mi plan original era llegar a una ciudad, pero el día no duraba lo suficiente y tenía qué hacer paradas en la noche. Incluso un lobo hambriento me mordió. Creí que iba a morir ahí, pero le dio el olor de unos sándwiches que tenía en mi mochila y se fue con ellos. ¿Acaso eso tiene algún sentido? Muchas veces tenía la impresión de que el mundo estaba de cabeza, pero no, solo era yo y el hambre de días que llegaba a tener.

Otras veces revisaba las bibliotecas locales en busca de información nueva, casi nunca la tenían. Pronto me di cuenta que me quedaría sin espacio para mis cosas, y pagué para que aplicaran el hechizo de mochila sin fondo. Lo sorprendente es que era tan ligera que no parecía que tuviera miles y miles de pergaminos y tinta en su interior. Gastarme todo ese dinero valió la pena al final, aunque durante varias semanas me estuve arrepintiendo. A veces no tenía para comer, pero al menos tenía un techo dónde dormir, aunque fuera austero.

No tardé mucho en toparme con otros antropólogos que me llevaron con arqueólogos y más expertos en la materia con mi misma preocupación. No era la única que estaba buscando a los seres humanos, pero con toda esta libertad seguramente sería la primera en encontrarlos. Me tenía fe. El resto del mundo no, pero yo sí, y eso era lo único que importaba… ¿No?

Sé que es estúpido, pero empezaba a preocuparme el por qué nadie los ha encontrado aún.

En muchas ocasiones iba a las casas de los arqueólogos y me abrieron la puerta, pero en cuánto supieron que yo no era una princesa se portaban cortantes conmigo y ya no me decían nada útil. En el peor de los casos, me cerraban la puerta en la cara porque "Esos asuntos no son para civiles". Esto me dio una pista de que seguramente había algo mucho más grande acerca de los humanos que nadie quería que se supiera. Pero, ¿Por qué? Yo iba a descubrirlo.

Llegué a pensar que las mismas princesas estaban detrás del gran secreto.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que solo eran paranoias mías. Lo cierto es que, los arqueólogos no confiaban los unos en los otros. Todo este tiempo me estuvieron sacando información para beneficiarse ellos. No es que hubiera algo "más grande", es que solo querían que una princesa les financiara la investigación.

Estúpidos.

Luego de muchos meses de viajar, investigar, reunir datos, desechar otros; cada vez que sentía que estaba cerca y más cerca y a punto de dar con los humanos, algo aparecía y tiraba todo lo que yo ya tenía a la basura. Me sentía como si armara un gran rompecabezas y todas mis piezas fueran tan diferentes que no embonaran entre sí. Casi como si vinieran de cajas diferentes. No entendía por qué todos teníamos información distinta. Tardé mucho tiempo en descubrir que me estaban dando falsas. No soy tan importante, seguro entre ellos también se dan falsas.

Fue doloroso aprender que no podía confiar en _nadie_.

Temía que el día en que debiera volver a casa y darles la razón a mis padres estaba más cerca. Cada día tenía más ganas de tirar la toalla y volver a mi vida monótona y aburrida de antes. Levantarme, desayunar, bañarme, sentarme a leer o dibujar, escribir sobre las aventuras que me gustaría tener algún día, buscar un trabajo "de verdad", dormir, levantarme…

Cada vez tenía más ganas de volver a ese lugar al que llamaba hogar porque no tenía de otra, porque siempre me he sentido fuera de lugar.

Y un "buen día", me perdí en medio del mar. Trataba de ir al reino vecino por mar (no tenía suficiente dinero para ir en barco), y de alguna manera que no logro entender, me desorienté. Los pegasos tienen un sentido de orientación excelente, cómo las aves, y siempre creí que yo también lo tenía.

El clima era horrible, espantoso, lo peor que he visto en años. Había demasiada niebla y era muy difícil ver hacia el frente. Por más que trataba de guiarme con la brújula y el mapa no conseguía dejar de sentirme perdida. Se me hizo divertido pensar que estaba tan perdida como en la vida, pero no lo fue y sentí un gran vacío en el pecho. Me perdí en medio del mar. Tuve que repetírmelo varias veces hasta asimilarlo.

Estaba comenzando a asustarme, pero me dije que, si seguía volando, debía llegar a algún lugar, algún reino vecino donde no hablaran mi idioma o Equestria, aunque sea una isla desierta... El problema es que el día no duraría para siempre y debía apurarme, y tampoco tenía agua para pasar la tarde cómodamente.

Luego de muchas horas de volar, estaba agotada y desesperada. No había tierra en kilómetros. Ni una mísera isla. Nada. Tampoco parecía haber nada vivo en el mar. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Mis alas y mis pulmones ya no daban para más y creí que era mejor acostarme sobre una nube para morir (o para recuperarme), como los delfines cuando van a las playas. Y lo habría hecho, pero las únicas nubes son de tormentas. En cualquier momento comenzaría a llover y eso solo significaba que estaba acabada.

—Joder…— El sonido de mi propia voz me asustó más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Las primeras gotas empezaron a caer y sentí que uno de mis peores miedos se volvía realidad.

Sentí que me estaba poniendo pálida. Esto era malo. Muy, muy, muy malo. Miro mis cascos y están temblando. Estoy temblando y el nudo en la boca del estómago no me deja en paz, pero no tengo nada qué vomitar de cualquier manera. Estúpida ansiedad en el pecho.

Sé perfectamente que mis alas no son impermeables. Si no encuentro tierra o un refugio pronto, o al menos algo para mantenerme a flote, mis alas se harán pesadas con la lluvia y no podré seguir planeando. Sin contar lo agotada que ya me siento. Me arde la garganta y a mis pulmones les cuesta cada vez más respirar. Cada segundo era aún más difícil e insoportable que el anterior, la tormenta cada vez cobraba más fuerza, comenzaba a sentir tabiques en vez de alas. Luché todo el tiempo por mantenerme a flote mientras comenzaba a perder altitud, pero era inútil. Comencé a caer en picada con todo el viento y el sabor del agua salada contra mi rostro. Contemplé con impotencia como la distancia entre el mar y yo disminuía a cada segundo y el impacto me dolió como si me hubieran lanzado contra el concreto.

Lo único que me quedaba era luchar para evitar que el océano y toda su inmensidad me tragaran viva. Pero rápidamente me quedé sin fuerzas para continuar. ¿Realmente era el fin?

Desesperada, seguí tratando de mantenerme a flote mientras trataba de visualizar tierra. Un pedazo de madera, o en mis fantasías más locas por el agua de mar, un bote. Juro que llegué a ver un bote. Pero con la niebla era casi imposible ver más allá de mi casco. Ya había terminado de resignarme y dejé de luchar.

Pasaron unos segundos y ni siquiera me quedaban fuerzas para llorar. Solo estaba esperando a morir ahogada, o al menos, un milagro que me salvara, lo cual era poco probable.

Juro que vi un bote.

Empezaba a ver mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos. Cuando empecé a aprender magia. Cuando apliqué para la escuela de unicornios dotados y me aprobaron por ser alicornio. Cómo mis esperanzas comenzaron a caer en picada cuando vi que nunca podría ser tan buena cómo los otros unicornios. Las veces que me hicieron burla por eso. Cómo me rendí luego de unos años, deserté y fui a otra escuela. Cómo sentí que no encajaba por culpa de estas estúpidas alas…

(Juro que vi un bote)

… Cuando jugaba con papá. Las veces que rechacé salir por quedarme leyendo en la biblioteca. Cómo descubrí las leyendas de los humanos. La extraña, extraña manera de cómo supe que _fueron_ reales. "Creí que mi abuelo había quemado todo… y te las arreglaste para esconder todo esto aquí…" "Oh, Golden, trabajas mucho, ¿Por qué no sales un rato a que te dé el sol?" "Déjenla, al menos ella tendrá un buen futuro".

 _(Juro que vi un bote)_

Cómo conocí a mi mejor amiga. Me pregunté si ella sabría lo que ha sido de mí, y cómo se habrá sentido. Recordé todos los llantos hasta dormir y todas las risas que me hicieron tirarme al suelo con un dolor en el estómago. Las pocas fiestas a las que fui, la graduación de la facultad y lo mucho que me divertía cuando decidía salir de mi caparazón. Me lamenté por no haber salido de él más tiempo. ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hice con mi vida? Ya no importa, todo acaba aquí.

El agua y las sacudidas hacen que quiera vomitar.

Pero… ¿Qué es eso? Puedo ver una silueta a lo lejos mientras las olas me obligan a subir, bajar, me arrastran y me golpean sin césar. Pero la silueta no se parece a nada que haya visto antes. Y solo sé que se mueve y viene hacia mí. Por un segundo, creo que es un bote con un pony.

— Auxilio… — Traté de gritar o hacer alguna señal para que me viera, sin éxito. Mi voz sonaba más como el chillido que emite un ratón cuando sabe que el fin es inminente.

A este punto ya no trataba de mantenerme consciente, era mi fin. El aire poco a poco se me acababa y todo lo que podía ver era el verde-azul de la infinidad del mar.

…

Lo primero que vi fue el cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas. Me sentía muy desorientada y todo mi cuerpo me dolía. ¿Estoy muerta? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esto es el cielo? ¿Y el paraíso que todos creían que estaba aguadando por nosotros después de la muerte, con los reyes antes de Celestia y los querubines? Me oí toser mucho, luchando por respirar normalmente, y escuché una voz. No podía entender lo que decía, cómo si hablara en otro idioma, pero ese tono de preocupación era normal en todas las lenguas.

Todo a mi alrededor parecían más manchas y borrones que vegetación, rocas, fuego y arena. Luché por levantarme, pero en mi estado actual no podía.

— Debió ser una caída muy fea… — Dijo una voz masculina. Cuando pude oír lo que decía no pude más que asentir y abrir los ojos como platos.

Miré a mi alrededor rápidamente y estaba haciéndome tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo que la cabeza comenzó a dolerme. Me sentía mareada y me dieron arcadas, creí que iba a vomitar.

No estoy muerta.  
No sé dónde estoy.  
Alguien me salvó.  
Pero no era un pony.

Aquella criatura tenía dos garras que se asemejaban a las de un águila, pero tenía cinco uñas cortas, las águilas solo tenían cuatro y muy largas. También la piel parecía más suave y delicada, solo con pelo en lo que yo creía que eran las patas. Sus otras dos patas eran más parecidas a las de un mono. A decir verdad, esa criatura se asemejaba más a un mono que a cualquier otra cosa que yo hubiera visto, pero no tenía tanto pelo cómo uno. Solo en la cabeza, en el pecho y en las piernas.

Traté de buscar en mi memoria alguna leyenda que hablara de algo que se le pareciera, pero no encontré nada. ¿Para qué me sirvió la carrera si no puedo recordar nada?

("¿Acaso tenías idea de lo que implicaba esa carrera? ¿Alguna salida laboral? ¿Mínimo sabías para qué te serviría después? Te diré para qué; para _nada."_ Sacudí la cabeza para alejar la voz de mi padre).

Miré alrededor. No había nadie cerca. Esa cosa… ¿Esa cosa habló?

Por su voz, pude deducir que era un macho. Me miraba y con una de sus patas sostenía una rama, asando un bombón. Mi estómago gruñó. Por Celestia, que hambrienta estoy…

 _(¿Cuánto llevas sin comer, Golden Feather? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos?)_

— … ¿ _Qué_ eres? — Fue lo único que atiné a decir por la impresión y la cantidad de pensamientos que no podía apartar por más que me esforzara. Ni siquiera un "gracias" por haberme salvado la vida. Me sentía increíblemente agradecida, y al mismo tiempo, impresionada y asustada por lo desconocido.  
— ¡Woah! ¿¡Hablas!? — Me preguntó mientras se ponía pálido.  
— Bueno, sí… — Esto comenzaba a volverse aún más confuso, si es que era posible. — Igual que tú. A menos que me esté ahogando y esto sea una loca alucinación que estoy teniendo antes de morir. — Traté de sonar graciosa, y me sorprendió que él se riera. Nadie se ríe por mis chistes, normalmente creen que son de mal gusto, impertinentes, pesados o fuera de contexto. No pude evitar sonreír, era agradable escuchar la risa de otro ser.  
— Me llamo John. — Sonrió mientras me ofrecía una de sus patas. No entendí qué estaba tratando de hacer, y hubiera retrocedido si hubiera podido. — Anda, tu pata. No muerdo…  
— Eh… yo me llamo Golden Feather. — Dije mirándolo, forzando la sonrisa por un segundo y noté que usaba lentes. Luego volví mi mirada hacia su pata, y de nuevo hacía él. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

De nuevo el río. Yo no era capaz de saber qué era tan gracioso. No entendía su sentido del humor, pero seguro era de tan mal gusto cómo el mío. Había muchas cosas que no comprendí en este momento. El mareo comenzaba a desaparecer y se volvía cada vez más leve. Creo que la escena sería bastante cómica, él se ve increíblemente feliz y yo increíblemente confundida.

De pronto comenzó a reír más fuerte.

— ¡Eres un unicornio con alas! — Pero estaba riendo de felicidad e incredulidad. Se llevó sus patas delanteras a la cabeza. Era como si una gran revelación lo hubiera golpeado. — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Son reales, son reales! — Repitió para sí mismo a la vez que se levantó y comenzó a saltar por la emoción. De alguna manera, ya me esperaba que fuera bípedo.  
— Bueno… sí… Pero la verdad tú no te pareces a nada que yo haya visto. — Apunté mientras trataba de permanecer seria. Su entusiasmo era casi contagioso.  
— Creí que los unicornios se mantenían lejos de los humanos que no tenían buen corazón. — Dijo para sí mismo mientras volvía a la arena, sin separar una de sus patas de su sien.

De pronto sentí que toda la sangre huía de mi cara.

— ¿D-D-Dijiste humanos?

Lo vi asentir entusiasmado mientras reía de felicidad y trataba de calmar su éxtasis. De algún lado saqué fuerzas para ponerme de pie, pero estaba temblando tanto que creí que volvería a la arena de la playa en cualquier momento.

— ¡Tú eres un ser humano! — Exclamé casi sin temor a equivocarme, y él asintió aún más enérgicamente. — No puedo creerlo… — Murmuré. — ¡YO TAMPOCO LO CREO!

De pronto los dos empezamos a gritar eufóricos porque el otro era real. Cómo si hubiera sido el descubrimiento del siglo. Y entre nosotros, ¡Lo era! ¡Había encontrado a un ser humano vivo! Ni siquiera nos estábamos preguntando cómo o por qué. Pero no tardé en volver a la arena. Noté lo cálida que era y el frío que tenía. El agua estaba helada.

Apenas la euforia comenzaba a pasar, comenzamos a hacernos miles y miles de preguntas, no dejábamos hablar al otro y eso no nos frustró. Lo único que me molestaba a mí es que no llevaba hojas ni papel ni nada de eso. Todo se había perdido en el mar.

— … toda mi investigación se perdió en el mar… — Murmuré y no pude evitar emitir un grito ahogado.

La mejor parte es que él no era el único.

Había más cómo él.

…

— ¿¡Es que te has vuelto loco, John!?  
— Elisa, cálmate…

La familia de John estaba de vacaciones en un lugar alejado de la civilización en un país llamado Australia. Al parecer, John estaba muy estresado por el trabajo y creyó que alejarse un poco a la vieja casa de playa de su abuelo era buena idea.

John notó que comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa (Es normal, estoy en un lugar del que nunca he oído hablar) y luego de charlar un poco más tranquilos, nos dimos cuenta de que humanos y ponies no éramos muy diferentes. Solo… éramos de especies distintas y eso era todo. También teníamos miedo, también podíamos sentir felicidad y tristeza, enojo, decepción…

Sin embargo, no pudimos pasar mucho tiempo en la playa, porque empezaba a hacer frío y, supongo que, por la euforia, me ofreció quedarme en su casa en lo que arreglábamos todo esto de la existencia de la especie del otro. Al llegar, nos recibió su esposa.

Su esposa, Elisa, se asustó mucho y gritó cuándo me vio, y yo grité, y ella gritó más y me di cuenta de que estaba asustada, y yo grité cuando la vi tomar una escoba, y John habló tratando de tranquilizarla, pero…

— ¡NO PUEDES PEDIRME QUE ME CALME! — Le gritó aún más fuerte, histérica. Creí que iba a pegarle a su marido con la escoba, así que, con magia, alejé la escoba de la escena. Juraría que John dio un respingo de sorpresa. Luego, su mujer inspiró hondo para tranquilizarse y no despertar a su hija, Jenna, de unos seis años de edad, según me dijo John. Yo solo estaba ahí sin saber qué hacer, con las patas temblando y sintiendo una mezcla de felicidad, miedo y cansancio, sufrí mucho tratando de caminar y llegar hasta aquí. Estaba muy incómoda escuchando la discusión de ambos, y aún me sentía débil como para moverme sin ayuda. — Escucha. Tenemos aquí a un ser que se supone no debería existir, ¡Y me pides que me comporte como si fuera lo más normal del mundo!  
— ¡Solo escúchame! — Le volvió a rogar. — ¡Creí que te encantaba la fantasía y todas esas cosas, como a mí!  
— _Por amor a dios, John…_ — Musitó en otro idioma, que más tarde supe, era _español_. Elisa no sabía qué decir, pero parecía que se enojaba más con cada respiración que daba su marido. — Me gusta precisamente porque NO es real. Sabes que realmente no creo en la magia... — John puso expresión de alguien a quien se le rompe algo muy preciado. — ¡De cualquier manera! ¿¡Cómo piensas mantener a un caballo!? ¡Necesita muchos cuidados!  
— Es una yegua adulta, puede cuidarse sola, supongo. —Se encogió de hombros. Que por fin alguien reconociera que era una adulta me llenaba de satisfacción.

Al final, John me hizo un ademán para que yo me retirara a otra habitación. Asentí y caminé, tambaleándome, hasta que llegué a un cuarto que apenas estaba amueblado con una cama y un armario. Pero aun cerrando la puerta y cubriendo mis orejas con la almohada, la discusión se escuchaba nítidamente.

— Mira, está perdida, ella está igual de confundida y asustada que tú y yo, y te podría apostar que ella nos tiene más miedo de lo que tú se lo tienes ahora.  
— ¿¡Tú no le tienes miedo!? ¿¡Y qué va a pasar con Jenna cuando la vea!?  
— ¿Puedes tratar de ser racional por una vez en tu vida? ¡Está-asustada! Y a Jenna le encantan los unicor…  
—… ¿Racional? — Soltó una carcajada y habló con un tono irónico — ¡Sí, claro! — La discusión comenzaba a subir de tono. Juraría que esta no es la primera vez que discuten, y que solo me están usando de pretexto para seguir haciéndolo. — ¡Es muy racional pedirme cuidar a un unicornio alado!  
— ¡Nadie te ha pedido que la cuides, Elisa! — Le increpó John. — ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Siempre juegas al mentalista conmigo y con Jenna y SIEMPRE pretendes que sabes lo que estamos pensando, poniendo palabras en nuestras bocas y torciendo las cosas a tu favor!

Tragué saliva. No debía seguir escuchando, pero salir a dar una vuelta tampoco era una opción. Solo me acosté sobre la cama, sin ni siquiera abrigarme y cerré los ojos, creyendo que caería dormida en cualquier momento. Realmente esperaba que todo esto fuera real, excepto por la pelea. Pensar que estuve a punto de morir me hacía sentir ansiedad, así que traté de ir a mi lugar feliz para tranquilizarme. Pero, ya estaba en él. Todo lo que quería está aquí; encontrar a los humanos. Ahora solo necesitaba reunir evidencia para callarle la boca a todos los que dijeron que no podría hacerlo. Haría un cambio en Equestria y todo sería gracias a mí, y por fin tendría todo lo que me merezco.

— Mira… — Suspiró John, relajando su tono para tratar de calmar a su colérica esposa. — ¿Por qué no nos relajamos y vemos qué hacemos con Golden Feather?  
— ¿¡Ya le pusiste nombre!? — Exclamó aún más enfadada si es que era posible.  
— En realidad así nos dijo que se llamaba… ¡Entiende que es igual a nosotros!  
— Oh, sí ¡Wow, cuántas similitudes! ¡Tiene alas, cuerno y camina en cuatro patas como nosotros!

No sé cuántas horas siguieron discutiendo, ya no solo por mí. Como dije, solo me usaban de excusa para seguir peleando. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se cansaran de mí y comenzaran a discutir de absolutamente todo, desde que si no había dinero suficiente hasta si la corbata de cuadrados no le gustaba a Elisa, o si el vestido rojo era feo o no. Tenía ganas de gritarles que se callaran, pero para empezar esta no es mi casa, o mi mundo.

…

Pasé unas cuantas semanas en el mundo humano reuniendo toda la información que pude y a cambio, le contaba a John toda la historia de Equestria y todo lo que él me pidiera. Nunca le caí bien a Elisa, pero para que ningún grupo de locos llegara a raptarme o algo así, creo que lo mantuvo en secreto. Siendo honestos, ¿Le contarías esto a alguien? "¿Policía? Sí, hay un alicornio en mi casa, por favor envíen a control de animales. Adiós."

Y, además, Jenna era una de las cositas más adorables que he visto. Le prometí que la dejaría montarme y volaríamos juntas si mantenía el secreto. Me asombra lo fácil que es impresionar y mantener felices a los niños. Además, era bastante bien portada, apenas y hacía ruido. Era como si no hubiera un niño en la casa…

A pesar de las constantes peleas familiares, fueron de los mejores días de mi vida. Fue como descansar después de mucho tiempo trabajando sin parar. Pero todo eso tenía que acabar alguna vez. John debía volver a trabajar y a su vida diaria y yo a la mía. Al menos teníamos un calendario similar tanto en Equestria como en el mundo humano. Me dijo que yo podría volver cuando quisiera dentro de x fechas. Es decir, Elisa me estaba corriendo porque sus vacaciones estaban a punto de terminar, y aunque no me lo dijera, seguro quería pasar unos días tranquila sin "sucios animales parlantes"

— ¿Podría llevarme algunos libros? — Pregunté casi apenada. — Me gustaría estudiarlos mientras no estoy aquí…  
— ¡Seguro! — Exclamó John mientras peinaba su cabello castaño, aunque se lo volvía a alborotar. Si él fuera un pony, seguro sería muy guapo. Apenada, sacudo la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos. Golden, no. Él es un humano con familia, y tú un caballo parlante. — Toma los que quieras del librero.  
— ¿Ya te vas a tu casa? — Preguntó Jenna inocentemente. Yo asentí. El verla me hacía que me doliera un poco que mis "vacaciones" terminaran.  
— Bueno, sí… Tú también tienes que ir a la tuya. — Le dije mientras le revolvía el pelo. Sentí que Elisa trataba de fulminarme con la mirada mientras entraba por la puerta. Tragué saliva y dejé de tocar a su hija.  
— ¿Y volverás?  
— Claro que sí… — Le aseguré, y no pude evitar pensar "si todo sale bien…", pero ¿Por qué me preocupo? Luego de llevar toda esta evidencia, seré mencionada en los libros de historia, seguro habría toda una revolución y mi carrera ascendería de golpe. Cerré los ojos y sonreí tratando de imaginarlo. Ya pensaré qué haré después.

Tenía un plan y pensaba apegarme a ello. Solicitar una audiencia con la princesa Celestia (Ella misma no apoyaba a los antropólogos por creer que solo eran fantasías, y la verdad es que no hay nadie más a quién acudir. Y como ya dije, _no puedes confiar en ninguno de ellos_ ), presentarle mis descubrimientos, recibir felicitaciones, escribir un libro o dos, recibir premios importantes, ganar millones de bits, donarlo a beneficencia, perseguir otro sueño.

Sé que no suena como el mejor plan del mundo, pero pienso afinarlo bien en el camino. Además, me sentía tan viva de nuevo. Sentía que podía dominar el mundo si quería, y tenía toda la vida por delante (y tal vez un poco más) para hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Dicen que los alicornios envejecen más lento que los ponies, pero si me detenía a pensar en eso, comenzaba a sentirme triste…

Unos días después y con fotos, libros, unos dibujos que Jenna había hecho de los cuatro jugando (para su edad dibujaba muy bien. Si los humanos tuvieran cutiemark, estoy segura de que la de ella sería un lápiz o algo así, como la mía), y una mochila nueva que me regalaron, adaptada para un pony, me fui de ahí por la noche.

Fui capaz de recordar la ruta que seguí, y exhausta, llegué a Equestria en la mañana. Hice una parada para comer y dormir una o dos horas (un sueño inquieto, sentí que no dormí NADA), y llegué a Canterlot con mi cuerpo temblando y, jadeando, aterricé en frente del castillo. Mi mirada se dirigió a la fuente y me dieron muchas ganas de beber de ella.

Los guardias me miraron "por encima del hombro" y tenían sus lanzas cruzadas en señal de "No puedes pasar".

— Solicito una audiencia… — Jadeé — Con la princesa Celestia… — Jadeé.  
— ¿De parte de quién?  
— De la Princesa Golden Feather… — Dije con toda la seguridad que fui capaz de imprimir en mi voz, esperando a que me creyeran, pero solo recibí una risa estridente como respuesta. — Por favor, ¡Es urgente que la vea! — Rogué.  
— La princesa Celestia está muy ocupada como para atender a un pony con delirios de la realeza. — Apenas y pudo contener la burla en su voz. Creí que se reiría, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez sigue tratando de actuar estricto y serio cómo el estereotipo de guardia real.  
— ¿Al menos puedes ir a preguntarle? — Contesté con exasperación en mi voz.  
— Mejor regresa por dónde viniste, alicornio de segunda. — Casi escupe el segundo guardia. Creí que mi sangre comenzaba a hervir.  
— ¿Perdón?  
— No creo que la princesa quiera ver a una plebeya. — Agregó y los dos comenzaron a reír.

Pero ya me harté de sentirme mal cada vez que alguien hace un comentario despectivo hacia mi persona. Traté de razonar con ellos, pero nuestras voces y la discusión iban subiendo de tono, y estaba tan molesta que me levanté sobre mis patas traseras y golpeé el suelo gritando;

— ¡SI NO SE CALLAN Y VAN A BUSCARLA LES JURO QUE VOY A…!  
— Muy bien, ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Preguntó una yegua, claramente molesta. Los guardias fueron los primeros en girarse, se pusieron nerviosos y se arrodillaron exclamando "¡Su alteza!"

Tardé un poco en reaccionar y mirar. Era la princesa de la noche, Luna, y justo a su lado estaba la Princesa Celestia. Ambas parecían claramente molestas mientras aterrizaban en el suelo. Sus zapatos de oro y plata producían golpes secos mientras se acercaban. Esto era increíble, nunca las había visto juntas. De hecho, nadie las veía juntas de día. En ese momento, olvidé toda la desconfianza que sentía hacia la princesa Luna.

— P-Princesas… — Dije arrodillándome una vez que salí de mi incredulidad.  
— Esta plebeya estaba tratando de entrar al castillo.  
— ¿Y por qué se lo negaron? — Exigió saber la princesa Luna mientras la princesa Celestia nos hacía ponernos de pie. — ¿Este es el trato que le dan a _nuestros_ súbditos? ¡Deberían estar avergonzados!

Mientras los guardias se ponían nerviosos, noté que Luna era apenas un poco más alta que yo, y lo alta que Celestia era en la vida real. Era la primera vez que veía a las princesas de tan cerca.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Quiso saber Celestia.  
— G-Golden Feather… — Titubeé. La verdad es que, después de haber analizado a fondo el cuento de las dos hermanas, la admiraba mucho. Siempre he pensado que, si se hubiera podido comprobar que yo tengo sangre real, me habría gustado ser cómo ella. Gobernar con sabiduría e indulgencia…

Desgraciadamente, no tengo tanta suerte.

La princesa asintió y me pidió que la siguiera, disculpándose por cómo me habían tratado sus guardias, asegurando que serían sancionados y que para compensarme no me pondría en lista de espera, sino que me atendería en ese momento, todo esto mientras su hermana, la princesa Luna, se quedaba reprendiendo a los guardias.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras la seguía. Quise dejar lo mejor para el final, así que solo dije que era historiadora, lo mucho que me apasiona mi "profesión" y que había hecho un descubrimiento importante que "cambiaría la historia de Equestria para siempre". Pero no di muchos detalles, y estaba consciente de que empezaba a sonar como una loca. De pronto Celestia se detuvo, y creí que me echaría, pero en vez de eso abrió las puertas de lo que parecía ser una sala de reuniones y me invitó a pasar con ella. Me ofreció un asiento en frente de ella y una taza de té. Traté de no beber como si estuviera desesperada, y sentarme en un cojín tan cómodo fue la mejor sensación del mundo luego de haber volado tanto sin parar.

— Te ves muy cansada… ¿Estás bien?  
— Mejor que nunca, princesa Celestia. Solo tuve un vuelo muy largo…  
— ¿Y qué es ese descubrimiento del que hablabas con tanta emoción? — Preguntó con curiosidad mientras tomaba un trozo de pastel con un tenedor.  
— No va a poder creerlo… — Contesté con un tono que pretendía ser profesional mientras sacaba algunas cosas de mi mochila. Los dibujos de Jenna, algunas fotos impresas y los libros "Mitología griega" "Esbozo de historia Universal" y "Segunda guerra mundial", por solo mencionar algunos. — ¡Humanos! — Exclamé con la sonrisa más grande que he esbozado en la vida.

Pero Celestia no sonrió. Su tenedor se detuvo a medio camino hacia su boca y cayó al suelo, al igual que la taza, la cual se rompió. Se puso tan pálida que se acentuaron las ojeras por la falta de sueño.

— Princesa… ¿E-Está bien? — Comencé a preocuparme. De pronto, gritó y gimió de dolor mientras se llevaba un casco al pecho y caía al suelo. Grité su nombre asustada y sin saber qué hacer, guardé rápido mis cosas sin importarme si se maltrataban o no y corrí a buscar a los guardias, quienes ya estaban en el pasillo, supongo que al escuchar a la princesa gritar así…  
— ¿¡Qué pasó!? — Preguntó uno, tratando de calmar mi histeria mientras el otro revisaba que la princesa estuviera bien. Su corona había caído también. En el suelo, de pronto se veía tan indefensa y tan débil…  
— ¡L-La princesa…!  
— Ella trató de atacarme… — Masculló Celestia, levantándose con ayuda del guardia, con una mezcla de furia, frustración y miedo en su voz.

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Escuché bien? ¿Me está acusando de haberla atacado luego de haber buscado a los guardias yo misma?

Algunos guardias se vieron unos a otros. El que estaba tratando de calmarme de pronto me tomó de la pata y me miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Es cierto?  
— No… ¡Suéltame, me lastimas! — Exclamé y retrocedí, liberándome de su agarre.

Vi cómo los guardias presentes en la habitación comenzaban a rodearme. Celestia les dio la orden de atraparme y todo estaba pasando tan rápido que creí que vomitaría.

Al siguiente segundo ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos y huyendo de los guardias. Algunos fueron a buscar a los otros, y en unos segundos ya tenía a todos los guardias del castillo persiguiéndome, tratando de embocarme por el gran laberinto que eran los pasillos. Traté de salir del castillo, pero no debía ir por la sala principal, seguramente es ahí donde irían a por mí primero.

Logré esconderme en una torre llena de libreros viejos. Contuve el impulso de estornudar lo mejor que pude. Sabía que no podía quedarme ahí por siempre, y escuchaba a los guardias acercándose. No tuve otra opción más que abrir la ventana (en realidad, la quebré) y salir volando por ahí lo más rápido que pude.

El bosque estaba "cerca". Creí que sería un buen lugar para esconderme aun cuando los oí gritando que me habían encontrado.

No tenía tiempo de sentarme a pensar en cómo me siento.

Un segundo estaba en el aire, sintiendo el viento golpearme en el rostro, el cabello y las plumas, y al otro sentí el sabor de la tierra y el pasto en mi boca

…

— Y bueno, básicamente, eso es todo. — Dije con la voz más fría e impersonal que pude, pero aun así salió temblorosa. Alguien me pasó un pañuelo, y hasta ese momento no fui consciente de que estaba a punto de llorar. — ¿Puedo ir a su baño, por favor?  
— Por aquí — Indicó Applejack a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y me pedía que la siguiera. Recorrimos un pasillo y me señaló la puerta del fondo a la derecha.

Lo único que hice fue lavarme la cara creyendo que el agua fría me caería bien. Me miré al espejo pensando que la yegua delante de mí se ve muy cansada, herida y desarreglada, pero, sobre todo; triste.

No sé qué haré a partir de ahora.

No tengo dinero, no tengo refugio, no tengo a nadie… No tengo a dónde ir. Quería pensar que saldría de esto, como siempre hacía cuando tenía dificultades y falta de recursos, pero este no era un asunto monetario…


	4. IV: Drama Familiar-La Letra Escarlata I

Ya llevaba delante del espejo un minuto o dos, diciéndome que debía tranquilizarme. Estoy segura de que Applejack estaba afuera haciendo guardia, supongo que es para cerciorarse de que no huya. Era perfecto, no podía escapar por la ventana porque estoy herida y el cuerpo aún me duele, no podía volar y no podía irme con ningún truco de magia. Pero odio que los ponies me vean así, tan patética, menuda, llorando y lamentándome. Sé que ella no me puede ver a través de la puerta, pero ¿A quién engaño? Sé perfectamente que puede oírme.

— Buena historia, Feather. — Increpó alguien al otro lado de la puerta de madera que comenzaba a astillarse por el paso de los años. Levanté la vista y me volví. No era la voz de Applejack, era Rainbow. — Pero necesitarás algo más convincente que una buena narración y una actuación para evitar pisar las mazmorras del palacio.

Me soné la nariz mientras trataba de reunir las fuerzas para responder. Y la verdad, no las encontraba en ningún lugar. Comenzaban a arderme los ojos por tanto lloriquear.

— ¿Van a entregarme? — Pregunté débilmente mientras lavaba mi cara como por tercera o cuarta vez. Solo me respondió el silencio, tragué saliva y salí tambaleándome.

Ahí estaban Applejack y Rainbow Dash de lado a lado a la puerta. La rubia me observaba casi con indiferencia, la mirada de la pegaso color cian era más dura y fría. Empecé a caminar hacia el comedor escoltada por ellas, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Ambas yeguas intercambiaron miradas y Applejack entró. Yo estaba a punto de entrar, pero me cerraron la puerta en la cara. Creo que están decidiendo qué van a hacer conmigo…

Rainbow no ponía los cascos en el suelo. Se mantenía volando todo el tiempo aunque fuera a poca altura, a veces mirando al frente como si fuera un militar con una disciplina inquebrantable, volviéndose de vez en cuando para mirarme de arriba abajo. A veces dando vueltas en círculos… Cada segundo se me hacía eterno, y traté de imaginar, de qué estarían hablando adentro. Para empezar, RD seguro ansiaba unirse a la conversación, y (si es que realmente estaban decidiendo qué hacer conmigo) podía imaginarla votando para entregarme, pero necesitaban a alguien para tener un ojo encima de mí aquí afuera mientras toman una decisión.

Cada momento que pasaba se me antojaba más insoportable que el anterior. Mi corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte y más rápido al punto que comenzaba a pesar y a doler. Traté de respirar para controlarlo mientras sentía como mi boca y mi garganta se secaban. Justo cuando comenzaba a pensar en agua, la puerta se abrió. Rainbow me indicó que entrara y obedecí, entrando ella justo detrás.

Las miradas de las cuatro ponies estaban clavadas en mí con distintas emociones e intenciones. Antes de que yo pudiera pedir un vaso de agua, dijeron casi al unísono "Averiguaremos lo que pasó realmente"

Me sentí algo aliviada, pero no me atreví a moverme o a hacer algo.

— Eso no significa que te creemos o que te dejaremos ir — Sentenció Applejack. Vi a RD de reojo, se veía satisfecha.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿¡Cómo pueden no creerme!? ¡Tienen todas mis cosas en la mesa! ¿¡No son pruebas suficientemente contundentes?! ¡Aquél guardia se volvió _loco_! ¿¡Dónde carajo está su sentido común!? Tengo tantas ganas de quitarle la expresión de satisfacción a Rainbow con una patada en la mandíbula…

— Al menos no del todo… — Corrigió Fluttershy con un tono de voz casi inaudible, como si eso fuera a amainar la intensidad de la furia de mis pensamientos.

No pude evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia la mesa, con todas mis pruebas ahí, ¿¡Acaso su lealtad hacia la princesa Celestia es más fuerte que mi palabra!? No tuve que esperar respuesta, era bastante obvio que sí lo era. Rarity miraba atentamente las fotos, las fotografías y las ilustraciones, como si lo que estuviera en ellas fuera lo más interesante que hay en ese lugar y en ese momento, por eso estaba tan callada.

Luego miré hacia la ventana como si eso fuera a tranquilizarme. Sentía una mezcla de todo, furia, rabia, ansiedad, miedo… El día estaba bastante nublado, las copas de los árboles se movían suavemente al compás del viento. A lo lejos vi un semental rojo de melena naranja y una potra pelirroja con un gran moño rosa. Parecían estar divirtiéndose mientras pateaban los árboles para recoger manzanas.

— ¿Entonces qué van a hacer conmigo? — Pregunté con el tono más neutral posible.  
— Te tendremos vigilada — Sentenció Twilight. Miró por la ventana para tratar de entender qué captaba tanto mi atención. Después, se volvió hacia mí con la poca luz que entraba dándole en la espalda y en las alas. — Yo iré personalmente con la princesa Celestia a hablar del asunto. Tomaré el primer tren a Canterlot mañana. Hasta que vuelva, te quedarás aquí en Sweet Apple Acres.  
— ¿¡Cómo sé que no van a entregarme apenas mi ala se recupere!? — Exigí respuesta. El trato de prisionera me sacaba de quicio. ¿Me tendrían como un pájaro en su jaula? No, gracias, eso no es para mí. Yo NO hice nada malo y nada de esto es justo, y me están tratando como si realmente me lo mereciera. Seguro vas a ir y le dirás "Celestia, vengo a lamerte tus brillantes zapatos de oro. Oh, por favor, envía a tus guardias y ponme una estrella dorada en la frente."

Ahora siento ganas de llorar. Perfecto.

— Porque ya lo habríamos hecho, cariño — Contestó Rarity aún con la vista clavada en mis libros. Ella no parece el tipo de pony que se interesa por la ciencia y la historia, parece más una yegua de negocios. Por menos de un segundo, me pregunto qué hay ahí que le llama tanto la atención.  
— ¿Por qué tendríamos algún interés en que te cures antes cuando trataste de asesinar a nuestra princesa? — Increpó Rainbow Dash acortando la distancia entre nosotras, estábamos casi nariz con nariz y presionó su pezuña contra mi pecho. Bufé y AJ la jaló de su cola arcoíris para que se alejara.  
— ¡Yo NO traté de asesinarla! ¡Ni siquiera la toqué!

A todo esto, ¿Dónde está la rosada? Tal vez tuvo que irse mientras yo estaba en el baño…

— Si fuera por mí — Se apresuró a agregar mientras se liberaba del agarre de su amiga, mirándola con el ceño fruncido durante esa fracción de parpadeo. — Te habría entregado y ejecutado en este mismo instante.

Instintivamente me llevé una pata al cuello, recordando súbitamente quienes son ellas y que tienen el poder de mandarme a la guillotina si las hago enfadar. No recuerdo haber visto una ejecución en mi vida, tal vez porque en el último siglo nadie ha cometido un crimen tan terrible para merecer eso. Como mucho, los destierran.

— ¡La están asustando! — Exclamó Fluttershy con un hilo de voz, levantándose de su asiento. Creí que se interpondría entre la pegaso cian y yo, pero su falta de valentía no le permitió moverse más de unos centímetros.  
— ¿No te das cuenta de la posición en la que está?  
— Bueno, Rainbow… y-yo le creo…

Giré mi cabeza para mirarla mejor. Ante la mirada desafiante de RD, Fluttershy trató de protegerse detrás de su sedoso cabello rosa.

— B-Bueno… parece más una niña asustada que una traidora… — Tragó saliva.

Twilight intervino antes de que RD pudiera decir algo más. Creí que Rainbow replicaría, pero en vez de eso solo suspiró y dijo que estaba bien, que lo dejaría así. Comenzaba a preguntarme desde hace cuánto tiempo se conoce este grupo, si antes o después de la coronación de la princesa Twilight.

— ¡Eso es! — Rarity exclamó emitiendo un grito ahogado. Cuando la miré, vi en su rostro una expresión de algo más grande que el entusiasmo corriente; inspiración. — ¡Necesito ir por papel, lápices, colores…! — La lista siguió mientras se colocaba un abrigo encima. La lista me era familiar, eran materiales de arte…  
— ¡Rarity! — Reclamó Applejack justo cuando el unicornio tomaba el pomo de la puerta. — ¡Necesito que nos ayudes aquí, sabes que tengo que ir a ayudar a Big Macintosh y a Apple Bloom…!

Rarity respondió con una risilla.

— Regresaré pronto, cariño — Dijo — Iré por esas cosas y volveré antes de que te des cuenta.  
— ¿Por qué no la llevas a la Boutique contigo? — Terció Fluttershy, pero la yegua ya había salido.

Rainbow Dash ya se había tomado mucho tiempo y debía salir y limpiar el cielo. Fluttershy tenía varios animales qué cuidar. Twilight debía preparar sus cosas para mañana… Me quedé sola con la yegua de los ojos verdes.

Cuando nos quedamos solas, no me dirigió palabra. El ambiente era tan pesado que me presionaba el pecho, dificultándome un poco respirar. Ella se limitó a sentarse y me pidió amablemente que recogiera mis cosas de la mesa, a lo cual accedí. Y, al no tener nada mejor qué hacer para matar la incertidumbre que se apoderaba lentamente de mí, me puse a dibujar. A pesar de que, más que dibujar, lo único que hacía era hacer garabatos y medio pintarlos. Me pregunté qué le había pasado a la yo que ansiaba dibujar. La que diario hacía hojas, hojas, hojas y hojas de lo que en su momento creyó que eran obras de arte, o que al menos pudieron serlo. Muy a mi pesar, la idea de ser artista no me duró mucho. No era práctico, así que preferí dedicarme a la Historia.

Al final, en medio de hojas arrugadas, ansiedad, frustración, desesperación y dolor de espalda y pecho, me puse a pensar. Tengo dos opciones:

A) Huir.

B) Ganarme su confianza. Así, podría ganar tiempo. Si realmente la lame botas princesa Twilight Sparkle va por sus guardias, podría conseguir que abogaran por mí.

Para ambos casos, tenía un plan 2.0, que según muchas novelas de venganza _(¿Venganza? No, no… No quiero vengarme… pero…)_

y misterio que he leído, sería el proceder más lógico:

Tendría que procurarme de una nueva identidad. Tal vez con un cambio de peinado, lentes de contacto y esconder mis alas con algo sería suficiente. ¿Qué haría después? No lo sé… ¿Conseguir identificaciones falsas? ¿Con qué dinero? ¿Para qué me sirve una identificación en Equestria?  
Creo que leo demasiado…

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Rarity entró con papel (pude distinguir algunos bocetos), y seguro que esas bolsas cargadas de cosas tienen todo lo que necesita.

— ¡Oh, querida, gracias por limpiar la mesa! — Exclamó con leve emoción en su voz y se volvió a Applejack. — ¿No te importa que dibuje aquí verdad?  
— No, pero…  
— ¡Muchas gracias! — La interrumpió y se puso a bocetar con una velocidad increíble. Applejack suspiró con resignación y juraría que había un esbozo de sonrisa en su rostro.  
— Solo tienes que dejarla libre para la hora de comer.  
— No hay problema, cariño. Ve y patea todos esos manzanos. — La animó.

Al final, AJ se despidió y salió con trote tranquilo por la puerta, sin dirigirme la mirada, pretendiendo que no estoy ahí.

Estoy a solas con la yegua bonita de los ojos azules y rímel carísimo. Si esperaba empezar a ganar la confianza de todas ellas poco a poco, esta era mi primera oportunidad. Hasta ahora, ¿Qué se de ella? Solo que cuida muy bien su melena, que tiene ataques de inspiración en momentos muy poco oportunos y que es una artista. Esto último podría jugar un punto a mi favor... O no.

— ¿Te molesta si tomo papel y unos colores? — Pregunté. ¿Cómo voy a hacer para ganarme tu confianza? — Los míos se rompieron con la caída…  
— En absoluto querida… — Respondió, luego la oí quejarse por lo bajo, pero afortunadamente no era de mí. — No es tan cómodo como en un restirador…  
— Lo sé… Pero aquí no parece haber ninguno…— Contesté suspirando con resignación y traté de pensar en algo para que la conversación no se muriera. — ¿Desde hace cuánto dibujas?  
— Uffff… — Hizo un ademán. Miré sus bocetos con más atención mientras ella pensaba. Su trabajo hablaba por ella. Creo que ya entendí su repentino ataque de inspiración. Era obvio que se había inspirado en las fotografías de los humanos para dibujar, sobre todo de los años 60's, y estaba tratando de mezclar eso con Equestria… — Desde que tengo memoria.  
— Genial… T-Tu trabajo es genial…  
— Gracias  
— Me atrevería a decir que eres la mejor diseñadora de Equestria. — Casi me muerdo la lengua. Hay una línea muy delgada entre querer ganar la confianza de alguien y ser una lambiscona, y empezaba a cruzarla. Para mi sorpresa, parecía que a ella le gustaba. ¿Debería seguir o es demasiado bajo incluso para mí?  
— ¿Esos son bocetos tuyos? — Inquirió con cierto interés.

La miré un poco confundida. Luego con su blanca pesuña señaló los papeles a medio arrugar. Sentí un leve rubor en mi rostro mientras los tomaba y los tiraba a la basura, pero no pude evitar asentir. Según ella, no estaban mal…

Luego de un rato no tuve que esforzarme mucho. Me hizo preguntas sobre las fotos, el clima del mundo humano, las diferencias que hay aquí y allá (La más notable a mi parecer, es que aquí las frutas son más jugosas y más dulces. Y llámenme loca, pero el agua me pareció más natural aquí, cómo si allá bebieran agua sucia y no les importara), y casi termino en un aprieto cuando empezamos a hablar de telas. Todo lo que yo le explicaba, dijo ella, le era muy útil para sus diseños. Pasamos unas dos horas charlando de la que pude sacar mucha información:

Tenía razón en mi suposición de que ella era un pony de negocios, tiene tres boutiques en tres ciudades diferentes; Ponyville, Canterlot y Manehattan. Al parecer, las abrió mientras yo estaba de viaje y por eso no me enteré de nada, solo me quedó felicitarla.

 _(—Y tengo planes de abrir otra en Vanhoover más adelante…)_

Conocía a Twilight desde hace unos años, a las demás las conocía desde hace un poco antes, pero solían ser más cercanas cómo ahora. Le gustaba la música clásica, aunque en su boutique en Manehattan se tocaba música más "moderna" por llamarla de alguna manera.

— Estos ponies y su nueva cosa llamada música… — La interrumpí sin querer, quejándome por lo bajo. — Perdón, sé que sueno como una yegua vieja…  
— ¡Yo dije lo mismo! — Exclamó y nos reímos. El hecho de que pudiéramos reír en una situación así me era tan… extraño.

También aprendí otras cosas más insignificantes, pero traté de recordar cada detalle de las otras cinco que pudiera ayudarme a ganar terreno. Si era capaz de apretar las clavijas correctas, tal vez consiga que me dejen ir. Pero eso era pedir demasiado. Twilight se iría mañana, y tal vez solo tengo unas horas para hacerme su amiga. Claro que es más rápido huir, pero seguramente me capturarían en unos días y esta vez sí daría a parar al calabozo, con mi ala herida o no. Mejor no me arriesgo… Estoy en terreno demasiado peligroso como para seguir perdiendo la cabeza.

Era increíble lo mucho que hablaba un pony cuando empezaba a tomarte confianza. O tal vez no era eso. A veces, es más sencillo hablar con un desconocido, porque no sabes cuándo vas a volverlo a ver. ¿Cuántas veces no le hemos contado nuestras desgracias al camarero? ¿O a alguien con quién haces una larga fila? ¿O con quién simplemente te sientas en el salón de clases los primeros días? Pero Rarity parecía muy feliz y realizada, seguramente abriría más boutiques en un futuro.

 _"Si es que no la atrapan contigo..."_

El pensamiento apareció como una nube oscura sobre mí. Tragué saliva. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Rarity… Rarity es una yegua hermosa con un futuro por delante. Si aboga por mí, podría ensombrecerse ese futuro; podrían encarcelarla si llegara a defenderme… No, Golden,

 _(Van a acusarla de traición)_

tienes que pensar en ti. En el momento en que limpies tu nombre, limpiarás el de todos aquellos quienes te ayuden.

Dejé que Rarity siguiera hablando mientras yo forzaba una sonrisa y asentía pretendiendo escuchar.

Solo tengo que evitar hacer _algo_ que lo arruine.

— ¿Y todos los vestidos los confeccionas tú misma?  
— La mayoría. Los diseños son míos, pero tuve qué contratar gente que cociera los demás para satisfacer la demanda de tres tiendas…  
— En algún momento también quise diseñar ropa… — Murmuré mientras jugaba con el lápiz, y apoyando mi mejilla con el casco.  
— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?  
— No era práctico… Necesitaba algo que me diera de comer…  
— … Hiciste lo que tus padres te dijeron, ¿Verdad? — Inquirió.

Tragué saliva. Quité la vista del lápiz para ver a una yegua (no sé si decepcionada o) preocupada. Podría ser ambos, ¿Lástima?

Sentí la necesidad de abrirme con ella.

— Bueno, sí… — Respondí sin muchos ánimos.

Me hizo un ademán para animarme a continuar, y tuve qué reunir mucha fuerza de voluntad para seguir. Nunca hablo de mí, y usualmente aquí es dónde cortaba la conversación y cambiaba de tema, recurriendo a frases tan baratas cómo "¿Está bien si hablamos luego de esto?", "No quisiera hablar de eso", "¿Te gustan las cucharas?". O la mejor de todas:

— Pero no hablemos de mí, háblame de ti, me pareces un pony taaaaan interesante… — Agregué fingiendo aún más interés. Rarity puso la cara de alguien que ya se sabe ese truco. O la de alguien que te recuerda que lo que funciona en un semental puede no funcionar en una yegua. — ¿Por dónde empiezo? N-no quiero remontarme a los tiempos de mis tátara abuelos… pero vi que la mayoría de mis antepasados eran artistas; pintores, escultores…

Me vi interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose abruptamente, sin poder evitar emitir un grito ahogado, ¿¡Son los guardias!?

AJ acababa de llegar y se veía agotada. Vi por la ventana, una buena parte de los árboles de manzana ya no tenían nada, y ya había empezado a llover. La yegua rubia se veía exhausta, y supongo que esa cara de que algo huele mal es porque le molesta que Rarity y yo estemos hablando tan amistosamente.

— Ya casi es hora de comer… — Anunció — Dulzura, ¿Puedes llevarla a su habitación por favor? Yo prepararé la comida…  
— Claro querida…  
— ¿Puedo ayudar? — Me ofrecí. Ya que quiero ganarme su amistad…  
— No dulzura, las recetas son secretos de familia…

Por la expresión de Rarity, creo que esa frase era más un "No te quiero en mi cocina o en el mismo espacio que yo, largo". Ella se veía molesta, yo no. A pesar de que Applejack no me estimara mucho, ella no ha sido grosera conmigo.

— Ven cariño, vamos a tu cuarto… — Me pidió Rarity. Yo asentí y la seguí.

Ya en el cuarto, cerramos la puerta sin correr el cerrojo y dejé que Rarity se sentara en la cama, y yo tomé la silla del escritorio y la acerqué para sentarme al lado de ella.

— ¿Applejack siempre es así? — Pregunté fingiendo desánimo. Ya sabía que debía dejar a Applejack y a Rainbow Dash fuera de mis planes, al menos de momento. Trataría con las demás, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, aunque esta última asegura que ya me cree. Twilight sería la del final, supuse que su viaje a Canterlot le tomaría más que unos días. ( _Implicando que no vuelve con toda la_ guardia real _por ti_.)  
— No te lo tomes personal… — Dijo en un tono que casi era ella disculpándose en vez de AJ — Ella es del tipo de pony "hazlo tú mismo". Pero la manera en que lo dijo no estuvo bien… — Se quejó por lo bajo. Yo tosí con algo de incomodidad. — Oh bueno, ¿En qué estábamos?  
— … — Me quedé pensando unos segundos. A veces me maldecía por ser tan distraída y no poder enfocarme en una cosa a la vez. Mi mente solía estar en todos lados menos en el presente. — Ah, sí… El caso es que todos eran artistas. Y así siguió por varias generaciones, pero la fortuna que tenían se fue acabando con el tiempo por la mala administración. Y mi abuela fue la primera en romper la tradición. Aunque no la veía muy seguido, creo que fue en parte por ella que decidí ser historiadora también.

Miré hacia ambos lados como para asegurarme de que nadie estaba escuchando. Era la primera vez que hablaba de esto con alguien. Me aseguré de cerrar la ventana y correr la persiana. Abrí la puerta para cerciorarme de que nadie escuchaba del otro lado, una vez segura corrí el cerrojo. Rarity se veía extrañada y, al mismo tiempo, fascinada. Volví a ocupar mi asiento y acorté aún más la distancia entre nosotras.

— Mi abuela fue la primera en romper la tradición…  
— Eso ya lo dijiste, querid…  
— No, ¡no me estás entendiendo! — La interrumpí, y traté de inspirar hondo. — Ella fue la primera que trató de descubrir a los humanos… Yo traté de hacerle honor y seguir sus pasos cuando no me dejaron dedicarme a las artes…  
— ¿Pero por qué no te dejaron…?  
— Ya te lo dije, porque no era práctico… — Y no sé cómo me siento exactamente en este momento. Mi voz tiembla y quiero llorar de frustración pura. Extraño a mi abuela, la extraño como no creí que fuera posible. Ella era la que me animaba a hacer lo que yo quisiera. — Siempre es más fácil estudiar matemáticas o ciencias para asegurarte de que tendrás algo qué comer, ¿No crees? — Me quejé — Me costó mucho convencer a mi papá de que la Historia también es una ciencia… En fin, volvamos a mi abuela. Ella no pudo seguir su viaje porque iba a tener a mi papá.

¿Cómo iba a seguir la parte que sigue? "La valentía con la que afrontó a mis bisabuelos para romper la tradición se fue al carajo y la obligaron a casarse, la vendieron como un pedazo de carne. Mi abuelo no es mi abuelo y ella nunca dijo quién era el padre de su hijo. Mi padre no lo sabía, y quiero pensar que si me lo "confesó" (No sé cómo llamarle a eso, tal vez fue solo un accidente) a mí es por algo y nunca se lo dije a mi papá. Estaba igual de loca que yo y estoy segura de que ella sabía más de lo que alguna vez le dijo a alguien, porque logró rescatar la historia de La Letra Escarlata quién sabe dónde. Mi "abuelo" estaba harto de "las fantasías de mi abuela" y quemó toda su investigación y nada se salvó, ni siquiera ese libro. Vivió arrepentida el resto de su vida. Fin."

— Eso es lindo, que parara para tener a su bebé… — Dijo algo conmovida. Tal vez ella también se moría por tener potros propios. Creo que ya está en _esa_ edad…  
— Sí, muy lindo… — Dije lacónicamente.

La Letra Escarlata era un libro humano, aunque durante mi infancia no lo sabía. Mi abuela me leía el libro hasta que mi abuelo se lo quitó porque "si alguien descubre que eres una hereje…" (Sí, eran otros tiempos). Era la excusa que utilizaba mi abuelo para hacer con mi abuela lo que se le diera la gana. Supongo que ella se sentía identificada con "Esther", con toda la razón. Y a mí me gustaba la historia por razones en las que no quiero ahondar ahora mismo, aunque estoy segura de que no la estoy viendo desde el punto de vista correcto…

Desde que ella murió, no volví a oír de él. Y cuando preguntaba en las bibliotecas, nadie lo tenía, de hecho, ni siquiera habían escuchado de él. Lo había olvidado casi por completo hasta que llegué al mundo humano. Tenía el libro guardado en una bolsa escondida en mi mochila.

Y nadie sabía de La Letra Escarlata más que yo. Y Rarity, que me las arreglé para contarle una parte. No se supone que yo me sintiera así, pero ahora era yo la que sentía que podía contar con ella. Era única con suficiente sentido común aquí para no rebatir mi evidencia.

Aún me pregunto de dónde lo consiguió…

— Por Celestia… — Murmuró mientras sacaba el libro. Este sí tenía portada, al contrario del de mi abuela, que solo tenía la grabación de lo que parecía ser una hoja en la portada y en la contraportada. Tal vez ella lo volvió a encuadernar, lo cual era muy inteligente de su parte, así no llamaría la atención. — ¿Entonces no sabes quién era tu abuelo? — Negué lentamente con la cabeza. Ella se veía cada vez más curiosa. — ¿No te gustaría saberlo?  
— ¡Claro que no! — Me negué rotundamente. — Cualquier semental que abandone a una yegua preñada, es un cobarde. No me interesa saber quién fue ese "señor"

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Les prometo que los siguientes capítulos son más largos c:

Si de casualidad no eres familiar mío, amigo o algún loco acosador y no me conoces:  
Me llamo Lucy, holi, y tengo 18 años :3

Solo quería agradecerles el GRAN, GRAN apoyo que he estado recibiendo. No sé cómo agradecérselos. Me gustaría subir los capítulos conforme van saliendo de mis dedos, pero creo que uno por semana es suficiente por ahora (Ah, sí, en caso de que no lo hayan notado, subo capítulo TODOS los viernes)

Este es el cuarto capítulo, y justo ayer terminé el capítulo DOCE (¡Chan, chan, chaaaaan!), así que _espero_ que pase mucho tiempo antes de entrar en hiatus. Sé que este capítulo es algo corto y... lento, pero les juro que con cada capítulo esto se va poniendo más fuerte. Hasta a mí se me revuelve el estómago con algunas partes (eso para mí es señal de que lo estoy haciendo bien xD Si yo no siento nada al leerlo, tampoco espero que los demás lo hagan).

Otra cosa más:  
Muchísimas gracias a:

Emilio O. Segado (SuperSilver40 en dA) por ayudarme con ortografía y gramática (no es que yo esté perdida, es que hay cosas que se me escapan por estar pensando en lo que voy a escribir que en lo que estoy escribiendo en el momento, y Word no hace milagros)

Rodrigo Flores (Este tipo es el amor de mi vida) (En FB está como Flores de la Flores) por ayudarme con los huecos argumentales y ayudarme a corregir cuando los personajes no tienen reacciones acordes a sus personalidades. Y por algo más, pero eso sería dar spoiler xdddddd

Karim Shevchenco, Latias-Llusion (DeviantArt), Daniel Maciel Ruiz (por estar tan pendientes del fanfic desde el inicio) y a cualquiera que haya llegado al final de esta biblia.

Por cierto, hay otros sitios en los que pueden encontrarme:

DeviantArt: (Sí, dibujo) Scarlett-Letter  
Fanfiction: Pegasister Lucy  
Facebook: Lucía C. Lerma (Personal), LucyLermaArts (Página de Facebook)  
YouTube: Lucy Lerma  
WattPad: ScarlettLLetter (porque la originalidad siempre va primero)

Recuerden que leo todos los review, hay algunos que no contesto porque no sé qué decir XD Así que si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntármela. Los veo el próximo viernes, bye~


	5. V: La noche que regresó Nightmare Moon

— Creo que es comprensible… — Murmuró ella mientras contemplaba la portada de La Letra Escarlata y lo hojeaba un poco. Era un libro que, si bien, sus hojas no se estaban resquebrajando, ya estaban amarillentas y tenía ese hermoso y peculiar olor al libro viejo.

Por un segundo pensé que, si yo quisiera ser rica y famosa, debí haber trabajado en perfumería y no en historia. A estas alturas ya tendríamos el perfume con olor a libro nuevo y a libro viejo en el mercado.

— Y… ¿Y siempre has vivido en Ponyville? — Preferí dar un cambio radical de tema, no quería seguir hablando de mi dramática historia familiar. Tal vez escribir un libro de eso daría bastante de qué hablar, pero no creo que sea correcto.

Al momento de formularle la pregunta, me quedé pensando qué clase de influencia pudo haber empujado a alguien a ser diseñadora en un pueblo en donde nadie usa ropa. Tal vez ella no sea de aquí y viviera en otro lugar.

El unicornio cerró el libro con delicadeza y lo dejó cuidadosamente sobre las sábanas, yo lo tomé para volver a guardarlo. Me miró cómo si pudiera leer mi mente y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

— Sí… Un poco raro, ¿No? — Se preguntó, y luego se respondió a sí misma. — ¿Qué haría un pony tan elegante cómo yo en un lugar como Ponyville? De hecho, iba a mudarme a Canterlot hace unos años… Pero me pidieron personalmente que decorara el ayuntamiento para la celebración del sol de verano, entonces decidí quedarme para la festividad y me fui de la Boutique dejando las maletas hechas. En la madrugada, nos reunimos todos en el ayuntamiento para ver cómo la princesa Celestia subía el sol. Pero la princesa no llegaba, en la organización creímos que era un retraso… — Se veía preocupaba mientras recordaba. Ya no me miraba a mí, miraba por la ventana. — No dijimos nada para no alarmarlos, creímos que llegaría. Pero la princesa Celestia no llegó, y el sol no apareció. Segundos después, apareció otra yegua en su lugar, Nightmare Moon…

¿Fue la noche que regresó Nightmare Moon? ¡Yo recuerdo esa noche cómo si hubiera sido ayer! La ansiedad que sentí esa noche solo se puede comparar con la que estoy sintiendo ahora…

…

Todo Canterlot estaba celebrando. Casi como si de Nightmare Night se tratara. Las calles estaban llenas de confeti, niños corriendo queriendo ver todo lo que la madrugada tenía qué ofrecer, puestos de dulces, comida, juegos… Pero nadie estaba disfrazado. Era verano y hacía demasiado calor, incluso de madrugada. Durante el día, el sudor y el calor te ponían pegajoso y asqueroso. Los ponies más acomodados se unieron para celebrar con los que no lo eran tanto. Todo parecía ser paz y alegría por esa noche, las festividades siempre nos unen a todos y nos hacen olvidarnos de la frialdad y los problemas del mundo. El hecho de que este año la princesa no lo celebrara en Canterlot no hizo que las fiestas pararan. Ella iría a Ponyville, y nosotros celebraríamos el sol desde aquí.

Estaba con mis padres y juntos fuimos a ver cómo la princesa Celestia subía a su carruaje, custodiada por sus guardias (mi papá, afortunadamente, tenía la noche libre y no pude evitar abrazarlo al recordarlo), despidiéndose de sus leales súbditos. Nos quedamos hasta que el carruaje se hizo tan pequeño que no lo pudimos ver más por la distancia. Entonces, volvimos a la fiesta.

¿Por qué las cosas felices no pueden durar por siempre? Y… ¿Por qué, por qué siempre que mi padre tiene la noche libre algo se presenta? ¿Por qué no puedo verlo casi nunca? La vida no es justa.

Apenas una hora después, uno de los guardias que conducía el carruaje llegó con heridas graves, exhausto de tanto correr, o al menos eso fue lo que escuché. Murmurando sin parar algo de que la princesa estaba en peligro y de una tal "Nightmare Moon". ¿Dónde he escuchado su nombre antes? No lo sé, pero por alguna razón al escucharlo me puse a temblar. El guardia malherido dijo que secuestró a la princesa solo después de haber peleado contra sus compañeros. La describió cómo una alicornio alta de pelaje negro, ojos azul brillante y colmillos enormes. Sonaba como un monstruo. Algunos de sus compañeros lo ayudaron a llegar al hospital.

Los guardias reales declararon toque de queda para controlar el pánico general que estaba comenzando a formarse. Mientras nos escoltaban a casa, no sabía si el estómago me dolía por el exceso de dulces y comida basura o por un mal presentimiento que tenía.

— ¿De verdad tienes que ir tú? — Le pregunté con miedo a mi papá. No lo veía casi nunca, y cuando por una vez le dan la noche libre, algo horrible secuestra a la princesa Celestia, ¿Con qué fin?

Sé que es irracional y egoísta, pero desearía que no mandaran a mi papá, que manden y maten a otro, a mi papá no…

Mi papá terminó de ponerse su uniforme y el casco dorados mientras me miraba. Mi mamá estaba como siempre, atrás y al margen. Me molesta mucho que haga eso.

— Sabes que es mi trabajo Golden… — Me dijo casi con indiferencia. Nunca lo veía asustado. Tal vez no tenía tiempo para asustarse, o no quería asustarnos a nosotras.  
— ¡Pero es Nightmare Moon…!  
— Golden, Nightmare Moon solo existe en los cuentos de potros. — Contestó en su tono tan escéptico de siempre, tomándome de los hombros y luego caminando tranquilamente hacia la puerta.  
— ¡P-pero quiero ayudar! — Exclamé mientras corría hacia él.  
— Es su trabajo — Reiteró mamá.  
— Pareces una niña… — Murmuró por lo bajo y luego agregó — Mira, aunque solo sea una Manticora, el bosque Everfree es peligroso y está muy por encima de tus habilidades.  
— ¿¡De qué sirve haber ido a esa _estúpida_ escuela de unicornios pretenciosos si debo quedarme encerrada en casa cada vez qué algo pasa!? — Chillé con frustración. — ¿¡Realmente crees que una Manticora asesinaría a _dos_ guardias y secuestraría a la princesa!? ¿¡Acaso te volviste loco!?  
— ¡Braveness, ya es hora! — Su superior del momento lo presionaba desde afuera.

A mi padre no le quedó de otra más que dejarme con la palabra en la boca y despedirse de nosotras. Al principio, pensaba esperar a que mi madre volviera a su encierro habitual para escabullirme y seguirlos. ¿El bosque Everfree, peligroso? Eso también son cuentos para potros. Estuve a punto de abrir la ventana para huir por aire, pero había demasiados guardias custodiando las calles y escoltando ponies a sus hogares. En cuestión de segundos las calles de Canterlot estaban completamente vacías, a excepción del confeti y algo de basura que quedó en el suelo. Pensar que hace apenas media hora todo estaba lleno por las festividades hacía que me enfermara.

Aunque fuera increíblemente sigilosa, no habría manera de eludir a los guardias, entonces no me quedaba otra opción más que quedarme en casa y tomar algo para las náuseas, que me están matando.

— Papá dijo que Nightmare Moon solo era un cuento para ponies… — Murmuré. Cuando estaba sola, solía pensar en voz alta. Di una mirada de arriba abajo al estante que en ese momento me parecía gigante. Comencé a arrojar con desesperación todos los libros que no encajaban en mi criterio de búsqueda. — ¡Entonces tiene que haber algo entre todos estos libros que me dé una pista de qué o quién es _exactamente_ …!

Si no puedo ir a ayudar, al menos quiero saber qué es a lo que se enfrenta. Algo en mi fuero interno rogaba una y otra vez que no fuera Nightmare Moon, aun trataba de convencerme de que mi padre tenía razón y solo era un cuento, el problema es que estoy tan alterada que no recuerdo qué cuento es o ni siquiera dónde encontrarlo. ¿¡Por qué no tengo libros infantiles!?

Pronto, mi habitación daba el aspecto de que un tornado o un lunático habitaba ahí. Alguien que solo se dedicaba a estudiar y a estudiar sin ninguna razón, lástima que no es mi caso. Ya era difícil caminar sin pisar algún libro, entre hojas y polvo que me hacían estornudar.

Sé que he escuchado de Nightmare Moon antes, ¡Y lo tengo en la punta de la lengua cuando la respuesta vuelve a desaparecer! El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que creía que iba a explotar. Siento que voy a morir si no lo encuentro pronto. Sé que lo tengo por aquí, lo presiento…

Finalmente, luego de tanto buscar, encontré un pequeño libro de cuentos infantiles, tan maltratado que di un respingo al pensar que tal vez le faltarían hojas, pero no fue así. Con desesperación, empecé a buscar en las ilustraciones algo que encajara con la descripción que tenía de Nightmare Moon, y no pude evitar gritar cuando lo encontré. Sentí sudor frío recorriéndome las sienes mientras volvía a leer el cuento, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta cómo para no notar que era el cuento de las dos hermanas? … Espera, ¿El cuento fue algo que realmente pasó? El pensamiento de que la realidad superara la ficción me obligó a ir corriendo a vomitar.

— ¿Golden? — Era una voz femenina, tocó la puerta del baño tres veces mientras yo apartaba mi cabello bicolor. Ugh — ¿Estás bien?

La princesa Celestia tiene una hermana.

— N-No… — Jadeé y procedí a lavarme la boca. Me sentía débil y tuve que salir tambaleándome del cuarto del baño y ahí estaba mi madre, esperando con aspecto impávido, éramos tan diferentes… — Realmente era Nightmare Moon…

Solo la pueden derrotar con los elementos de la armonía.

— No te oí, ¿Qué?

No sé cómo son, o qué son.

— ¡Era Nightmare Moon! — Exclamé un poco más alto.

Los guardias no van a tener ninguna oportunidad contra ella.

— Cariño, solo es un cuento para asustar a los potros en Nightmare Night…

Y mi papá está en camino en este preciso momento, o tal vez ya llegó. Tal vez _ya no está._

— ¡No, realmente _es_ Nightmare Moon! ¡Ya pasaron los mil años, regresó y está aquí! — A estas alturas ya estaba hiperventilando, poniéndome histérica y con los nervios de punta corrí por las escaleras para buscar el reloj de pared. Ya eran las seis de la mañana y el sol no ha salido. Creí que vomitaría de nuevo.  
— ¡Escucha, mírame! ¡Respira, respira…!  
— ¡Y tú… no me crees! — Ella era igual de inútil que yo para tranquilizar a los ponies. Y para empatizar. — ¿¡Por qué todo lo que te digo me lo tomas a broma!?  
— …Pasas demasiado tiempo en tu mundo de fantasía, tienes que despertar en algún momento… — Esta vez, se veía realmente preocupada. — Mira, entiendo que estés preocupada, yo también lo estoy — Me hablaba con cautela. En realidad, siempre me hablaba con cautela, como si tuviera miedo de que me volviera loca y la atacara si le decía algo que no le gustaba, manteniendo distancia… me enfermaba. — Pero no tiene sentido que nos pongamos histéricas, tenemos qué conservar la calma. Nightmare Moon no existe y eso es de lo único que podemos estar seguras ahora mismo,  
— P-Pero el sol no ha salido… ¿¡Por qué el sol no ha salido!? ¡Nightmare debe estar sedienta de venganza y tuvo mil años para planearlo! ¡Y mi papá va en camino!

Ella me hizo ademán para que cuente hasta diez y respire. Esta vez, decidí hacerle caso, porque una parte de mí sabe que ella tiene razón. No en la no existencia de aquella yegua, sino en que debemos conservar la calma. Pero es imposible conservar la calma cuando sabes que:

A) A estas alturas, seguro mi papá le está haciendo frente para tratar de rescatar a la princesa.

B) Seguramente la princesa Celestia está herida o incluso _muerta_ a estas alturas.

C) No volveremos a ver la luz del sol.

Y no sabemos qué intenciones tenga después la yegua en la luna.

Estoy tratando de no romper a llorar mientras pienso que debería confiar más en mi padre. Es un semental talentoso que tal vez encuentre la manera de salir de ahí antes de salir herido. Más de una vez me he preguntado si volverá y en todas esas ocasiones vuelve, aunque nunca me cuente a qué fue ni cómo lo hizo. Aunque no quiera aceptarlo, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que yo sea la que se equivoca. Seguro encontrarán a la princesa Celestia y todo se va a resolver. Después de todo, ¿Qué pruebas tengo de que realmente fue Nightmare Moon? Una descripción de un guardia a punto de entrar en estado de shock, un cuento y que el sol no ha salido a su hora habitual…

Estamos todos perdidos.

Las siguientes horas fueron de mucha angustia para mí. Mi mamá aprovechó la ocasión para hacer té de limón y luego me fui a mi cuarto. Pasé mirando la luna por tanto tiempo que perdí la cuenta, tanto que no pude evitar caer víctima del cansancio.

Desperté tiempo después en el marco de la ventana, y la repentina cantidad de luz me levantó cómo si se tratara de una alarma natural. Mientras asimilaba mi existencia, me sobresalté al notar que toda esa luz provenía del sol. No podía describir el alivio que sentí, cómo si después de mucho tiempo ahogándome, justo cuando estaba a punto de morir, pudiera volver a respirar.

Rescataron a la princesa. Derrotaron a Nightmare Moon…

— Telegrama para la familia del guardia Caring Braveness.

Era la voz de alguien que yo no conocía. Miré por la ventana y noté que era el cartero. El Servicio Postal Equestriano siempre era oportuno. Y le entregó un telegrama de mi papá. Él estaba bien…

— Es aquí — Contestó mi madre.

Firmó el comprobante de sobre recibido, lo tomó y entró. Corrí lo más rápido que pude para encontrarme con ella.

— Estaba a punto de llamarte… — Dijo mientras me veía bajando las escaleras. El sobre estaba roto en el bote de basura y ella sostenía el telegrama con magia.  
— ¿Es de papá?  
— "Estamos bien. Encontramos a la princesa Celestia. Las necesito en Ponyville". — Leyó obedientemente.

Tomamos el primer tren a Ponyville y esperamos. Yo podía volar, pero mi mamá no. Por alguna razón, compramos todos los dulces que quisimos, pero no hablamos mucho. En vez de eso, ella sacó un libro y se puso a leer. Miré por la ventana todo el camino, a mí tampoco me interesaba mucho una conversación madre e hija. No es como si tuviéramos mucho de qué hablar tampoco…

Cuando llegamos, encontramos una celebración por todo lo alto para celebrar el regreso de la princesa Celestia, y aún más importante, darle la bienvenida a su hermana, la princesa Luna. No tuve tiempo para interesarme por los detalles hasta después. Me encontraba feliz por ver que la princesa Celestia estaba bien, pero tuve que atravesar a toda la muchedumbre para poder ver a mi papá, quien se veía herido, lleno de vendas y moretones, pero aun así se veía fuerte y "bien".

Cuando las celebraciones terminaron, (y reitero, él nunca me contaba sus misiones ni muchos detalles, así que me sorprendió que) me contó que creyó que él y su escuadrón estaban perdidos, pero seis ponies le hicieron frente a Nightmare Moon en el salón del trono del antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas. Ellos aprovecharon la distracción para buscar y liberar a la princesa, pero no creían que ese grupo de civiles pudieran derrotar a Nightmare Moon, así que debían ser rápidos. Nunca supe bien qué había pasado exactamente, tampoco pregunté y me rehusé a leer los diarios de los próximos días. Quise hacer de cuenta que nada de eso había pasado jamás. Mi padre y la princesa estaban bien y eso era todo lo que importaba. Pensé que la princesa Luna debía estar en serio arrepentida para que su hermana le ofreciera volver a gobernar las dos…

…

— Todas creímos que Twilight había perdido el juicio. — La voz de Rarity me sacó abruptamente de mis recuerdos y me sentí culpable por no haber escuchado el resto de su relato, pero sentía que había llegado justo a la mejor parte, porque cada vez le imprimía más emoción a su voz. — Cuando por fin la encontramos, ella está frente a Nightmare Moon, hablando con valentía y sin titubear. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, empezó a asignarnos un elemento de la armonía a cada una; generosidad, honestidad, risa, amabilidad, lealtad y magia. No sé qué pasó después, si los adoptamos o si ellos nos eligieron, nunca lo supimos. Pero… algo dentro de mí ya sabía lo que tenía qué hacer, fue casi instinto, intuición o como quieras llamarle. Juntas, destruimos la armadura de Nightmare Moon, revelando que en realidad se trataba de la princesa Luna bajo una maldición más fuerte; la ira, el rencor y los celos.

Tuve qué llevarme mis cascos a la boca para evitar gritar. Eran ellas. La princesa Twilight y sus amigas fueron las seis ponies que la derrotaron. Las seis ponies que le hicieron frente y salvaron la vida de ese grupo de guardias, la princesa Celestia y toda Equestria. Si no fuera por ellas… tal vez no hubiera visto a mi papá ni al sol de nuevo.

— Applejack dijo que realmente representamos los elementos de la armonía.

No sé cómo debería sentirme ahora. ¿Se supone que debo estar agradecida con ellas? Pues sí, lo estoy, pero ahora son ellas quienes me tienen capturada para no dejarme ir.

¿No es irónico?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

El capítulo fue re corto ;w:  
Por cierto, hola :u  
Quise subir el capítulo un día antes porque soy una persona genial.  
Les advierto qué:  
1) Los siguientes capítulos contienen muchos Flashbacks. No solo de Scarlett.  
2) Cada vez serán más personajes tratando de resolver todo esto.  
3) Habrá narraciones en tercera persona, así que es posible que el fanfic no solo se centre en Scarlett en un futuro.  
4) La próxima semana habrá "doble capítulo" (Porque el VII es tan corto que no merece ser llamado como tal)

Y también quería plantearles algo acerca de . Hasta ahora, tengo doce capítulos terminados y planteada la trama del capítulo trece. ¿Por $1 (USD)/mes quisieran leer esos capítulos antes que nadie? Díganme lo que piensan en los comentarios.

Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí :3


	6. VI: La audiencia

La princesa Twilight había quedado de tomar el tren a primera hora. Miró nerviosamente el reloj de pared con su insoportable "tic-tac", viendo avanzar el segundero con su molesto patrón. ¿Por qué no le ha sacado las baterías aun?

Golden Feather a estas horas seguramente ya está durmiendo. Si es verdad que no hizo nada malo, seguramente tendría la conciencia tranquila y ya estaba descansando. De cualquier manera, no podía escapar. Le había pedido a Applejack que la pusiera bajo llave, y, en cualquier caso, los guardias estaban custodiando la única ruta posible para la otra alicornio: El bosque Everfree.

No sabe nada de magia y tiene un ala rota, no podría ir muy lejos. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿Cierto?

Entonces… ¿Por qué no puedo dormir?

Llevaba más de una hora dando vueltas en el colchón, sin dejar de pensar en el largo día que ha tenido. Todos los apuntes, las fotos y los libros que tenía Golden eran demasiado como para que fuera una mentirosa. ¿Pero por qué la princesa Celestia la acusaría de algo tan grave? ¿Y si realmente trató de atacarla al mostrarle su investigación? ¿Pero y si Golden decía la verdad? En cualquier caso, si alguien descubría que la estaban cuidando, sería como ser su cómplice indirectamente.

Si alguien se enteraba, entonces…

— ¿Twilight? — Bostezó una voz familiar interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Twilight se dio la vuelta tratando de pretender que estaba dormida. — Son las tres de la mañana…

Y no solo a mí, se dijo, irán tras todas mis amigas también…

— Spike, ve a dormir… — Contestó con un matiz de nerviosismo en su voz.

Por Celestia, ¿En qué estaba pensando?

— No puedo si no paras de moverte. ¿Pasa algo?

El bebé dragón se movió dando zancadas, puso unos cuántos libros a manera de escalera y presionó el interruptor, una lámpara iluminó la habitación lo suficiente para que Spike pudiera ver las ojeras de su hermana del alma, producto de pasar dos noches en vela.

— Ayer no llegaste a dormir… — Repuso Spike, bostezando y tallándose los ojos, caminando hasta llegar a sentarse al lado de la princesa. — Y hoy no puedes dormir…  
— P-pero todo está perfecto Spike — Respondió forzando una sonrisa, sin evitar pensar "Digamos que podría estar ayudando _un poquito_ a una criminal. Y todo porque su historia me parece sumamente interesante y sé que cuando la capturen no podré entrevistarla en la cárcel, ¿No es _estúpido_?"  
— A mí no me engañas, sé que algo está pasando. Incluso le dijiste a Starlight que fuera a ayudar a Sunburst un tiempo… — Mirándola arriba abajo, y poniendo su pequeña garra en una de las pezuñas de la princesa, se apresuró a decir — ¿Qué te está preocupando tanto?  
— … La feria del libro será pronto y no sé qué llevar. — Mintió, esperando a sonar lo suficientemente convincente a pesar de haber hablado tan rápido.  
— … … ¿Es en serio? — Bostezó, y no pudo evitar gruñir con fastidio, llevándose la garra para presionar el (¿Puente de su nariz?) —¿Para eso solicitaste ver a la princesa Celestia? ¡Twilight, seguro ella tiene asuntos más importantes como para decidir si llevar el mismo libro, pero en rosa o azul…!

Créeme, sí los tiene…

— Y-ya sabes Spike, solo quiero que sea perfecto…  
— Solo… solo duérmete… — Y habiendo dicho eso, se levantó y arrastró sus patas hacia su canasta.  
— … Buenas noches, Spike. — Murmuró la alicornio y se levantó a apagar el interruptor. — Te veo mañana…

Solo el ronquido del bebé dragón le respondió.

…

Por la ventana del tren se podían ver las nubes de lluvia que se estaban juntando. ¿Los pegasos habían decidido huelga general, o por qué estaba nublado? Con este, era el segundo día consecutivo. Pero la alicornio morada no miraba las nubes, ni el pasto, ni los árboles, o el oscuro túnel que se interponía entre su vista y todas las cosas. Nada captaba su atención, ni siquiera el pony que se encargaba de vender dulces a bordo. Estaba ensimismada, tratando de pensar cómo se dirigiría a quien fue su tutora (y, ¿Para qué engañarse? Casi como su segunda madre) por tantos años. Dio un largo suspiro. Estuvo toda la noche pensando, pero no pudo dar con la manera correcta de tocar el asunto.

Apenas el tren llegó a la estación de Canterlot, los ponies salían de los vagones como locos, ya sea por las prisas o las ansias de ver a su familia. Con paso lento, como si el cielo se le fuera a caer encima, trató de caminar hasta el castillo. Casi agradeció cuando por fin comenzó a llover, así tendría que quedarse en la terminal y dispondría de más tiempo para pensar. Al final, se dijo que no podía seguir con miedo y decidió pagar un taxi. En el camino, no pudo evitar notar que había más guardias de lo normal por las calles.

— ¡Twilight! — Exclamó una alegre pero sorprendida Luna, al verla bajando de la carroza. — No avisaste que vendrías.  
— Quería que fuera una sorpresa — Contestó con sonrisa forzada mientras le pagaba al taxista, quien estaba de mala gana hasta que vio su cuantiosa propina. Con un alegre relincho, se fue corriendo de ahí. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien más solicitara sus servicios.  
— ¡Pero está lloviendo! Vamos, pasa o vamos a resfriarnos…  
— Sí, princesa… — Coincidió y ambas caminaron hacia el imponente castillo de Canterlot. Los guardias se hicieron a un lado para dejarlas pasar, no sin hacerles una reverencia antes. Por educación, Twilight hizo lo mismo, pero Luna pasó de largo.  
— No es que no me alegre verte, pero… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Twilight carraspeó, siguiendo a Luna mientras la poca luz se filtraba por los cristales que narraban la historia de Equestria. El destierro de Nightmare Moon, posteriormente su derrota con ayuda de los elementos de la armonía, cuando derrotaron a Discord, el día que salvaron el imperio de cristal… Y Twilight estaba en todos esos vitrales. Irremediablemente, su nombre había pasado a formar parte de la historia. El pensar que ahora estaba tratando de ayudar a alguien que, en un futuro, debería figurar en los cristales como la villana le hacía sentirse un poco…

Respira, mantén la calma y todo saldrá bien.

— Solo quería saber cómo estaba la princesa Celestia… Perdón si debí haber avisado antes…  
— Mi hermana… está mejor… — Respondió luego de pensarlo. Hubo un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro de Luna, Twilight no supo si sentirse bien o preocupada. — ¿Quieres pasar a verla? — Twilight asintió en silencio, entonces Luna le indicó con un ademán que la siguiera. Twilight siguió viendo los vitrales, mientras seguía tratando de pensar en la manera correcta de dirigirse a su antigua tutora. Pero Luna comenzó a hablar luego de unos segundos. — Parece que el ataque la lastimó seriamente…  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?  
— Se ha quejado de dolores intensos en el pecho…  
— ¿Y-Ya fueron los doctores a revisarla?  
— Dicen que es estrés. — Contestó pensativa. Twilight tuvo la leve impresión de que la princesa ocultaba algo más, pero apartó ese pensamiento tan rápido como llego. — Twilight… Tengo que organizar la búsqueda de Golden Feather. Ya sabes dónde es la habitación de Celestia, subiendo la torre…

Twilight sintió como si una piedra se deslizara por su garganta hasta llegar al estómago.

— Claro, avísame si hay algo que pueda hacer…  
— Con venir a verla y buscar en Ponyville y sus alrededores es más que suficiente… aunque, a estas alturas, nuestros guardias deberían estar ahí, al menos algunos…

Y esa piedra se estaba volviendo más pesada.

Luna se despidió, y Twilight esperó a que se alejara lo suficiente para dar un largo suspiro y tomar una buena bocanada de aire. ¿Qué sería de ellas si a los guardias se les ocurre revisar en Sweet Apple Acres antes de que ella hable con Celestia? No, eso no pasará, trató de convencerse. Nunca buscarían en la casa de ninguna de nosotras, ¿Por qué esconderíamos a Golden Feather en alguna casa? Jajajaja… ja…

Caminó al final del castillo en donde se topó con las escaleras que daban a la torre. Escalón por escalón, cada uno reforzando la sensación de que, en cualquier momento, cualquiera saltaría sobre ella acusándola de traición. Trato de concentrarse en la cantidad de escalones y respirar con ellos para tranquilizarse. Once, doce, trece…

En el descansillo se ubicaba la puerta a la biblioteca personal de Celestia. Lo lógico hubiera sido pasarlo de largo.

Quince, dieciséis…

Pero estaba entreabierto. Nunca la había visto por dentro.

Quince, catorce…

Estaba a punto de ser víctima de la curiosidad.

Al abrir la puerta por completo, el olor a libros antiguos y polvo estimularon sus fosas nasales. Sin embargo, no se sentía encerrado. Había viento soplando. Se dijo que, si no cerraba la ventana, el agua de lluvia entraría y algunos libros se mojarían, así que caminó buscándola.

Dio un respingo al encontrarla. Estaba rota. Pero, ¿Por qué? Pensó solo en dos posibilidades.

1.- Por ahí entró Golden Feather.

2.- Por ahí escapó Golden Feather.

¿Cómo abrió la puerta de la biblioteca? ¡Nunca está sin llave! Rebuscó en su memoria, tratando de pensar si Golden mencionó esa parte, pero no lo recordaba. Si todo salía bien, le preguntaría. Pensó que debía avisarle a alguien para que repararan esa ventana. Sin más que hacer ahí, reanudó su camino a la princesa Celestia.

3.- Tal vez no es nada y estás paranoica.

Se posicionó delante de la puerta dorada. La habitación de la princesa, por alguna razón, estaba en una torre. Seguro había habitaciones más lujosas, tal vez a ella le gustaba más así, o tal vez se sentía más segura y menos al alcance de todos.

Tocó tres veces antes de que una voz, con cautela, preguntara quién era. Se identificó y Celestia le pidió que pasara.

— ¿Princesa? — Twilight abrió la puerta, apenas lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar.

La habitación era circular. Con un único mueble, una cama al nivel del piso en el centro de la habitación, justo en frente de la encendida chimenea. No recordaba que ese escritorio con ese mapa estuviera ahí. La princesa responsable de levantar el sol estaba dando vueltas en círculos. Twilight decidió acercarse para poder verla mejor, se veía con las ojeras también remarcadas desde hace días, con su melena mágica más desordenada de lo normal. Juraría que también se veía levemente perturbada. Nunca la había visto así.

— ¿Estás bien…? — Quiso saber Twi. Celestia suspiró en respuesta y se incorporó.  
— Ha sido duro Twilight… No tenemos ni una sola pista de a dónde pudo haber ido… — No necesitaba aclarar quién. La princesa de la amistad sintió sudor frío mientras su mentora continuaba con las explicaciones, señalando varios puntos en el mapa. — En Ponyville no han visto nada. — Twilight tragó saliva de manera audible, pero Celestia no la escuchó por estar pensando en voz alta. — O en Canterlot. Su padre era guardia real, ¿Lo sabías? — Twilight _casi_ respondió. Se limitó a inspirar con fuerza, pretendiendo estar sorprendida. — Y quiso unirse a la búsqueda, pero le dije personalmente que no hacía falta, tal vez sea mucho para él. Ya lleva unos años retirado… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — Le preguntó, sintiéndose avergonzada por su falta de educación. Esto va a terminar volviéndome loca, pensó.

— Precisamente de eso quería hablar, princesa Celestia… — Dijo con voz apagada.

Era hora de la verdad.

— ¿¡Tienes una pista de ella!? — Exclamó casi con esperanza. Twilight sintió mucha pena al tener que darle una negativa, la mirada de Celestia volvió a apagarse lentamente. — ¿Entonces qué pasa…?  
— Verá… — Decidió omitir la parte en donde la atacó y le rompió el ala, y también la parte dónde le ofrece su ayuda siempre y cuando coopere. — Estuve investigando sobre ella, para saber a qué me enfrentaba, s-su carta no decía mucho…  
— Mi error…  
— Y vi que era una historiadora con una carrera… no tan mala. — Fue la única manera que se le ocurrió para describirlo. — De alguna manera, tenía una familia que la quería, algunos amigos y bastante pasión por su trabajo. Entonces…  
— ¿Por qué de pronto atacaría a la corona? — Inquirió.  
— Bueno… sí… Solo se me hizo _muy extraño_... — Se justificó, tratando de provocar alguna reacción, pero su tutora no se inmutó, siguió hablando como si nada.  
— A mí también… Pero creo que puedo entender el "por qué" …  
— ¿Qué quiere decir? — Sintió que su boca se secaba.

Celestia la invitó a tomar asiento. Al no haber otro lugar disponible, la princesa Twilight se sentó en la cama, seguida de su mentora. Twilight sintió que, si no le pedía que se apurara y fuera directo al grano, iba a explotar. ¿Pero quién era ella para exigirle a Celestia que haga las cosas más rápido? El sol no iba a salir u ocultarse antes solo por el capricho de alguien.

…

 _Hace 23 años…_

La princesa Celestia miró al guardia salir corriendo. Ya había pedido el permiso familiar para asistir al parto de su yegua, no era ningún problema. El tener hijos siempre era un evento emocionante en la vida de cualquier pony, en especial cuando era el primero. O eso creía, pues ella era incapaz de tenerlos. A veces no podía evitar sentir una punzada de envidia. ¿Cómo se sentirá tener una familia? Hace ya siglos que lo había olvidado. La única que le quedaba era su hermana. Pero… ella ya no estaba. Hace casi mil años que se vio obligada a desterrarla. Solo quedaba ella para gobernar Equestria completamente sola.

Decidió respirar y dirigir sus pensamientos a cosas más importantes. Como elegir la sede para la próxima celebración del sol del verano, aún faltaban algunos meses, pero el otoño Equestriano, a veces, solo te hace desear que sea verano. Sus cinco minutos libres del día habían terminado.

Ese día fue tranquilo sin muchos sobresaltos. Equestria no era perfecta, ella misma tampoco lo era, pero trabajaba muy duro para mantener a sus súbditos felices y a salvo. Aun así, muchas veces solo deseaba llegar y dejarse caer en su cama, no sin antes salir y bajar la luna para darle las buenas noches a su hermana.

Pero la mañana siguiente tuvo que decirle adiós a esa tranquilidad por un rato.

— ¿Braveness? — Lo vio y no pudo evitar acercarse, entre extrañada y preocupada. Si no estaba equivocada, era el mismo que pidió el día libre para asistir al nacimiento de su potro. Pero no tenía el uniforme puesto, no venía a trabajar. De hecho, estaba cargando a su bebé. Una potra con mucho cabello para ser apenas recién nacida, un pegaso como su padre. Era como ver dos gotas de agua. La bebé parecía plácidamente dormida, indiferente a la cara de preocupación de todos a su alrededor. — ¿Qué pasa, estás bien? — Quiso saber, despegando la mirada de la recién nacida y volviéndose al guardia.  
— Sí, sí, algo así. — Titubeó y tragó saliva. A simple vista solo daba la impresión de tener pánico parental, contrario a lo emocionado que se veía ayer.  
— ¿Cómo está tu esposa…?  
— En el hospital, recuperándose de la labor de parto.  
— Deberías estar con ella — Le reprendió.  
— L-lo sé, pero… Necesitábamos su consejo.  
— ¿Mi consejo? — La princesa enarcó una de sus cejas, pero sonrió. — Disculpa, estoy confundida…

Estaba rogando internamente que no le pidieran nombrar al nuevo bebé. Ella misma era pésima con los nombres. Cuando era una niña, siempre decía que a su hija la llamaría "Muffin Amethyst". Hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para no reírse ante el recuerdo.

Braveness parecía querer hablar. Pero solo inspiró lentamente para tranquilizarse mientras le retiraba el cabello de la frente a su hija. Celestia casi entra en shock. Un cuerno. Tenía un cuerno.

— ¡P-pero es imposible…! — Farfulló Celestia, tratando de no despertar al bebé, quién comenzaba a removerse algo incómoda. — Los alicornios no nacen, ¡Se hacen…!

Y recordaba con claridad el estudio y el sacrificio que le costó llegar a ser uno. Pero tenía que admitir que, con el tiempo, más que un premio parecía una maldición, una carga gigante si no sabías cómo manejarlo, porque de lo contrario desearías poder morir. Y ahora ese bebé tendría qué cargar con ella sin haberlo deseado. Pero, ¿Por qué…? Trató de buscar en su memoria algún otro caso que conozca, pero nada le vino a la mente.

— ¿Qué tenemos qué hacer?

Celestia lo pensó antes de responder.

— Pues… no creo que deban hacer algo… — Casi se muerde la lengua al responder eso, y no podía echarle la culpa al shock. No tenía tiempo para sentirse aturdida. Se aclaró la garganta tratando de recuperar la compostura. — Lo siento… solo… estoy igual de sorprendida que tú… Tal vez… ¿Saben si hay sangre real en su familia?  
— ¿Sangre real…? — Se quedó pensando, sin poder creerlo. Luego, negó con la cabeza. La pequeña alicornio estornudó y siguió como si nada.  
— _Podría ser_ una posibilidad muy remota — Explicó lentamente mientras ella misma trataba de creérselo.

De ser cierto, tal vez ellos asumirían su cargo como príncipes, pero… ¿Otra familia real? Tuvo una leve sensación de irrealidad por unos segundos. Eso implicaría compartir el trono con alguien más, y no sabía si la idea le gustaba o no. Ya no estaría tan sola, tal vez incluso podrían ser familiares, tal vez... Pero ella gobernaba Equestria de una sola manera; a su manera y así es como todos son felices en su "pequeño" intento de utopía. Tenía su rutina establecida, su propia manera de gobernar y no quería que nada de eso cambiara.

Tal vez habría otra razón, una broma cruel del destino, por ejemplo, pero primero debían descartar esa.

— ¿Tienen algún registro familiar? — Muchos de sus súbditos lo tenían.  
— Sí, sí, de varias generaciones…  
— Podría ayudarles a investigar… Pero tienes que esperar a que Soft Ink se recupere…  
— Sí… Se volverá loca cuando le cuente… Bueno, vaya que se sobresaltó cuando le quitó el pelo a Golden Feather…  
— Creo que es un nombre precioso — No pudo evitar comentar, aliviada de que no le pidieran nombrarla. Ya perdió la cuenta de los niños que tienen nombres elegidos por ella. — Común, pero precioso.  
— Gracias, princesa…  
— Deberían tomar precauciones. Los primeros años, la magia de un unicornio es descontrolada. Pero con un alicornio… no sé qué pueda pasar…  
— Lo tendremos… — Aseguró. Le hizo una reverencia a la princesa antes de retirarse.

Sabía que tenía un asunto un poco delicado ante ella. No solo su manera de gobernar estaba en riesgo, sino también podría ser un hecho que cambiaría la historia de Equestria, interesante desde algún punto de vista. Si tenían sangre real, ¿Entonces por qué su familia no ha estado ejerciendo? ¿Qué habrá pasado? Pidió a su consejero que aplazara todas las citas que tenía pendientes, ("Diles que recibiré sus declaraciones de guerra más tarde", agregó medio riendo) y se dijo que ese día se dedicaría solo a investigar.

Sus cinco minutos libres del día habían terminado.

Las investigaciones no arrojaron nada. No pidió ayuda a nadie, ya había pasado muchos años habituada a hacer las cosas sola, ya era demasiado tiempo como para cambiar ahora. Pero cientos de libros después de su biblioteca personal y no había encontrado nada acerca de alicornios que nacieran. Revisó en la biblioteca de Canterlot, inclusive en la sección prohibida, en donde no le negaron la entrada. No había absolutamente nada.

Los siguientes días, trabajó junto con Caring Braveness y Soft Ink en su árbol familiar, tratando de ubicar los nombres de los antepasados de ambos en algún punto de la historia de Equestria, en biografías y testimonios de otras épocas. Se sorprendió al ver que muchos llegaron a ser muy ricos y famosos gracias a sus talentos, pero… ninguno de ellos tenía sangre real, y de alguna manera esa fortuna se fue amainando con el tiempo. Notó que a través de los siglos escuchó muchos de esos nombres.

— ¿¡Pero entonces qué puede ser!? — Se preguntó Soft con clara angustia.  
— Sea lo que sea, no puede ser nada malo. Tiene lo bueno de cada raza; fuerza, magia… — Celestia notó que los ojos de Braveness tuvieron un extraño brillo, y esto la inquietó.  
— Capacidad para volar… — Agregó su esposa.  
— Aun así, no deberían exigirle demasiado… — Celestia los miró y trató de tranquilizar la euforia de su guardia. — Sí, podría ser una gran ventaja en el futuro. — Los orgullosos padres coincidieron — Pero no tiene más oportunidades de ganar premios importantes que otros ponies, ¿Entienden?

Creyó que los había ofendido, pero no dijeron nada. La bebé comenzó a llorar, Soft se disculpó por tener que ir a alimentarla, y Celestia hizo lo mejor para tranquilizarlos antes de despedirse y salir por la puerta.

No pudo evitar sentir que tanto Braveness como Soft Ink harían exactamente lo contrario a lo que ella pidió.

…

 _Ahora_

— Entonces… ¿Usted la conocía desde que nació…? — Preguntó Twilight. Tan intrigada como ansiosa, ¿¡Eso qué tenía que ver con todo esto!?  
— La historia no termina ahí, princesa Twilight… — Agregó como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento. — No volví a verla hasta que vi que mis examinadores la ingresaron a la escuela de unicornios superdotados. No sabía cómo sentirme, porque la ingresaron sin haberle hecho examen de admisión. Según ellos, el hecho de que fuera alicornio y su padre fuera guardia real tenía que ser más que suficiente, como si tuvieran influencias. Les advertí que no se volviera a repetir. Sabes que no tenía mucho tiempo para ir e impartir las clases yo misma. Poco antes de ti, Sunset Shimmer fue mi protegida. Las pocas veces que la vi, noté que estaba muy enfrascada en sí misma y muy enfocada en sus estudios, esforzándose y tal vez masticando más de lo que podría morder, rozando el punto de la obsesión. Pero sus calificaciones no… no eran brillantes. — Agregó lentamente. — De hecho, eran pésimas. Las observaciones siempre eran las mismas, más o menos; "Problemas de adaptación" "Falta de atención". La verdad, no me sorprendía, pero no me atreví a acercarme para decirle algo. Al parecer, por más que se esforzara, no era capaz de dar la talla. Creí que era un defecto de nacimiento. Nos hizo creer a todos que era un defecto de nacimiento. Todo este tiempo ocultó su poder… Años después de que tú fuiste mi protegida, ella desertó.

Todo concordaba exactamente con la historia que contó Golden. Twilight cada vez entendía menos.

— Twi. — Era la primera vez que la princesa la llamaba así. — Creo que Golden estaba tan obsesionada con estar a la altura... No de la escuela, sino de un alicornio. Y creo que cuando notó que no podría aprender magia como uno normal, optó por otro camino…

Pero todo eso era solo una teoría que tenía la princesa. Y, desgraciadamente, por la información que tenía Twilight, tenía sentido. No sabía mucho de la historia familiar de la (¿Quinta, sexta?) alicornio en Equestria, pero parecía que vivió presionada. Tanto con las expectativas de la sociedad como de su familia. Encajaba con muchas historias familiares de muchos crimin-… Espera…

No, Twilight. Deja que la princesa termine, muérdete la lengua y deja de interrumpir.

— Braveness siempre se quejaba de que la yegua se enfrascaba _demasiado_ en sus fantasías. Lo siguiente que supe es que se metió en esas locas fantasías de los humanos, pero no le di importancia, solo le deseé que le fuera bien, que pronto se diera cuenta de que eran tonterías y pasara a otra cosa. Y es que yo recuerdo las historias de muchos de mis alumnos, los quiero a todos por igual… Pero más a ti. — Agregó. — El día que llegó al castillo, estaba tan cambiada que al principio no la reconocí, y no lo hubiera hecho hasta que noté sus alas. Mi hermana estaba tan indignada que no reparó en ellas.

A este punto, el corazón de Twilight estaba latiendo frenéticamente. Por fin llegó a la parte que le interesaba.

— Los guardias la trataron de manera demasiado despectiva, una vergüenza. Luna solo los reprendió y les advirtió que, si volvían a tratar a un súbdito de esa manera alguna vez, serían despedidos y ella misma se encargaría de que no consiguieran trabajo en ningún lugar. Para compensar el trato que le dieron, la invité a pasar. Pensé que debía ser algo muy importante, porque se veía muy cansada y muy agitada. Durante el camino a la sala de reuniones, hablaba muy emocionada, aunque era muy ambigua y divagaba demasiado… Una vez ahí, sacó dibujos tan buenos que pudieron haber pasado por fotografías y muchos apuntes que, según ella, demostraban la existencia de los humanos…  
— ¿Le habló del espejo? — Preguntó con ansiedad. Celestia negó.  
— El espejo es… algo así como un secreto a voces. Pero lo que Golden tenía no era algo que se le pareciera. No era la primera que venía a mí con ese cuento, y no será la última, pero… fue la primera en atacarme por sorpresa al tratar de quitarle la venda de los ojos. ¡Se volvió loca! Ella… esperó pacientemente a que yo terminara de hablar, sin interrumpir, pero… juraría que era magia negra. Cuando terminé de hablar, sentí un dolor indescriptible en el pecho, más precisamente el corazón, y ella siguió mirándome con indiferencia. Cuando me dolió tanto que apenas y podía respirar, me tiré al suelo. Creí que me desmayaría mientras, con la vista nublada, ella comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Estaba moviendo los labios, pero parecía estar murmurando para ella misma. Creí escuchar algo de sus padres. Al parecer le contaron lo que pasó el día siguiente de que nació y como negué la existencia de sangre real en su familia. Me echó la culpa de todo lo que pasó. Daba la impresión de que le gustaba verme luchando por respirar. Cuando recuerdo su mirada se me hiela la sangre… No sé qué pasó exactamente. Si yo grité llamando a los guardias o si ellos llegaron de pronto. Golden dejó lo que estaba haciendo y desapareció en una cortina de humo. Yo estaba jadeando cuando los guardias me ayudaron a levantarme…

Twilight sintió una repentina furia. Al parecer, Golden olvidó contar _esa_ parte. Pero todo lo demás encajaba perfectamente con su testimonio. Bien, los humanos y todas las notas que tenía eran el invento de una mente trastornada, y si cooperó fue para ganar más tiempo. La idea de que haya atacado a sus amigas y haya huido la hacía estremecerse. Ya no tiene tiempo que perder.

— Princesa… la tenemos retenida en Sweet Apple Acres. — Admitió, tratando de vencer el nudo que amenazaba con formarse en su garganta.  
— Qué… ¿Qué dices…? — Farfulló. ¡Pero si hace una hora le dijo que no sabía nada de ella!  
— Se rompió un ala, y la ley estipula que no puedes enviar a prisión a nadie que esté herido sin antes haber recibido atención médica. Además, usted quería mantenerlo en secreto… No podíamos simplemente traerla…

Celestia de pronto parecía poseída por la furia. Pero algo muy dentro de ella creyó que Twilight tenía razón. Inspiró con fuerza para tranquilizarse. La princesa de la amistad estaba esperando que no le hicieran más preguntas que fueran difíciles de responder.

— Parecía herida y cansada, no puso mucha resistencia… — Agregó Twilight, tratando de volverse la heroína. Si los humanos no existían, entonces el interés que pudo haber tenido en la sexta alicornio estaba desapareciendo. — A estas horas debería estar dormida.  
— Está bien, está bien… — Celestia sabía que nada de eso tenía mucho sentido, pero… ¿Qué más daba? Ahora sabía dónde estaba, en unas horas la tendría en sus cascos y … — ¡GUARDIAS! — Gritó, y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban ahí, exclamando "¡Sí, su alteza!" con toda la lealtad que les fue posible imprimir en sus voces. Celestia asumió equivocadamente que había guardias custodiando Sweet Apple Acres, pero que, si llegaban a luchar, no querían suficientes. — _Ella_ está en Ponyville, más precisamente en la granja de los Apple. Ya saben qué hacer.  
— ¡Sí, su majestad! — Gritaron al unísono y se fueron de inmediato de ahí.

Una vez que estuvieron solas, la princesa Celestia abrazó a su antigua pupila, agradeciéndole desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Twilight comenzó a sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho. Se quejó por lo bajo mientras trataba de reincorporarse. Pensó que debía avisarles a sus amigas.

Twilight salió tambaleándose y apretándose el pecho. ¿Qué, en el nombre de Equestria, hacía que le doliera tanto? Creyó que tal vez era obra de Golden, pero estaba volviéndose paranoica; ningún pony podría hacer un hechizo desde tanta distancia… Se apresuró a escribir dos cartas, una para su propio séquito de guardias reales, y la otra dirigida a sus amigas. Las envió ambas con magia, y siguió bajando las escaleras respirando con dificultad. Trató de no asustarse y seguir. En unos minutos, el dolor había terminado.

Pronto, estuvo en dirección a Ponyville, con más de un guardia quejándose de que el tren iba más lento de lo normal por la lluvia. El sonido de la lluvia y el viento la arrullaron suavemente hasta quedarse dormida, descansando un poco de estos tres días en vela. Lo último que leyó fue una publicidad de un libro de un nuevo escritor del que nunca ha oído hablar. "Recuerda lo olvidado". Pensó que era un nombre bastante peculiar para un libro.

…

 _— ¡E-ESPERA! — Chilló la otra alicornio, retrocediendo y moviendo sus patas delanteras frenéticamente. Como… ¿Alguien que es inocente? ¿Qué? — ¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO! ¡DE VERDAD! ¡ES UN_ MALENTENDIDO _!  
_ _— ¡DOS…!  
_ _— ¡Yo no hice nada, LO JURO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO! — Siguió rogando, y creí que iba a empezar a llorar.  
_ _— ¡UNO!  
_ _No quería atacarla. Solo intimidarla. Creí que, si me atrevía a tocarla, ella me devolvería el golpe diez veces peor. Pero no pude controlarme._

— ¡MENTIROSA! — Le gritó Golden, mientras los guardias se la llevaban y ella forcejeaba. Gritaba con una mezcla de desesperación y rabia que podían hacer que a cualquiera se le helara la sangre. Twilight y sus amigas se limitaron a verla mientras se la llevaban. — ¡Yo confié en ti! ¡MENTIROSA, HIPÓCRITA, _TRAIDORA!_

 _— ¡Espera un momento! — Exclamó AJ — ¿¡Cómo es posible que no sepas nada de magia!? — Le increpó.  
_ _Sonaba increíble para mí. ¿No sabe nada de magia? ¿Pero entonces cómo…?  
_ _Gruñí por lo bajo.  
_ _— Es una larga historia que les contaré si quieren mientras me lleven a prisión. — Musitó. Se veía tan nerviosa que empezó a morderse el labio. Creí que iba a sacarse sangre.  
_ _— Golden, ¡No te vamos a entregar! — Exclamé sin pensarlo mucho. Su historia me interesaba, y si seguía temblando como gelatina no hablaría de ello. Una vez que la cuente, la llevaré yo misma._

— ¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE EJEMPLO ERES PARA TUS AMIGAS Y EQUESTRIA!? — Siguió gritando. Los guardias trataban de hacerla callar sin éxito. Si le tapaban la boca, ella mordía o escupía. Pateaba y se retorcía tratando de soltarse. De pronto, parecía ridículo que mandaran a todos esos guardias para luchar contra una yegua asustada.  
— ¡Tienes derecho a guardar silencio! — Exclamó uno de ellos mientras seguía arrastrándola, como en una pésima novela policiaca. Ya estaban a punto de llevarla con los unicornios, encargados de escoltarla a Canterlot.  
— ¡Y UNA MIERDA! — Chilló Golden. — ¡NO ME TOQUEN! ¡SUÉLTENME!  
Y cada palabra parecía una puñalada en el corazón de Twi.

 _— ¿Por qué tendríamos algún interés en que te cures antes cuando trataste de asesinar a nuestra princesa? — Increpó Rainbow Dash acortando la distancia entre ella y la alicornio. Ahora que, según, no sabe nada de magia, Rainbow ya no tenía nada que temerle, y parecía que disfrutaba meterse con ella. ¿Es eso justo?  
_ _— ¡Yo NO traté de asesinarla! ¡Ni siquiera la toqué!  
_ _— Creo que Golden estaba tan obsesionada con estar a la altura... No de la escuela, sino de un alicornio. Y creo que cuando notó que no podría aprender magia como uno normal, optó por otro camino…  
_ _— Tengo algo que podría funcionar bien con un hechizo — Zecora fue hacia donde estaban todas sus pócimas, y con los dientes sacó una morada y la puso en el suelo. — Que incluso a mí no me haría bien… El resultado sería trágico, si no lo usara un alicornio mágico…  
_

 _— Porque ya lo habríamos hecho, cariño — Contestó Rarity aún con la vista clavada en_ los libros _de Golden Feather. Equestria nunca ha tenido una segunda guerra mundial, qué extraño…_

…

Twilight despertó con un gran sobresalto. Eso no fue un sueño. Fue una sucesión de Flashbacks y la cabeza le dolía como si le hubieran pegado con un martillo. Aún estaba la posibilidad de que Golden mintiera con respecto a la magia, ¡Pero Celestia no dijo nada de los libros! E inspiró muy fuerte cuando todo se vio claro. Podría ver lo que pasó realmente con aquella poción de Zecora. ¡Pero para eso tenía que llegar a Ponyville antes que el tren! ¿¡Pero cómo!?

— Su alteza… — La princesa emitió un grito ahogado. Se volvió, claramente alterada y jadeando. Comenzó a sentir el sudor en la frente. Solo era un guardia, se había olvidado por completo que ella no estaba sola en ese lugar. Los ojos violetas de aquél semental se veían preocupados. — ¿Se encuentra bien…?  
— ¡Sí! — Respondió, víctima de repentina euforia, recordó que era capaz de ir a donde quisiera en cuestión de segundos. — ¡Voy a adelantarme! ¡Necesito hacer algo! — Bramó en el momento que ejecutó el hechizo, sin darle tiempo a nadie de contestar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya estaba en casa de Zecora, quien la miraba con asombro.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Decidí subir el capítulo de madrugada porque me siento una buena persona :3  
Fue difícil escribir el capítulo. En realidad, es difícil, porque a veces no siento que los personajes actúen como normalmente lo harían, pero... creo que salió bien, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra.  
Solo me queda decir; pobre Twilight, pobre Golden, pobre Celestia, pobre Equestria...

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

El siguiente capítulo es MUY opcional leerlo, así que dejaré lo que haré a cuánto aquí.

Solo dos personas me dieron su opinión, por lo cuál les estoy bastante agradecida, así que haré esto (porque de esas personas, una sí está interesada, y muchas, MUCHAS gracias):  
Nadie está obligado a dar su donativo (que, la verdad, me vendría muy bien aunque sea una cantidad pequeña). El fanfic seguirá publicándose como hasta ahora. Eso sí, aquellos que reciban los capítulos antes tienen PROHIBIDÍSIMO;  
\- Poner spoilers en los comentarios/reviews  
\- Subir los capítulos en otros lugares.  
\- Copiar o editar el documento (les daré un PDF para prevenir esto)  
De hacerlo, rechazaría sus donativos y quedarían excentos de recibir las recompensas que ofreceré en , que irán más allá de solo pasar los capítulos que siguen.


	7. VII: Lo que realmente pasó II

La princesa, luego de ofrecerle a Zecora un rápido resumen de lo que estaba pasando, la convenció de preparar más de esa pócima. Al tomarla, sintió ese mareo ya tan familiar y se encontró a sí misma delante del castillo de Canterlot. El día era agradablemente soleado, en contraste con el clima estos últimos días. En el cielo, vio una figura familiar, aleteando con sus lindas alas negras y el cabello de aspecto desordenado. Era Golden Feather, sin las ojeras tan marcadas, sin el moretón gigante en la mejilla, completamente sana y con un brillo de determinación en los ojos. Apenas unos segundos después, eludió a los guardias que cuidaban el castillo desde el cielo y se posicionó aquellos que custodiaban la gran puerta. Fue testigo de cómo estos la trataron, de cómo Luna les puso un alto y de cómo su mentora, la princesa Celestia, la invitaba a pasar con cierta alegría.

Twilight sintió un nudo en el estómago y en la garganta, y se aseguró de seguirlas de cerca. Era consciente de que nadie ahí podría verla. Era casi como un viaje en el tiempo, sin peligro porque no puedes hacer nada para interferir.

Con cada paso que daban las tres, la princesa de la amistad se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Tendría una versión contundente de los hechos una vez que llegaran a la sala de reuniones, y estaba a apenas unos pasos…

En cuestión de segundos, las tres ya estaban en aquél ostentoso salón. Vio a Golden tomar asiento y parecía aliviada de por fin poder sentarse, aunque fuera unos segundos. Twilight, al verla, recordó que no descansó mucho en el camino.

— Te ves muy cansada… ¿Estás bien? — La princesa Celestia se veía realmente preocupada.  
— Mejor que nunca, princesa Celestia. Solo tuve un vuelo muy largo… — Golden le restó importancia a su hazaña mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su taza de té como si estuviera sedienta. Se veía tan… feliz.  
— ¿Y qué es ese descubrimiento del que hablabas con tanto entusiasmo? — La princesa se veía realmente interesada, y parecía completamente dispuesta a escucharla. Se sirvió un gran trozo de pastel y se disponía a disfrutarlo. Twilight aprendió se hábito de la princesa; era señal de que esperaba una larga y agradable charla.  
— No va a poder creerlo… — La joven alicornio respondió con gran entusiasmo, a pesar de que trató de disimularlo. Temblando y extasiada, comenzó a vaciar el contenido de su mochila sobre la mesa. Salió un poco de tierra, pero la princesa no pareció consternarse por eso. Todo eso ya eran cosas que Twilight había visto. Los libros (que trató de convencerse que eran falsos), los dibujos, las fotos… — ¡Humanos!

Golden estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No parecía la misma yegua que estuvo con ella. No se parecía en nada al ser que llegó a Ponyville completamente asustado y en ocasiones lleno de furia. Se veía joven y feliz ante el futuro brillante que creía que la aguardaba. Twilight vio como la expresión de la princesa comenzaba a cambiar. La yegua morada tragó saliva; aquí venía la hora de la verdad. Era diferente imaginar el momento a verlo por ti misma; creyó que Celestia suspiraría cansinamente, mostrándole al loco número trescientos que el asunto de los humanos no son más que fantasías, manteniendo el mundo de la secundaria Canterlot en secreto. Y la expresión de radiante felicidad de Golden deformándose hasta formar la de una bestia enfurecida. Pero nada de eso pasó.

En vez de eso, vio como la expresión de la princesa Celestia se desencajaba. Su pálida piel se volvía aún más pálida mientras el trozo de pastel que estaba dispuesto a comerse caía al suelo como si se tratara de una película en cámara lenta, al igual que la taza de té que se quebró en mil pedazos.

— Princesa… ¿E-Está bien? — Golden Feather se veía genuinamente preocupada.

Celestia gritó y gimió de dolor mientras se llevaba un casco al pecho y caía al suelo, casi como si le hubiera dado un infarto. Ambas alicornios se aterraron y fueron con la princesa. Twilight tuvo el impulso de tocarla, de tratar de ayudarla a levantarse, pero fue inútil. Era como si ella misma pudiera atravesar las paredes y los ponies. Como un fantasma.

Le gritó a Golden que fuera a buscar ayuda, pero esta ya se había ido. En cuestión de segundos, ya estaban varios guardias reunidos. Varios fueron a ayudarla, y un par se quedaron con Golden tratando de tranquilizarla, diciéndole que respirara y tratara de calmarse, porque la princesa Celestia estaba comenzando a reaccionar.

— Ella trató de atacarme… — Masculló, levantándose gracias a la ayuda que había llegado. La voz de la princesa era una mezcla de miedo y furia.

Twilight emitió un grito ahogado, sintiendo como las lágrimas estaban recorriendo sus mejillas. Golden decía la verdad, ella era inocente y Celestia había mentido. Aun cuando fue a hablar con ella personalmente, tuvo el descaro de mentirle y culpar a un inocente. ¿Acerca de qué otras cosas le ha mentido? Ya había visto todo lo que tenía que ver, y el efecto de la poción no pasaba, así que tuvo que revivir todo lo que pasó su (¿Amiga?). La persecución, el golpe de aquél guardia, la huida, su llegada a Ponyville, su propio ataque, el hospital…

Cuando volvió al presente, Zecora le dirigía una mirada de preocupación. Le pidió un último favor, se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a volar con dirección a Sweet Apple Acres. Podía volver a teletransportarse, pero tenía que ahorrar esas energías para poder huir por si algo más pasaba…

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¿Ya ven por qué les dije que era opcional? Es muy corto y solo es un flashback feo. Si aún así lo leíste, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco...  
Ahora, quisiera pedirles un favor.  
Alguien a quien quiero mucho la ha estado pasando bastante mal últimamente, así que me gustaría que le dieran palabras de aliento en los reviews, o en mensaje privado, o en mi correo, o en lo que sea, para yo reenviarselas. Iba a dejar su Facebook, pero creo que eso es atentar contra su privacidad XD

En fin, muchas gracias, ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	8. VIII: Primeros conflictos

Anoche no pude dormir muy bien. Por lo que, cuando Applejack quitó el cerrojo y me dio aviso del desayuno, yo ya estaba en el pequeño escritorio tratando de leer y despejar mi mente. Rarity tuvo la amabilidad de traerme un par de libros de dibujo y diseño para que pudiera aprender un poco y distraerme. Era divertido y me servía para mitigar la sensación de cosquilleo en el pecho, tenía una leve ansiedad.

Lo estuve pensando toda la noche, era obvio que Twilight va a entregarme por más que quisiera convencerme de sus palabras. Siento como mis cejas se juntan y cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras intento mantenerme firme. Y, antes de derramar la primera lágrima, siento tanta rabia que llego a creer que voy a explotar si no hago algo; tengo ganas de deshojar los libros que tengo frente a mí, gritar, romper lápices y golpear al primer pony que venga a cerciorarse de que no he intentado nada raro.

Estoy acorralada. Los guardias no son estúpidos. A estas alturas ya deben estar buscándome en Ponyville o en cualquier ciudad que esté cerca de Bosque Everfree. No puedo simplemente abrir la ventana y correr porque van a encontrarme, sin mencionar lo pequeña que es, solo un potro podría pasar por ella... ¿¡Pero entonces por qué no han venido a por mí aún!? ¿¡Qué quieren?! ¿¡Prolongar mi agonía!?

Me escucho gruñir, bufar y me veo pateando uno de los libros que dejé en el suelo. Me siento en dos patas tratando de luchar contra la sensación de irrealidad. No es una pesadilla, todo esto es real y me está pasando a mí. Me acusaron de traición por algo que no hice, pero mi palabra no vale nada contra la gobernante de Equestria. Van a ejecutarme sin investigación previa o derecho a un juicio, porque ella es casi como un Dios y nadie se atrevería a cuestionarla. Esto no es justo, pero la vida nunca ha sido justa conmigo ni con nadie que se pueda jactar de haber hecho lo que quiso con ella.

No puedo evitar mirarme por el reflejo de la ventana, y por un segundo creo ver a Celestia con la misma expresión que tenía al ordenar a sus guardias que me atraparan, y con la sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que nadie sospechará de ella. Van a entregarme, van a torturarme antes de mandarme a matar y…

— … ¡Todo esto es _TU_ culpa! — Enfaticé gritando al sentir la rabia apoderándose de mí, y le arrojo a Celestia lo primero que tengo a mi alcance; el libro de Rarity.

Pero justo antes del impacto, la imagen de Celestia desaparece y me veo a mí misma; llena de arañazos, el moretón que me provocó aquél _estúpido y sádico_ guardia, las ojeras más profundas que he visto en mi vida y mostrando los dientes una expresión tan llena de cólera que me provoca un nudo en la boca del estómago. Mi propia mirada me obliga a retroceder justo cuando el estruendo del cristal quebrándose inunda la habitación.

En el comedor puedo escuchar un grito de sorpresa y muchas exclamaciones. Antes de que yo pueda terminar de asimilar lo que pasó

 _(Estoy alucinando... Oh, por amor a Equestria, estoy alucinando…)_

Applejack abre la puerta chillando "¿¡Qué manzanas está pasando aquí!?"

— ¿¡Estabas tratando de escapar!? — Terció Rainbow Dash. ¿Es que el séquito de Twilight está junto todo el tiempo?

No, pero tienen que quedarse y cuidarte entre todas para poder defenderse si decides hacerles daño. Gemí.

— N-No… F-Fue un accidente.

Caminé lentamente hacia la ventana y vi el libro de diseño de modas, cubierto de cristales rotos sobre la tierra y el césped. Con magia, aparté aquellos fragmentos uno por uno y lo atraje hacia mí.

— P-pagaré la ventana… N-no sé cómo… — Agrego con voz apagada mientras veo como todos los fragmentos comienzan a unirse y a repararse. Era la magia de Rarity.  
— No será necesario, Golden querida… — Dijo mientras reparaba la ventana que rompí.  
— Pero… ¿Entonces qué pasó? — Preguntó Fluttershy en un susurro.

Tragué saliva al sentir la mirada de las cuatro ponies clavadas sobre mí. No puedo decir que perdí el control por unos segundos al ver a Celestia en vez de mi propio reflejo. Creerán que estoy loca o que me estoy volviendo peligrosa. Tal vez incluso me escucharon gritar antes de romper el cristal.

— N-no lo sé… — Por un momento, creí que ser completamente honesta con ellas era la única solución. Podría aplazar mi ejecución. Instintivamente me llevé una de mis patas al cuello al pensarlo. Descarté la idea.

Por un segundo me imaginé de camino a la cuerda para colgarme… No, no me pondrían _la_ cuerda, aunque quieran ver cómo me asfixio hasta que la vida abandona mi cuerpo, me llevarían directamente a la guillotina a menos que mi ala no haya sanado para entonces. Mi vida está a punto de terminar y yo estoy aquí justificándome con cuatro ponies que no conozco bien.

— Uhm… ¿No vas a ir a desayunar? — Murmuró la pegaso amarilla. Por su tono de voz, incluso parecía que se lo preguntaba a sí misma.  
— Oh, sí, sí… eh… ¿Podría desayunar aquí? — Pero Applejack negó con la cabeza, en actitud de "¿Crees que vas a recibir un trato especial?". Debería estar apenada, pero solo deseo golpear a todo lo que se mueva. De hecho, quisiera desfigurarle su rostro. — L-las alcanzo en un minuto…

Esperé a que se retiraran las tres, y yo me quedé recogiendo los libros y tendiendo mi cama mientras la frustración matutina desaparecía. Pensar en lo que me había pasado me hacía sentir enferma. Por un segundo incluso imaginé a mi padre, repitiéndome que estaba perdiendo el juicio y que era mejor que regresara a casa. Sacudí la cabeza para apartar esa idea de mi mente. No, simplemente he estado muy cansada y bajo mucho estrés estos días…

( _Y eso es completamente…_ )

— ¿Golden? — Una débil voz habló en medio del silencio y mi respiración intranquila. Me volví hacia ella, era Fluttershy con su acostumbrada expresión preocupada reflejada en sus ojos azul verdoso. Al verla, me parecía un manojo de nervios a punto de explotar. Creo que me recuerda un poco a mí de alguna manera.

 _(… Normal)_

— ¿S-sí?  
— ¿Pudiste dormir, aunque fuera _un poquito_ anoche?

Di un largo suspiro mientras me sentaba en el suelo y negaba con la cabeza.

— No, Fluttershy… — Me hizo un ademán para animarme a hablar. Mi plan de ganarme la confianza de ellas se había ido al caño, pero necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien. Hey, eso describe bien cómo me siento; desesperada. Además, creo que, de sus amigas, ella podría ser el policía bueno. — Me siento tan… abatida… Sé que la princesa Twilight dijo que me ayudaría a resolver todo esto por la paz, pero… Siento que en cualquier momento llegará con los guardias ordenando que me lleven…

Vi que ella asentía con la cabeza en señal de que me comprendía.

— No, no lo entiendes…  
— Bueno… algo así. — Esperó unos segundos para cerciorarse de que no la interrumpiera. Luego, caminó para sentarse a mi lado, y pude notar que soy un poco más alta que ella. Repentinamente me abrazó. — Solo… estás asustada, y es normal…

Creí que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento. Nadie me ha tratado con tanto afecto desde que "dejé el nido". O como decía la primera y última carta de mis padres; "los apuñalé por la espalda." "Solo te pedimos dos cosas, que no fueras egoísta y nos hicieras sentir orgullosos, pero ni siquiera eso puedes hacer".

— Es verdad, lo único que puedo hacer es imaginar cómo te sientes — Comenzó a hablar un poco más alto, y tuve que dejar de aguzar el oído. Se separó para que yo pudiera verla a la cara. — Nunca he estado en tu situación, pero… Si Twilight dice que llevará las cosas por la paz, yo le creo. Sé que es difícil para ti creer en ella. Pero Rarity lo hace. Y yo también. La pregunta real es: ¿Tú confías en nosotras?

Miré al suelo sin saber cómo responder a eso.

— Porque nosotras en ti sí… — Se apresuró a agregar, y esto hizo que levantara la vista.  
— ¿P-Pero por qué? — Titubeé. — No es que no lo aprecie. E-es solo que…  
— ¿Es solo que qué, Golden?  
— Creo que nos estamos tomando confianza muy rápido. — Lo cual es gracioso porque era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer con ustedes hasta hace apenas unos segundos. Al menos antes de darme cuenta de que no me daría tiempo para eso.  
— Nadie que sea capaz de hacer lo que tú hiciste es malo…  
— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Dejarse capturar, gritar y llorar? — Negó con la cabeza.  
— Luchar tanto por sus sueños… — Rarity completó la frase por su amiga. No pude evitar mirarlas a ambas y sonreír. — El desayuno se enfría, ¿vienen?

Fluttershy se levantó y me miró, interrogándome con la mirada.

— Uh… Las alcanzo en un momento, tengo que ir al baño antes…

Se despidieron brevemente y las vi bajando las escaleras. Afortunadamente, había un cuarto de baño aquí en el segundo piso. Caminé por el estrecho pasillo y traté de desenredar mi cabello, lo cual fue una tarea difícil. Sé que Fluttershy dijo que no me veía como una enemiga o una villana, pero estas ojeras, el moretón y el cabello descuidado me hacen ver cómo una.

Me recordaba a _Mamá Gothel_ , de la película _Enredados_. Le encantaba a Jenna y la veíamos una y otra vez. Yo no podía evitar maravillarme ante ella. Uno no creería que son fotografías cuadro por cuadro… Bueno, casi, se llama _animación_ , los humanos son increíbles… Al pensar en ellos, mi boca se seca. Les prometí volver. Pasará el tiempo, se preguntarán qué habrá pasado conmigo, me olvidarán…

— ¡Es una carta de Twilight! — Exclamó una voz familiar apenas llegué al pie de la escalera. Reconocí la voz casi de inmediato, se trataba de Spike; el bebé dragón de la princesa. Solo lo vi unos segundos ayer cuando vino a traerle más cosas a Rarity.

Las ponies ahí presentes empezaron a exclamar y a cuchichear entre ellas.

— ¿¡Qué dice!? ¿¡QUÉ DICE!? — Exclamó Pinkie Pie, claramente emocionada por tener noticias de su amiga. Yo me encontraba al pie de la escalera, insegura de si debería pasar al comedor o no. Todo se escuchaba perfectamente.  
— E-es un asunto real con Golden Feather… — Explicó en un tono que no supe comprender.

Creí que esta era la parte donde le decían a los Apple (Apple Bloom, Granny Smith y aquél guapo semental de pocas palabras cuyo nombre olvidé) que se retiraran con cualquier excusa, luego recordé; Hay una especie de festival en Appleloosa y se fueron anoche. Creyeron erróneamente que soy una princesa y no me dio tiempo de sacarlos de su error.

Era obvio que no me estaban esperando para ver de qué se trataba.

Spike empezó a leer diligentemente:

 _"_ _Queridas amigas:_

 _La audiencia con la princesa Celestia arrojó bastante luz al asunto. No tengo tiempo de entrar en detalles. Lo importante es que Golden Feather mintió, a pesar de que la mayoría de su historia fue cierta, le cambió el final. Celestia ya la conocía, ¿Pueden creerlo?_

 _Reténganla ahí y asegúrense de que los guardias la tomen por sorpresa. Ellos van en camino y yo iré en el tren con refuerzos._

 _Y por favor, tengan cuidado. La princesa dijo que por alguna razón oculta su poder. No se confíen, estén alerta, no se dejen engañar. En estos momentos quisiera que los elementos de la armonía siguieran con nosotras, pero no estaremos solas contra ella mucho más tiempo._

 _Los guardias tienen permiso de atacar. Si pueden, no interfieran. Protéjanse, y bajo ningún concepto digan que quise ayudarla. Me equivoqué, pude haberlas metido en un problema y lo lamento mucho._

 _Princesa Twilight Sparkle"_

Aplasté las orejas.

Pinkie Pie emitió un grito ahogado.

— Pero… ¿¡Cómo es esto posible!? — Exclamó Rarity, sin poder creerlo.  
— ¡Ja! ¡Se los dije, les dije que mentía! — Se jactó RD, casi celebrando. — ¡Yo tenía razón, yo tenía razón…! — Canturreó un himno de victoria para sí misma.  
— Pero Twilight dijo que… — Quiso terciar Fluttershy,  
— ¡Tuvo que escribirla alguien más! — Protestó Pinkie.  
— Ni hablar, ¡Es su letra! — Afirmó Spike, consternado. — ¿¡Alguien quiere explicarme qué está pasando!?  
— ¿Twilight no te dijo anoche? — Inquirió AJ. Casi pude imaginarme al bebé dragón negando con la cabeza.  
— Recibimos una carta de la princesa Celestia diciendo que Golden alguien trató de atacarla. Twilight la encontró y pudo haberla derrotado, pero se volvió loca y nos quiso obligar a ayudarla. — Resumió RD.  
— ¿¡Pero por qué!? — Exclamó Spike.  
— ¡PORQUE ELLA ES INOCENTE! — Gritó Rarity por encima de todo el bullicio.

AJ, RD y Spike jadearon fuerte. Casi pude imaginarme al pequeño dragón tratando de no desmayarse, confundido gracias a todo el ruido de información a su alrededor. Y yo estoy aquí afuera escuchándolo todo y sin saber qué hacer. Debería irme. Tengo que irme. La puerta principal está lejos y podrían oírme.

— ¿¡Pero qué manzanas estás diciendo!?

La ventana, la ventana…

— ¡Sí Rarity, explícate! — Exigió RD, pero en seguida abandonó esa idea. — ¡No, olvídalo! ¡Seguramente te lavó el cerebro, y mientras estamos aquí discutiendo probablemente ya huyó, llamaré un guardia y la buscaré! — La puerta se abrió abruptamente detrás de mí, cuando la mitad de mi cuerpo ya estaba saliendo por una de las amplias ventanas del estrecho pasillo. Sentí que Rainbow me tomaba de las patas traseras y me obligaba a volver al interior, caí al suelo sobre mi estómago y me di la media vuelta.

— ¡SUÉLTAME! — Le ordené, intentando patearla para que me soltara. Forcejeando, me llevó a rastras hasta el comedor, donde todos estaban reunidos, viendo cómo me retorcía a pesar del dolor que aún tenía del día anterior. Al final, encerrada y rodeada, no tuve más opción que reincorporarme y enfrentar la situación con la mayor dignidad que me sea posible.

El bebé dragón se llevó ambas garras a la boca, creí que gritaría, pero Fluttershy le puso un casco en el hombro y negó con la cabeza, con lo cual se tranquilizó. Me miró de cuerno a pesuñas y de pronto puso expresión de que algo olía mal. ¿Qué pasó amiguito? ¿Me veo tan jodida?

— Te dije que necesitarías más que una buena historia para evitar las mazmorras… — Masculló la pegaso cian y creí que me escupiría en la cara, y le dediqué una mirada de asco ante tal pensamiento. AJ y Rarity estaban sumidas en una acalorada discusión como si estuvieran en un mundo aparte. Miré a la agresiva yegua con el ceño fruncido. — Si eres buena hasta que lleguen los guardias, tal vez te dejen menos años de prisión.  
— Yo no hice nada malo. — Me defendí con voz firme mientras RD seguía dando vueltas por la habitación.  
— ¿Entonces por qué quisiste huir? — Me increpó, endureciendo su mirada, sutilmente jactándose de sí misma por creer que tiene la situación bajo control. — ¿Es que acaso le tienes miedo al juicio?  
— ¿Juicio? No me hagas reír…  
— ¡Esto es ridículo! — Chilló Rarity saliendo de su burbuja, dejándome a media frase. — ¿¡Si realmente la atacó entonces por qué no nos ha atacado también a nosotras!?

Con esto, captó la atención de todas. Spike me miró y comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

— Solo mírenla… — Rogó Fluttershy mientras caminaba hasta ponerse a mi lado. Rarity la imitó, y Pinkie miraba a todo el mundo como si se tratara de un partido de ping pong. — Aún tiene el moretón en el rostro y su ala sigue herida… Y no encontramos ninguna especie de arma entre sus cosas.

Están abogando por mí. Realmente están defendiéndome…

— Por favor usen su sentido común — Continuó Rarity, mientras animaba a Spike a acercarse, pero él seguía evaluando la situación desde lejos. Pinkie Pie estaba temblando como gelatina, me era raro verla así porque ella es el tipo de pony que ríe y rompe las leyes de la física simplemente porque puede, como si fuéramos el elenco principal de una caricatura para niños. En realidad, era como si ellas fueran el elenco principal de una caricatura y yo fuera una intrusa en sus vidas. — ¿Realmente creen que ella parece capaz de lastimar a alguien?  
— Yo no — Afirmó Pinkie.

Recordé el incidente de la ventana y comencé a enfermarme de nuevo. Aunque solo fuera mi imaginación, de verdad quise lastimar la perfecta dentadura de Celestia.

— Pues son órdenes de la princesa Twilight — Terció Applejack.  
— ¡Sí! ¡Su palabra vale más que lo que ustedes puedan creer! — Coincidió RD.  
— ¿¡CÓMO PUEDEN CREER CIEGAMENTE EN ELLA!? — Exploté ante la cara de incredulidad de Rainbow Dash, quien retrocedió. — ¿¡Saben qué dijo apenas ayer!? ¡Que me ayudaría! ¡Que hablaría pacíficamente con la princesa para llegar a una solución! ¿¡Y saben qué pasó!? ¡Repentinamente cambió de opinión! ¡Me traicionó! — Sí, siento que me apuñaló por la espalda. — ¿¡Qué clase de princesa conspira contra su propia palabra!? ¡DÍGANME! ¿¡QUIÉN!?

Alguien tragó saliva audiblemente, pero no supe discernir quién.

— Tratemos de llevar las cosas por la paz — Pidió AJ, en un tono que decía "Bájale a tu histeria"  
— ¿Por la paz? — Repetí, fingiendo incredulidad y soltando una risotada carente de humor. Mi voz cada vez sonaba más colérica. — Es lo que he estado tratando de hacer desde el principio, y _ninguna_ de ustedes me dejó. Me encerraron durante las noches como si fuera una criminal y, por si fuera poco; Hace un momento tu mascota me hizo a entrar al comedor a la fuerza, ¿¡Y ahora me pides hacer las cosas _por la paz_!?  
— ¿¡A quién le dices mascota!? — Increpó RD mientras se preparaba para atestar el primer golpe.

"¡NO! ¡YA BASTA!" Hubo demasiados gritos asustados en distintos tonos y a destiempo.

— ¡Rainbow! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? — Le gritó Spike, quien corrió y saltó tratando de alcanzarla. De hecho, todas trataban de alcanzarla.

Detuve su pata con magia justo a medio camino.

— Y no pienso rendirme, arcoíris. — Le espeté con tanta fuerza que creo que escupí un poco. Ella estaba forcejeando para liberar su casco, y yo también para mantenerlo ahí, se movía apenas unos centímetros y luché para mantenerlo en su posición inicial. Cerré mi ojo izquierdo debido al esfuerzo, y avancé tratando de hacerla retroceder. — ¡Así sean solo ustedes dos o ayudadas por decenas de guardias! ¡No me importa si estoy herida, NO VOY A DEJAR DE LUCHAR! ¡Estoy _harta_ de tener que agachar la cabeza cada vez que alguna de ustedes me trata como si fuera una rata, una criminal! — Ella no se rindió, ni sus fuerzas ni su mirada menguaron y las náuseas estaban comenzando a apoderarse de mí. —¡Yo… soy… inocente!

Tuve que parar, no sin antes desviar el golpe y retroceder para asegurarme de que no me dañaría. Rainbow perdió el equilibrio y cayó. No se hizo demasiado daño, pero sus amigas se acercaron a ella para ayudarla a levantarse y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Creí que AJ sería la siguiente en querer golpearme con sus cascos traseros.

Comencé a respirar entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo, con mi ojo cerrado y el otro entrecerrado. Ambas nos miramos con el ceño fruncido y yo estaba tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Parpadeé, acababa de defenderme de ella, eso es lo que acababa de pasar. Pero no tenía tiempo de alegrarme. Los guardias están en camino. Retrocedí tratando de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta. Sé que dije que no pararía de luchar, pero a duras penas pude con una sola, no tendría oportunidad contra las cinco juntas y menos cuando la guardia real llegara. La idea de una solución pacífica ya había desaparecido. Si de verdad quiero limpiar mi nombre, tendré que lastimar a unos cuántos en el proceso…

Fue muy tonto de mi parte creer que ellas me ayudarían y lo supe demasiado tarde. Pensé en que tengo las mismas posibilidades contra los guardias reales aquí dentro que afuera, pero es mejor que me mueva.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Hoooooli.  
Les juro que la espera para subir este capítulo se me hizo _eterna._  
En el original, Scarlett se quedaba pasmada y escuchando lo que hablaban, pero en la revisión dije "¡No mujer! Está escuchando que la van a entregar, tiene qué hacer algo, cualquier persona en su sano juicio lo haría".  
8 capítulos después cuando ya llevo el doble escritos y se me ocurre preguntarles qué les gustaría ver en el fic. Entonces, díganme, ¿Qué les gustaría ver en el fic?  
Podría pasar, podría no pasar, porque como ya dije ya tengo 16 capítulos escritos, pero me gusta saber lo que piensan.  
No sé qué decir más que dar gracias por ser tan fieles lectores y a mi Patron el Tío Toch, gracias a él por fin pude comenzar la traducción del fanfic.  
Mientras tanto, si gustan apoyar el proyecto o ver las recompensas, pueden hacerlo a través de mi Pat re on (Fanfiction y su censura, LOL), me pueden encontrar en la página como Lucy Lerma o /ScarlettLetter  
De vez en cuando, en mi DeviantArt subo dibujos con escenas del fanfic, aunque la última vez que lo hice fue del capítulo 2, no he tenido tiempo. ¿Qué partes les gustaría ver ilustradas?  
En dA pueden encontrarme como Scarlett-Letter

Hasta el capítulo IX: La letra Escarlata II (Suponiendo que no le cambio el nombre a última hora)


	9. IX: La letra escarlata II

Cuando por fin alcancé el pomo y me dispuse a huir, al final del pasillo, alguien trataba de tirar la puerta principal a base de patadas, gritando y vociferando cosas que bien pudieron estar en un idioma que yo no entendía. Ya están aquí.

Sentí como si una pesada piedra cayera rápidamente hasta mi estómago, revolviéndolo aún más. Me dije que podría vomitar todo lo que quiera después, y me precipité a correr por la escalera mientras la puerta comenzaba a ceder. Era la guardia real. Quise convencerme de que esta solo es una de mis pesadillas, pero sé perfectamente que estoy en el mundo real.

Creía recordar una ventana lo suficientemente amplia que podría romper para huir. Al ver la ventana, deseché la idea al momento. Mi ala está rota y los guardias comienzan a rodear Sweet Apple Acres como una especie de peste. Era una misión suicida. ¿Por qué no traté de huir por la misma ventana de hace un rato…?

Miré el final del pasillo con impotencia, gimiendo mientras me daba la vuelta. Los guardias estaban en posición de defensa, preparados contra cualquier cosa que yo pudiera intentar. Quise intimidarlos colocándome en posición de ataque. _Solo_ son unos cinco, el resto debe estar abajo. Los pasillos son demasiado estrechos como para que todos puedan subir.

¿Recuerdas cómo teletransportarte?

No.

( _— ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo que_ creo _que aprendí?)_

¿Qué fue eso…?

— ¡ALTO! — Ordenó alguien con voz cansada, agotada. Fuera quien fuera, estaba subiendo las escaleras a base de saltos y trompicones. Algunos guardias profirieron una exclamación. De pronto, ese alguien apareció en frente de mí y los guardias con un destello morado.  
— ¡Princesa Twilight! — Pronunciaron varios a la vez. Si este no fuera un momento tan horrible para todos, se habrían arrodillado.

Por un momento me sentí aliviada, como si la llegada de la princesa representara un rayo de luz para iluminar la penumbra más oscura. Inmediatamente esa sensación fue reemplazada por la rabia. Estuve a punto de golpearla.

— ¿¡Qué estás haciendo tú aquí!? — Le grité, a punto de abalanzarme sobre ella para atestar el primer golpe, pero ella me levantó con magia como si mi cuerpo se tratara de una pluma. Comencé a forcejear, tratando de liberarme de su agarre. — ¿¡Es que acaso quieres estar personalmente para mi ejec…!?  
— ¡Ella es inocente! — Proclamó, jadeando mientras un tono de confusión comenzó a esparcirse entre los guardias. Sus amigas se hicieron paso entre los guardias, rompiendo su formación.  
— ¡Pero fue usted quien nos envió! — Le recordó uno de ellos, y la sangre se me heló al verlo.

Fue el mismo guardia que me golpeó, con el pelaje color mármol y esos fríos ojos color miel. Tragué saliva, pero me mantuve firme y le sostuve la mirada. Me reconoció y bufó. Estaba al frente del grupo.

Los demás le secundaron.

Twilight no respondió inmediatamente, al menos no con palabras. Apenas unos segundos después, luego de contemplar mi mirada de incredulidad, me dejó caer. De su mochila de aspecto cómodo y ligero, sacó una botella con líquido blanco dentro. Las únicas que reaccionaron al verla fueron sus amigas.

— Esta poción solo funciona con la magia de un alicornio — Comenzó a explicar. Miré la botella y di una mirada rápida a mi ala sana. Esto era nuevo para mí. — Te permite mirar de cerca al pasado. Estuve presente en el momento que Celestia dice, fue atacada. Y pude ver por mí misma como la princesa sufrió un dolor intenso en el corazón y Golden fue por ayuda. ¡Golden trató de ayudar y Celestia le respondió acusándole de intento de homicidio!

Ella me dio una mirada rápida. Vi cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar por sus ojos violetas. El aire que contenían mis pulmones comenzó a escaparse poco a poco. Me siento un poco mejor de que alguien, además de mí, hubiera estado ahí la presenciarlo…

— ¡Eso es agua con colorante! — Masculló el guardia golpeador, obteniendo la mirada del resto de los guardias.  
— Sargento… — Habló uno de los guardias de Twilight. Su uniforme era diferente, por lo que deduje que era el capitán. — Si la princesa Twilight Sparkle dice que todo eso es mentira, yo le creo.

Escuché un asentimiento de los guardias de uniforme morado. Los guardias de Celestia, de uniforme dorado, miraban a su líder esperando una respuesta.

— Claro. Su marioneta siempre al frente, ¿Verdad? — Soltó, riendo. — Siempre defendiendo su honor como caballero al proteger a su princesa de todo. Ella está defendiendo a una criminal. No podemos dejar que Twilight o Golden se salgan con la suya. Y si es necesario, Capitán, pasaré sobre usted para lograr mi cometido. — Le amenazó con una voz tan fría que me heló la sangre, a pesar de no estar dirigiéndose a mí.  
— Un momento… — Terció Rainbow — ¡Usted no es guardia de la princesa Twilight! ¿¡Qué está haciendo aquí!? — Le increpó.  
— Mi trabajo — Respondió con calma — La "princesa" Twilight sobornó a los directivos del Hospital de Ponyville para que no dijeran que Golden estuvo ahí. Por lo cual, la acuso de obstrucción a la justicia y de traición.  
— Dispérsense y déjenos pasar — Murmuró Twilight, extendiendo sus alas y obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes. — ¡Es una orden!  
— No puedo seguir ordenes de alguien que pretende traicionar la confianza de la corona… ¡Muchachos, ataquen!

Los guardias dorados estuvieron a punto de abalanzarse sobre nosotras, siendo interceptados por los guardias de Twilight. Emití un grito ahogado, esos guardias se estaban luchando entre ellos, destruyendo todo alrededor. Los cuadros y las macetas caían para romperse y daba la impresión de que había un terremoto, porque el suelo temblaba bajo nosotras.

— ¡PRINCESA, ESCAPE! — Gritó el capitán de Twilight mirándola a los ojos, sacándola del shock. Lanzando rayos mágicos a diestra y siniestra cada vez que uno de los enemigos trataba de acercarse a nosotras, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse así.  
— ¡NO PUEDO DEJARLOS LUCHAR SOLOS! — Chilló Twilight, pero su capitán fue noqueado y el Sargento estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre nosotras.

Lo último que vi fueron las miradas de RD y AJ, esta última quitándose el sombrero, como si quisieran disculparse. Vi algo que me confundió. Un unicornio color mármol azulado y ojos violetas está atacando a sus iguales. Está ayudando a los guardias de Twilight.

Entonces volvió aquél resplandor púrpura.

Esta vez no pude evitar vomitar. Los espasmos en el estómago me dolían demasiado, en especial porque no había nada que devolver. Alguien sujetó mi cabello y me ofreció un vaso de agua. Me lo tomé con ansiedad mientras trataba de asimilar mi existencia.

A mí alrededor había decenas de estantes con plantas, piedras preciosas, frascos (la mayoría sin etiquetar) de diferentes formas y colores, con líquidos desconocidos en su interior. A pesar de la vista a medio nublar, logré distinguir unas escaleras que llevaban a un piso superior. Al centro de lo que parecía ser una habitación circular, había un caldero que burbujeaba y cambiaba de colores mientras una cebra vertía pócimas y plantas diferentes. Salió mucho humo de este junto con una explosión que dejó un desagradable olor a guayaba. Arrugué la nariz.

— Este jugo la apariencia de ambas cambiará — Comenzó mientras ponía el líquido rosado en dos frascos diferentes. — Y en sus casos sus alas desaparecerán. Pero es limitado y se tendrán que cuidar.  
— Gracias Zecora… — Agradeció Twilight con el corazón en un casco mientras guardaba ambos frascos. Miré alrededor sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Mis alas?  
— ¡U-Un momento…! — Repliqué débilmente mientras luchaba contra el impulso de devolver nuevamente. El olor a guayaba es asqueroso.

Eran demasiadas emociones y me costaba procesarlas todas. Hace un momento, éramos la razón de lo que parecía ser una guerra civil, y ahora estamos delante de una cebra alquimista.

Twilight estaba demasiado ocupada mirando la botella y al vacío como para escucharme, pero la cebra entendió mi confusión y, hablando con rimas, empezó a aclarar todas mis dudas una por una. La princesa ya había ido a visitarla, y armaron un plan B en caso de que los guardias quisieran revelarse, lo cual era lo que acababa de pasar. Ese plan B consistía en escondernos hasta llegar al imperio de cristal, darle el líquido viscoso blanco a Cadence para terminar de convencerla e ir a buscar a Celestia nuevamente.

Sonaba como un plan tan terrible cómo los míos.

— ¿¡Juntas!? — Exclamé mientras miraba a Twilight. Tenía muchas objeciones. — ¿¡Estás loca!? Quiero decir, no es que no agradezca lo que hiciste por mí. Tú… Tú me salvaste la vida… ¡Pero ahora nos buscan a ambas! ¿¡Y mis alas!? ¡Oh, mis alas no!  
— Tienes qué tranquilizarte — Pidió la cebra con voz tranquila mientras me ofrecía otro vaso de agua. Lo tomé con mis cascos mientras respiré y me disponía a escucharla. La princesa me ignoró olímpicamente. — El efecto será durante el viaje suficiente. Dos alicornios para el rostro de los prob…  
— ¡No sé nada de magia! — Chillé con mi voz más aguda de lo normal.

La expresión de Zecora se desencajó en apenas unos segundos. Pálida, abrió la boca y pensé que, si Rarity estuviera aquí, seguramente se encargaría de cerrársela.

— Pero… ¿cómo es eso posible? — Se preguntó, y da la impresión de que olvidó cómo rimar. — Si los alicornios tienen en doble o triple de magia que un unicornio normal…

Busqué a Twilight para que me diera un poco de ayuda, pero ella seguía ensimismada, mirando fijamente a la ventana. No sé si miraba al exterior o a su reflejo.

— ¿Qué pasará con nuestras alas si bebemos esto? — Decidí cambiar de tema.  
— Solo… no estarán. — Tajó Zecora. Mi cara de preocupación debió ser muy graciosa, porque continuó su explicación luego de una risita. ¿Ven? Yo también puedo rimar si quiero. — Por unas horas su apariencia cambiará. Pero aquí — Puso su fría pezuña en mi pecho — donde la verdadera magia pasará, las cosas iguales seguirán.  
— … ¿Entonces seremos diferentes por fuera? ¿Y al pasar el efecto todo volverá a la normalidad?

La cebra asintió, y por un momento creí que me diría "Chica lista. ¿Quién es una chica lista? ¡Tú eres una chica lista! ¿Quieres una galleta?"

Consideré mis opciones. Nadie sería capaz de reconocerme si me la tomaba, no importaba si mi apariencia temporal era hermosa o fea, si era suficiente para llegar hasta allá y conseguir el apoyo de la Emperatriz Cadence, era suficiente. Pero, insisto; sonaba como un plan de los que yo hago, y creo que es obvio que nunca salen bien. Aun así, por más que traté de encontrarle el fallo, lo único que encontré era que no sabía qué tan habilidosa era esta cebra con la alquimia. Pero Twilight confiaba en ella y era a lo único que podía aferrarme.

— Les recomiendo de noche partir. Salir con precaución del bosque Everfree. Tomar la poción y llegarán sin sobresaltos al imperio.  
— N-No sé cómo agradecérselo a ambas… Esto que están haciendo por mí es…

Creí que la voz se me iba a quebrar, pero Zecora me calló antes de que eso pasara.

— Vive. — Respondió — Y limpia aquella mancha del suelo por favor, empieza a ser insoportable su hedor.

No supe si reír o llorar y asentí limpiando las lágrimas a la vez que recorrían mis mejillas. Zecora me explicó cómo limpiarla y me dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro, mientras que se disculpaba y nos decía que nos vería en la noche, pero que de momento ella tenía que resurtirse. Yo asentí, pero Twilight no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Quise darle su privacidad, así que luego de limpiar el vómito me quedé al pie de la escalera, justo antes de entrar a la habitación de Zecora en el segundo piso. Pero el tiempo pasaba y Twilight no emitía ni un solo ruido, como si no estuviera ahí. Ya de verdad preocupada, bajé los peldaños a base de saltos.

— Princesa Twilight… ¿Está bien…?  
— Creo que ya no llevaré ese título más — Respondió mecánicamente, aun mirando al vacío.

Juro que quise morderme la lengua. Es cierto.

— Bueno, Twilight… — Me rectifiqué mientras me acercaba a ella. — ¿Cómo estás…?  
— … Ella mintió… — Sollozó y yo no sabía si debía abrazarla o qué. No entiendo bien la relación que tenían las dos. Yo soy apenas un año mayor que ella (tal vez dos), así que la vi un par de veces en la escuela de unicornios dotados. Siempre he sabido que fue la protegida de Celestia, pero es como si tuvieran (o hubieran tenido) un vínculo bastante especial. Es la única explicación que le encuentro a la reacción que está teniendo. — No me va a perdonar nunca no haberte entregado…

— No, Twilight… Escucha… — Esta vez, me senté a su lado y medio la abracé con mi ala sana. Ella se removió, pero no me apartó. — Hiciste lo correcto… Y no lo digo porque estés ayudándome… Es porque defendiste lo que crees que está bien… ¡Les diste la cara a todos esos guardias y quisiste ayudar a los tuyos! … No como yo… Fuiste muy valiente a mi parecer…  
— Gracias Golden… — Sollozó por lo bajo y vi como sus lágrimas comenzaban a ensuciar el suelo. — Pero tengo el presentimiento de que, aunque todo esto se resuelva, Equestria no volverá a ser la misma… que ninguno de nosotros lo volverá a ser…  
— Las cosas mejorarán, ya verás…  
— Y creo que metí en grandes problemas a mis amigas… — Se limpió la cara y se reincorporó — No sé qué vaya a pasar con ellas, y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlas desde aquí  
— T-tus guardias las protegerán… — Hablé entre dientes sin saber lo que decía.

Me sentía rara. Hace unos segundos era yo la que se quería morir (y pudo haber pasado si Twilight no hubiera llegado a tiempo), era yo quien quería golpearla y gritarle lo hipócrita que se ha vuelto… y ahora estoy animando a alguien que seguramente se quiere morir. Twilight siguió llorando silenciosamente durante un rato, y yo no supe qué decirle, por lo que guardé silencio. Miré las botellas que nos dio Zecora, y me pregunté si eso sería suficiente. Si mi memoria no me falla, un viaje en tren hasta el imperio de cristal tomaría un par de días.

Quise mostrarle a Twilight mis cosas para que se distrajera un rato. Creí que le haría bien. Pero sentí un escalofrío al percatarme de que no tengo mi mochila conmigo. Tragué saliva.

Las fotos, mis libros, mis apuntes, los dibujos de Jenna y La Letra Escarlata…

Me levanté súbitamente y me precipité a caminar hasta la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando de pronto sentí algo sosteniéndome de la cola, que ya había perdido los rizos que la caracterizaban.

— ¿¡A dónde vas!? — Preguntó alarmada.  
— ¡Mis cosas, se quedaron en Sweet Apple Acres!

Twilight palideció aún más…

— Ok, tranquilízate, sé lo importantes que son para ti. Las recuperaremos…  
— ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Applejack me odia, las tirará o las quemará! ¡O los guardias se la llevarán!  
— … Creo que tengo una idea… — Murmuró, y su mirada parecía tener chispas por unos cortos segundos. — Necesito concentrarme. ¿Recuerdas dónde las dejaste? _Exactamente_ dónde las dejaste.  
— En mi cuarto, debajo del escritorio…

No creí poder dar una explicación más específica que eso.

Twilight me soltó, asintiendo. Vi que cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillar cada vez con más intensidad. De pronto, ese brillo se apagó y con un destello púrpura, mi mochila con todas sus cosas cayó al suelo. Me llevé los cascos a la boca para evitar gritar.

— ¿¡Cómo hiciste eso!? — Exclamé ahogadamente, asombrada mientras tomaba todo con magia y me aseguraba de que todo estuviera ahí. Sí, ahí estaba todo. Solté un suspiro de alivio y abracé a la que creí que sería mi nueva amiga, al menos por los próximos días...  
— Hechizo de teletransportación a la inversa — Explicó orgullosa. Durante un momento, parecía haber olvidado toda la desdicha de hace unos minutos.  
— ¿Podrías enseñarme?

Ella río y sus patas imaginaron ser gelatinas. Vi cómo comenzó a ladearse y me puse a su lado para tratar de sostenerla. Ella río débilmente.

— Creo que aún es un poco pronto para ti… Y para mí. Puedo enseñarte cuando todo esto haya terminado. — Asentí entusiasmada, y ella bostezó. Me dio la impresión de que no ha dormido en días. "Cuando todo esto haya terminado", uhm… — Ahora estoy… — Bostezó nuevamente — Muy cansada…  
— Ven, no creo que Zecora se moleste si usas su cama. Yo vigilaré…

La ayudé a subir los peldaños, uno por uno hasta llegar a la habitación circular. La acosté y la ex princesa inmediatamente se durmió.

Bajé las escaleras, me quedé al pie de estas y me quedé leyendo hasta que mi cebra favorita llegó.

…

Fui testigo de cómo el sol comenzaba a descender poco a poco. Si los guardias nos estaban buscando, asumo que estaban haciendo un pésimo trabajo, o que simplemente no buscaban en el bosque Everfree. Tal vez creen que este no es un lugar para una princesa. Zecora y yo subimos a despertar a Twilight. Una vez que esta terminó de despertarse y se asombró al ver la luna, supimos que era hora de la verdad.

La inteligente cebra nos ordenó a tomarnos las pócimas al mismo tiempo. Twilight obedeció de inmediato, pero yo titubeé al ver la luz de Luna reflejándose en el frasco. Tragué saliva y apuré la bebida de un trago. Vi que un halo rodeaba a Twilight, y en seguida mi vista se nubló.

Para cuando recuperé la consciencia, vi a un unicornio que no reconocí. Su pelaje era de un color rosa tirando a gris y su cabello brillante, plateado y esponjado con una buena parte púrpura. Lo único que desentonaba eran los ojos verdes.

— ¿Twilight? — Pregunté con ansiedad. Ella estaba mirando su reflejo de arriba abajo. Creo que no se reconocía a sí misma. — Déjame verme…

Tragó saliva mientras se alejaba del espejo. Lentamente, me reincorporé y me dirigí a él, temblando.

Yo tenía ojos verdes/marrones, pero eso no era todo. Mi pelaje era de un color naranja pálido, incluso más que AJ, que se degradaba a blanco justo en los cascos. Creí que sería un error de la poción. Mi cabello era completamente castaño y listo, lo peiné para hacerme una trenza y me dejé el flequillo. Me asusté al pensar que me parecía a mi abuela...

Estás exagerando, Golden — Suspiré —. Creo que la extraño mucho en estos momentos…

— ¿Ya han pensado en un alias? — Preguntó la cebra.

No creí que fuéramos a necesitarlos. Vamos a estar en un tren después de todo… Pero supongo que, ya que debíamos estar juntas, no podíamos referirnos la una a la otra con nuestro nombre "normal".

De cualquier manera, siempre creí que el mío era demasiado común. Cuando era una potra, solo esperaba a ser mayor de edad para poder cambiármelo a uno más bonito, como... White Pen, o algo mejor.

— Twilight Twinkle — Respondió. No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo. Ella también soltó una risilla, era agradable ver que el sueño la puso de mejor humor. — ¿Qué?  
— Creo que la idea es tener nombres _diferentes_ …  
— ¿Acaso tú ya tienes uno?

Ahora White Pen no sonaba tan bonito.

— No, pero… — Dirigí otra mirada al espejo y creo que casi me da un ataque de ansiedad. ¡Mis alas, no están!

Pero eso no fue todo lo que capté. El ver el reflejo de La Letra Escarlata encima del buró me hizo tranquilizarme un poco. "Por unas horas su apariencia cambiará. Pero aquí — Esta vez, yo misma pongo mi casco en el pecho — donde la verdadera magia pasará, las cosas iguales seguirán." Repetí mentalmente lo que dijo Zecora, y también comencé a recordar la historia de La Letra Escarlata. Esther siempre fue una mujer muy valiente para mí. Aún con ese estigma en el pecho, se atrevió a salir así a la calle, sin importarle que la gente la señalara y le recordaran lo que era; una adultera. Tratando de seguir una vida normal sin revelar quién era el padre de su bebé. Me sentía identificada con ella con la parte del estigma. Para ella, la letra A de Adulterio. Para mí, las alas con las que no pedí nacer.

La Letra Escarlata tenía un simbolismo muy fuerte para mí y nadie en Equestria podría entender jamás por qué.

La Letra Escarlata…

— Llámenme Scarlett Letter[1]…

Sin más que decir, compartimos un par de chistes para tratar de mejorar los ánimos y salimos al bosque Everfree. Sin decir nada, miré a Twilight, quien aún no decidía cuál sería su seudónimo por el próximo par de días. Tenía una pregunta qué hacerle, pero no estaba segura de sí era correcto o no. Creí que sería "echarle limón a la herida".

— … Twi, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
— Dime — Me animó con el característico humor que alguien que durmió muy bien.  
— … ¿Por qué mandaste a los guardias en primer lugar…?  
— … Celestia mintió — Comenzó, hablando lentamente. Creo que destruí el poco humor que le quedaba… Tragué saliva y caminé un poco más rápido, hasta encontrarme a su lado. — … Se aseguró de ponerme todo en contexto para que le creyera… No sabía que tu papá era guardia real…  
— ¿Te contó eso? — Pregunté bastante extrañada.  
— De hecho, me contó todo… Como tu padre te llevó cuando vio que naciste… bueno, así. — Se corrigió. Creo que notó que soy muy sensible a la palabra "alicornio".  
— Espera… ¿Qué? — Repliqué aún más confundida.  
— … Eso, me contó la investigación que hicieron junto a la princesa y como no se pudo probar nada.  
— No, e-espera… — Me detuve de pronto y comencé a hacer muchos ademanes. — Es cierto que no se pudo probar nada, pero no me llevaron con Celestia… a mí me contaron que me llevaron con uno de sus consejeros o algo así, la princesa estaba demasiado ocupada como para encargarse de ese "asuntito" …  
— … Qué raro, Celestia me contó que lo investigó personalmente.  
— Tal vez mintió con eso también, para quedar como la buena contigo — Mascullé, ya bastante molesta. Hasta con mi nacimiento tuvo que mentir. Genial. — ¿Qué más te contó?  
— Nada que no me hayas contado tú, solo que le cambió el final y en ese momento parecía tener sentido que la atacaras… Espero que puedas perdonarme… — Volvió a disculparse, esta vez mirando al suelo — Si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo, Sharp y su séquito te habrían llevado…  
— ¿Así se llama el golpeador…?  
—¿Fue él quien te golpeó? — Su voz no sonaba como una pregunta. Sintiéndome avergonzada, y queriendo cubrir mi ahora inexistente moretón con el cabello, asentí lentamente con la cabeza. Twilight bufó y frunció el ceño, claramente indignada. — Él nunca me ha caído bien…  
— Por Celestia, ¡No me digas que también has tenido problemas con él…!  
— Algo así — Dijo ambiguamente, pero algo me dijo que no pensaba darme más detalles. — Solo que no entiendo por qué Celestia lo tiene aún en la guardia real. Encima lo ascendieron hace poco…

* * *

[1] "The Scarlet Letter" Es el título original de "La Letra Escarlata"

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

En la primera versión no explicaba por qué Scarlett Letter, ahora sí :v y creo que es algo bastante significativo 3  
Espero que no se note que en el capítulo anterior se quedaba pasmada.  
La verdad, no tengo mucho que decir en esta ocasión kajshkjhdsjksa  
En los reviews del capítulo anterior, me dijeron que les gustaría ver romance, reflexiones y lemon (7u7), así que de una vez aprovecho para decirles a todos (sin dar muchos spoilers) que es bastante posible que las tres cosas se den (con lo último lo estoy pensando más, porque, bueno, son caballitos de colores), pero soy tan romántica como una piedra en la cabeza y tan profunda como Emiya Shirou :'v pero haré lo mejor que pueda.

En fin, gracias por leer hasta aquí y los veo la próxima semana~  
Díganme qué les pareció el capítulo y qué les gustaría ver en los comentarios :3 No prometo meter todo, pero es lindo saber qué quieren y que es lo que esperan xD


	10. X: Se busca

Estoy en la estación de tren de Ponyville, temblando. Twilight no ha llegado y ya están empezando a llamar a los pasajeros del tren con destino al Imperio de Cristal. No me atrevo a irme yo sola, prometí esperarla y, además, ella es quien tiene la pócima que necesitaremos.

Pero si lo perdemos, no sé qué vamos a hacer…

…

Me pregunté cuánto me cobrarían por volver a aplicar el hechizo de la mochila sin fondo, pero creo que Twilight lo hizo por mí antes de llevarme a Sweet Apple Acres la primera vez.

La inteligente cebra nos llevó a través del Bosque Everfree hasta llegar a Ponyville. Al llegar, nos consiguió abrigos para ir al imperio de cristal, previendo que, con cada kilómetro, el clima sería cada vez más frío. Cuando me lo puse, noté que era tan grueso que serviría para esconder las inexistentes alas… Y una mochila atestada de cosas.

Ya ahí, nos despedimos de ella para continuar nuestro camino. El tren salía en una hora según estos boletos (También gracias a Zecora), pero Twilight, por alguna razón, insistió mucho en llegar antes. Creí que era para tener tiempo de sobra y no perderlo, hasta que, bajo la luz de una farola, la vi escribiendo una nota que empezaba con "Queridas amigas…"

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Pregunté, cubriéndome el hocico con el abrigo. Era una noche particularmente fría.  
— Quiero que sepan que estamos bien… — Tajó, como si eso fuera a explicar todo. — Van a estar preocupadas.  
— Por favor dime que no les estás diciendo a dónde vamos…

La vi negando nerviosamente. Antes de que yo pudiera ver lo que decía la nota, ella ya la había enviado. La alicornio también empezó a hacer aparecer varios libros cuyas portadas no alcancé a leer porque todos los puso en su propia mochila conforme llegaban. Esta vez no dije nada, pero se me hacía raro que tuviera ánimos para leer en una situación como esta.

La idea de que les dijera nuestros planes me preocupaba. No sé si serían capaces de entregar a su amiga (que seguramente ya le están dando caza cómo a mí). Lo que sí sé es que Rainbow me odia. Lo cual es entendible si tenemos en cuenta que la llamé "mascota", y por lo poco que la conozco creo que es algo… rencorosa. No es como si yo estuviera muy contenta con ella, la verdad. Pero también entiendo que la ex princesa quiera saber cómo están sus amigas. ¿Y si se las llevaron? No, no lo creo…

Y por su expresión, creo que pensó en lo mismo que yo.

— Quiero ir a verlas.  
— No, no podemos — Me negué, pero temía que mi voz sonara como si le estuviera dando una orden, por lo que frunció el ceño. Un poco nerviosa, seguí hablando — E-el tren se irá en cualquier momento y lo perderemos…  
— Falta una hora, es tiempo suficiente. Ponyville no es tan grande, podríamos ir volando a verlas tranquilamente… — Habiendo dicho esto, se llevó un casco a la frente. — Es cierto, nuestras alas… ¡Aun así es tiempo suficiente!  
— T- — Estuve a punto de decir su nombre, pero me mordí la lengua y me aclaré la garganta. — Mira… entiendo que estás preocupada y que quieras ver cómo están, pero…  
— Vamos, solo de reojo... — Me rogó. — No quiero ir sola…  
— No es como si tuvieras qué pedirme permiso… Y la verdad, no quiero ir. — Admití, a pesar de mi preocupación por Rarity y Fluttershy. Quise retractarme al sentirme tan egoísta, pero ella frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, su voz no sonaba enojada. Sonaba… decepcionada…  
— … Entonces ve a la estación y espérame allá — Sugirió.

Yo me negué frenéticamente.

Y como respuesta, le dio unos leves golpecitos a su cuerno y comenzó a encaminarse en dirección a Sugar Cube Corner, sin decir una sola palabra.

Hace casi una hora que estoy esperándola aquí.

Miré el gran reloj encima de la taquilla, arrepintiéndome por no haber ido tras de ella y acompañarla, o seguir insistiendo para traerla aquí. Si tuviera uñas, seguro me las estaría mordiendo ahora, pero en vez de eso estoy caminando en círculos, viendo como todos los pasajeros empiezan a abordar arrastrando sus pesadas maletas. Empecé a considerar irme yo sola y bajar en alguna ciudad al azar, pero no puedo simplemente dejarla luego de que se opuso al guardia golpeador. Me defendió. No sería capaz de abandonarla…

¿Qué habrá pasado con los guardias que nos defendieron? No me era muy difícil adivinarlo. Los guardias de Celestia iban en camino y creí que superaban a los de Twilight en número. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, fueron derrotados y encarcelados por revelarse. O tal vez les sigan haciendo batalla en otro lugar…

— ¡Última llamada para los pasajeros con destino al Imperio de Cristal! ¡Última llamada! — Vociferó alguien con tanta fuerza que creí que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para morder mi oreja.

Asustada, abrí mis ojos de par en par, mirando desesperadamente a todos lados. Tragué saliva, y sentí una oleada de alivio cuando vi a la yegua rosa pálido entrar corriendo. Dio una rápida mirada alrededor y entramos juntas al tren. Pocos minutos después, las puertas se cerraron y la mayoría de los ponies corrieron a las ventanas para despedirse de sus familiares y tal vez sus parejas. Ambas fuimos con ellos, despidiéndonos de amigos invisibles para no llamar la atención.

— Bien, Scarlett — Dijo Twilight apenas volvimos a nuestros asientos. Me tendió varios libros mágicamente. Los tomé de la misma manera y esta vez me permití mirar los títulos. Son de defensa contra magia negra y similares… Tragué saliva y la miré — Sé que te dije que te enseñaría cuando todo terminara, pero vamos a estar varios días en el tren y no podemos perder ese tiempo.  
— ¿¡De dónde sacaste estos libros!? — Mascullé.

Ella señaló por la ventana. Afortunadamente conseguimos asientos al lado de una bastante amplia. Lo primero que enfocó mi vista fue mi rostro que al principio no reconocí, y me sobresaltó. Me tallé los ojos y volví a mirar. Twilight señaló su antiguo castillo. Me dio la impresión de ver menos guardias alrededor…

— ¿No crees que notarán que desaparecieron? — Pregunté mientras hojeaba las páginas de uno de sus libros. Twilight negó con la cabeza.  
— Créeme. Los guardias custodian la mayoría de los cuartos, pero no entran a ellos. ¿Estás lista para aprender? — Esbozó la sonrisa más sincera y grande que le he visto en estos días que llevo conociéndola.  
— Antes de empezar… ¿Lograste verlas?  
— No las encontré. — Contestó tranquilamente. Y yo sentí que mi estómago se revolvía. — Pero Pinkie dejó una nota. Tal vez supo que iría a buscarlas, su Pinkie Sentido es… infalible. Están con la princesa Celestia — Agregó. Y cada palabra me hacía sentir peor, pero ella seguía impávida. — Dice que van a declarar, y que les ofrecieron no encerrarlas si cooperaban…  
— ¡Oh por _Celestia_ …!  
— Pero sé que están bien.  
— ¿¡Que están bien!? ¡T-Sparks! — Le inventé un nombre en ese momento, porque mi voz comenzaba a levantarse y estaba llamando la atención. — ¡Van a acusarlas de traición también! — Chillé lo más bajo que pude.  
— No lo harán… — Y dio un largo suspiro. — Solo a mí…

No pude evitar recordar una novela policíaca que había leído hace poco. Absolvieron a alguien de robo y de dañar a un policía a cambio de información sobre el asesino que estaban buscando. Como una especie de trato que podría beneficiar a ambas partes y salvar a todas las posibles futuras víctimas. Seguramente van a ofrecerles lo mismo también…

Creo que no debo decir que el asesino mató a aquél ladrón…

Pero ellas no sabían nada. Twilight solo envió una nota que no podría llegar a leerse nunca.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? — Inquirí con la voz más tranquila que pude emitir. Me parecía increíble. — S-Son tus amigas…  
— No lo estoy — Esta vez sonrió forzadamente, y creí ver una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla. Solo le faltó terminar con un "estoy gritando por dentro". Se limpió rápidamente. — Van a absolverlas si dicen lo que saben y si ayudan en la búsqueda, que es lo que harán… Scarlett, se las llevaron… — Esto último lo dijo como si apenas se diera cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Me moví de mi asiento para poder estar a su lado. Esta era la peor parte de consolar a alguien; tener que tragarte lo que sentías y tus principios para poder ofrecerles un hombro dónde llorar, para poder compensar el hecho de que no tienes ni puñetera idea qué decir.

Sin querer, pensé en mi padre. Y una no puede simplemente arrojar los pensamientos y su imaginación a un cajón que no quiere volver a abrir. Ya está retirado, pero… ¿Y si le pidieron ayuda en la búsqueda?

Por un segundo, estoy en el Imperio de Cristal, rodeada de guardias en un callejón sin salida, y mi padre liderándolos. Me lo imagino ordenando que me rinda, y encerrándome en las mazmorras de Canterlot, mirándome con indiferencia. Todo esto como si fuéramos completos desconocidos. Luego imaginé algo completamente distinto.

Los guardias buscando a mi padre y acusándolo de complicidad al no saber decir dónde estoy. Ahora también quiero ir y asegurarme de que está bien…

Y los sollozos de Twilight me devuelven al tren abruptamente. Solo le estoy dando palmadas en la espalda mecánicamente, esperando que eso la tranquilice un poco mientras trato de no llorar con ella. Nada de lo que está pasando es justo, y me siento culpable. No la conozco mucho, pero hace falta ser muy valiente para defender a alguien que no conoces así… Si bien, sigo un poco molesta porque envió a los guardias por mí, se retractó y… ¿Acaso me pidió perdón? ¿Acaso importa? Creo que no, los hechos hablan por ella… Se ve que es una alicornio increíble, y ahora está gritando por dentro porque osé llegar a su vida… me siento terrible…

— Todo va a estar bien… — Dijo alguien que se acerca a la escena. Es el semental que se encarga de empujar el carrito de dulces y comida.  
— Es lo que quisiera creer… — Respondí mientras Twilight Sparks está sacando la cara de su propio abrigo, para mirar al pegaso delante de nosotras.  
— No se preocupen, las mentiras no viven mucho tiempo, vengan de quién vengan… — Agregó. — Los problemas que les puedan parecer gigantes ahora, en el futuro no serán más que una anécdota de la que podrán reírse por lo grande que parecía.

A mí me dio la impresión de hablar con alguien con complejo de orador motivacional, pero Sparks se limpió las lágrimas y asintió. Aquél amable pegaso nos ofreció unas cosas del carrito y yo saqué un par de monedas para pagarle, pero dijo que eran cortesía suya. Lo cierto es que ninguna de las dos tenía suficiente estómago para comer ahora. Eran las tres menos cuarto de la madrugada, y el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de mí. En algún momento solté a la ex princesa y me hice un ovillo en mi propio asiento. No era lo más cómodo para dormir.

Pocas horas después, desperté. El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, y el tren estaba en la estación de Canterlot. Supuse que el conductor se detuvo para descansar, porque ahorita deberíamos estar llegando a Vanhoover si el tren hubiera viajado sin parar. Apenas estaban reanudando la marcha cuando Twilight empezó a removerse, estaba despertando también…

— Buenos días… — Saludó mientras se despegaba de la ventana.  
— Ya no hay buenos días, solo son días… — Respondí, estirándome en mi asiento.  
— Vamos, tenemos que ser más optimistas — Me animó, y yo sentí que se estaban invirtiendo los papeles que teníamos ayer. Yo solo bufé mientras abría la bolsita de nueces que nos regalaron anoche. Al percibir su olor, mi estómago rugió tímidamente. No te preocupes, amigo, ya no estarás vacío por mucho más tiempo, solo aguanta… — El joven de ayer tenía razón; Las mentiras no viven mucho y nosotras haremos que vivan menos… Pero, pasemos a cosas más importantes. — Dijo señalando uno de los libros que trajo ayer consigo.  
— ¿Estás segura de que quieres enseñarme? La verdad no soy la mejor estudiante…  
— Ya lo sé, entre Celestia y tú me contaron lo de la escuela de unicornios dotados… Oye, no entiendo… Si estuviste varios años ahí, ¿Cómo fue que no aprendiste nada?  
— ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí? — Me puse a la defensiva, tratando de ocultar lo incómoda que comenzaba a sentirme. Es como si ella y nuestro enemigo supieran todo acerca de mí, y yo… apenas y sé del pasado de Twilight.  
— No, pero… dijiste que "era una larga historia que nos contarías" — Me citó. — Y, si quieres que te ayude, necesito saber qué pasó para resolver todo de la mejor manera…  
— Ok… en realidad no es tan larga. — Otra yegua de los carritos vino y le pedí agua, la cual afortunadamente era gratis en el tren. Comencé a abrir la botella mientras le contaba mi historia. Parte de ella. — Yo no quería estudiar ahí, y me sentí frustrada porque me pasaron sin siguiera hacer examen de admisión, imagino que ya sabes por qué. — La vi asentir mientras yo daba un largo trago a la botella — La verdad… lo pasé bastante mal a cualquier lugar al que iba por culpa del cuerno y las alas, porque ya sabes… Creo que soy el único alicornio en la tierra fuera de la realeza… — Esto último lo susurré, esperando a que nadie escuchara y riendo sin humor. Aunque soy consciente de que los demás pasajeros están metidos en sus propios asuntos, no soy el centro del mundo. — Y las expectativas eran demasiado altas. Mis maestros, mis compañeros, mis padres… No pude con tanta presión. Y en mi afán de demostrar que era igual a cualquier otro pony, me abstuve que practicar magia, tratando de hacer mi vida como si fuera un pegaso normal. Lo cual, considerando en dónde estudiaba, fue bastante difícil y estúpido. — Volví a burlarme de mí. — Me saltaba clases, y cuando crecí un poco ni siquiera pisaba la escuela. Tenía ahorros bastante abundantes porque no tenía nada en qué gastar el dinero, así que le pagaba a la primera persona que veía para que hiciera las prácticas por mí. Yo misma hacía los exámenes de teoría, y eran un martirio porque no prestaba atención. Y todo para mantener feliz a mi papá… De hecho, me sorprende que no me hayan expulsado antes. Esto no lo sabe nadie, y si te lo digo es porque ahora sé que, si algo más llega a pasar, no tengo cómo defenderme, y porque te estás ofreciendo a enseñarme y me siento halagada. Pero si se te ocurre decirle a alguien más… — Agregué en un tono algo amenazante.  
— No le diré a nadie, lo prometo… pero, ¿Cómo es que nunca te vi? — Preguntó bastante extrañada. La miré sin saber de lo que me estaba hablando. — Yo también estudié ahí, pero…  
— … Buena pregunta, ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
— … 19…  
— Bueno, ahí está. Yo tengo 23 — Comencé a explicar, comiéndome las nueces una a una. Sintiéndome extraña por mi falta de educación, le ofrecí la bolsita a Twi, pero ella negó con un casco. — Supongo que pasabas casi todo el tiempo con Celestia… Y ya que soy un poco mayor no nos iban a tocar en las mismas clases. Tal vez teníamos horarios diferentes… Tres años de diferencia en la escuela es bastante — Suspiré, deseando dar el tema por acabado. No me gusta hablar de la escuela de unicornios. Fue, por mucho, de las peores épocas de mi vida.

Las horas siguientes se fueron clases de magia. Al principio eran fáciles, cosas tan básicas como 2 + 2 = 4. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de llegar a las cosas complejas. Me dolía el cuerno… Y mientras me recuperaba me sumí en la lectura de los libros, mientras Twilight leía los libros humanos que yo tenía, cambiándoles las portadas con magia para no llamar la atención.

— … ¡Vanhoover! — Escuché que alguien exclamó por los altavoces y me sobresalté. Al parecer, por fin habíamos llegado. El tren hacía paradas para que los pasajeros pudieran, o llegar ahí, o salir un rato por algo de aire, comer y estirar las patas.

No fui consciente de lo hambrienta que me sentía hasta que bajé y percibí el olor de la carne ahumada. Tenía mucho tiempo sin estar aquí, y la comida era deliciosa, a pesar del gusto salado del mar.

— Oh Vanhoover, cómo te extrañé… — Suspiré mientras me desabrochaba el abrigo. Pero no era necesario. El aire frío golpeó mi pecho, haciéndome temblar y obligándome a abrocharlo de nuevo. ¿En qué estación estamos…? ¿Qué día es hoy, para empezar?  
— ¿Has estado aquí? — Inquirió, y asentí bastante animada ante la idea de comer algo. Conocía un buen lugar, pero la verdad es que mi bolsillo no está lo bastante lleno, y tampoco puedo ponerme a dibujar, la idea es mantener un bajo perfil.  
— Tienen la gastronomía más variada de toda Equestria — Y cuando lo dije, casi estaba esperando a que alguien llegara a golpearme por si acaso dije alguna falacia, pero no pasó. De hecho, los ponies ni siquiera reparaban en nosotras, lo cual era genial.  
— Y tienes hambre…  
— ¡Y adivina quién no tiene apenas dinero!  
— Al menos yo sí…  
— Te prometo que cuándo todo esto termine, te pagaré todas las molestias que te has tomado por mí. — Juré, bastante sorprendida de mí misma. Comenzaba a hacerme a la idea de que esto se resolvería, y que se zanjaría bien. No pude evitar sonreír.

Twilight Sparks río levemente y me animó a caminar en dirección al restaurante que había saliendo de la estación de tren. Como solo teníamos una hora, tuvimos que apurarnos para almorzar y volver.

— ¿Cómo estás sintiendo tus clases? — Preguntó mientras apuraba su vaso de agua.  
— Aún me duele el cuerno.  
— Estás fuera de práctica, pero te acostumbrarás.  
— No hay manera de que me acostumbre para mañana…

Mi estómago se sacudió (o algo parecido) al darme cuenta de lo que dije. Si lográbamos llegar hasta la princesa Cadence, toda esta pesadilla terminaría mañana. Inspiré hondo. La acusación se levantaría y todo volvería a la normalidad. Pronto, mi vida se resolvería…

Pagamos (más bien, Twilight pagó) la cuenta y nos disponíamos a salir. Y deseé pedir otro vaso de agua o refresco, porque mi boca se secó.

— S-Sparks… — Vacilé, pero capturé su atención de inmediato. — Mira esto…

Y el humor que le dio el buen almuerzo que solo Vanhoover podía ofrecer, comenzó a disiparse poco a poco. Delante de nosotras, había dos carteles de "Se busca". Ambos de color sepia, pero perfectamente reconocibles. En el suyo, una fotografía con su cara sonriente y una corona. En el mío, lo que parecía ser un retrato hecho a partir de una descripción. Los dos carteles no daban mucha información, más que a mí se me acusa de traición e intento de homicidio, el de Twilight solo dice traición y obstrucción de la justicia. Se ofrece una cantidad de dinero bastante generosa, más si se nos captura vivas. Tragué saliva audiblemente mientras el viento cobraba más fuerza, un recordatorio de que conforme nos acercáramos al Imperio de Cristal el clima empeoraría.

Di una mirada rápida alrededor. Varios guardias reales los estaban pegando en todas partes. Me sentí acorralada.

— Ya lo hizo público… — Habló Twi entre dientes, y luego despegó la vista de los anuncios para mirarme seriamente. — Scarlett — Y de pronto, el hecho de que me llamara así me hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho y el estómago. Dolió. — Es mejor que vayamos rápido…

Afirmé con la cabeza mientras volvíamos al tren con toda la calma del mundo. Vi a un grupo de ponies juntarse delante de los carteles y comentar la noticia con la consternación.

Al llegar al tren y ocupar mi asiento al frente de mi amiga, juro que de lo único que se hablaba era de La ex princesa Twilight como una traidora, pero también se preguntaban qué pudo haber pasado, como si no se lo creyeran. Miré a Twilight Sparks, y esta tenía su vista fija en la ventana. Me hice un ovillo en mi asiento mientras emitían la última llamada para los pasajeros con destino al Imperio de Cristal. Y me puse a pensar que, ahora que era público, si el efecto de la poción se acababa será demasiado peligroso estar a la luz pública. Miré mis cascos con degradado blanco y luego volví a la ventana. Habrá demasiado revuelo cuando se sepa qué fue lo que pasó realmente.

Creo que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de la magnitud del problema.

Probablemente, al principio, Celestia no quería hacer pública mi búsqueda, porque los ponies comenzarían a hablar. No puedes mandar a asesinar a alguien solo porque sí, por eso inventó que yo la ataqué primero…

Tengo información que ella no quiere que se sepa, y mantener todo abajo del agua era la manera más fácil de mantener su posición tal y como está. También creyó que sería sencillo deshacerse de mí. Twilight dijo que Celestia le contó lo de la escuela… Es decir, ella ya me conocía lo suficiente para saber que yo no podía defenderme sola. No contó con que la princesa Twilight me ayudaría. Tuvo qué hacer pública la búsqueda porque sabe que los ponies comenzarán a preguntarse por la ausencia de una de sus princesas y no le quedó otra opción. Pero los carteles no aclaran nada, pronto comenzarán a interrogarla para contar la historia completa…

Por Celes-… ¿Qué haremos si algo sale mal? ¿Si la poción se acaba antes de llegar, o si Cadence se rehúsa a apoyarnos? ¿O si ni siquiera llegamos hasta ella? Y si por el otro lado… ¿Y si por el otro lado, todo se resuelve? ¿Cómo reaccionarán los Equestrianos?

( _Increíble. Por fin te preguntas qué pasará con alguien que no seas tú_ )

Esto es grave…

— Pasará lo que tenga que pasar — Habló Twilight Sparks, como si pudiera adivinar mis pensamientos. — … ¿Quieres volver a las clases de magia?

Quiero decir… desde que encontré a los humanos, sabía que esto sería trascendental, pero las cosas han estado tomando un rumbo que jamás me habría imaginado ni en mis pesadillas más terribles.

— Sí, por favor…

El día pasó ante nosotras entre el estudio, un par de accidentes mágicos y risas. La noche nos recibió con gusto, y creo que en algún momento me dormí sin darme cuenta, con el libro entre las patas.

…

Empecé a despertar lentamente. El frío me cala en los huesos y veo a varios ponies repartiendo mantas al resto de los pasajeros. Incluso yo estoy cobijada… Mientras todos mis pensamientos vuelven a su lugar acepto, la manta extra que me ofrecen como si fuera una bendición y me tapo lo mejor que puedo con ella. Los borrones comienzan a tomar la forma de ponies de toda clase, ricos y no tan pobres con algo en común; Se ven asustados y no puedo evitar aterrarme yo también. Escucho una leve voz por los altavoces, diciendo algo de unas dificultades técnicas. Limpié el vapor de la ventana solo para descubrir un grueso manto blanco cubriéndolo todo, y lo que parece ser nieve cayendo; la reina del hielo y las nieves está especialmente furiosa hoy. Saqué el mapa de Equestria de mi mochila, con las manchas secas de fruta. Lo acerco lo más posible a la ventana para poder captar algo de luz, pues parece que la electricidad del tren falló. Estamos en el norte congelado o en las montañas de cristal, no lo sabría decir con exactitud. El imperio de cristal podría estar a unas tres horas, tal vez más…

Y no sabría decir cuánto tiempo llevamos varados en la nieve.

Me sobresalté y abandoné los últimos vestigios del sueño.

¡La poción!

Twilight está a mi frente, tiritando, envuelta en su propia cobija y abrigo como si se tratara de una crisálida, exhalando vaho con cada respiración. Sacó sus patas del capullo para poder acomodarse el gorro, y vi cómo sus patas comenzaban a degradarse lentamente para cambiar de color, deteniéndose temporalmente en las muñecas. De un rosa pálido a un púrpura fuerte.

Esto es malo, muy, muy malo.

El degradado en mis propias patas también es mayor, y lo noté mientras yo me acomodaba mi propio gorro.

En ese momento, recordé uno de los lemas de mi supersticioso tío, al cual veía una vez cada navidad: "Nunca, _NUNCA_ te preguntes si algo podría empeorar", porque justo cuando me lo hice, la yegua delante de mí señaló a dos ponies que tenían la vista clavada en nosotras.

Les sostuve la mirada, pero ellos no lo desviaron. El miedo me estaba jugando una mala broma, porque durante un momento solo comparable con un parpadeo, uno de ellos aparentaba tener ojos de insecto. Reí para mí misma mientras devolvía mi vista a la ventana. ¿Qué clase de pony tiene ojos así?

( _Changelings._ _Esas pequeñas sabandijas tienen ojos de insectos_ )

La respuesta me llegó como un golpe en la cabeza.

Ya vale Scarlett. — Me sentí rara llamándome de esa manera… — Se alimentan de amor, y no tienes a nadie que te haya amado alguna vez, por lo que no tienes nada qué temer. Eres inútil para ellos y eres como la primera pieza de pan de molde; apenas te ven, te desechan, así que ni siquiera los changelings se interesarían por ti. No tienes la certeza de que sean Changelings, así que, por favor, deja de temblar si no es por frío.

Pero no podía, en especial porque los ojos de Sparks, poco a poco, pasaban de un verde intenso a un violeta fuerte. Y los míos comenzaban a volverse de un horrible azul verdoso. Tragué saliva. ¿Cuánto tiempo teníamos antes de que la poción se agotara completamente? Unos minutos, probablemente, el efecto se está acabando a una velocidad increíble…

Aquellos ponies no apartaban la mirada de nosotras.

— Creo que llevan vigilándonos desde Vanhoover… — Twilight estaba moviendo los labios, y yo hice un ademán para que supiera que la entendía.  
— ¿P-Pero por qué…? — Musité. Ella sacudió la cabeza en señal de "no lo sé".

Volví a mirarlos. Esta vez uno de ellos me saludó alegremente. No pude evitar notar que era apuesto. Medio le devolví el saludo, tratando de sonreír, convenciéndome de que ambas estamos siendo demasiado paranoicas.

— Tal vez les agradamos — Me encogí de hombros en un intento de dejar de pensar lo peor, de engañar a aquella parte de mí que pensaba que todo se estaba yendo a la mierda.

No tenían que ser Changelings forzosamente. Estoy tan paranoica que ya veo problemas por todos lados.

Comencé a sentir que la sangre estaba abandonando mi cara. La melena de Twilight, los pocos mechones que sobresalían del grueso y afelpado gorro, estaban recuperando su color azul marino. Seguramente mi cabello también estaba recuperando su color negro como el carbón.

 _(No tienes a nadie que te haya amado alguna vez…)_

Vi que los dos sementales se acercaban a nosotras. Pero en el proceso, su apariencia comenzó a cambiar. Era como si sus patas estuvieran incompletas, con agujeros como si quisieran presumir la carencia de huesos. Con grandes colmillos preparados a morder en caso de ser necesario, ojos y alas de insecto, y un cuerno que quiero pensar que solo es para intimidar…

Los pasajeros comenzaron a gritar a destiempo y aterrados. "¡Changelings! ¡Seguridad, Changelings!" Los gritos de todos a la vez me aturdían un poco y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Quise hacerme un ovillo en mi asiento, como si eso fuera a hacerme invisible ante esos asquerosos ojos de insecto. Ellos, completamente indiferentes a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se aproximaban a nosotras.

( _Se alimentan de amor, y no tienes a nadie que te haya amado alguna vez, por lo que no tienes nada qué temer_ )

— Golden, ¡Corre! — Gritó Twilight por encima de todo aquél ruido. Apenas logré reaccionar, y, torpemente, me levanté para correr detrás de la ex princesa, a punto de tropezarme con las mantas que hace unos minutos los empleados estaban entregando.  
— ¡Las tenemos, están aquí! — Vociferó uno de los changelings. Esos dos no eran los únicos que estaban ahí. Poco a poco, muchos pasajeros adoptaron su verdadera forma de mitad insecto. Incluso vi a una yegua gritando y llorando al descubrir que su supuesta pareja era uno de ellos. Se veía agotada y devastada, no pude evitar sentir pena por ella.

Logramos huir al siguiente vagón, al siguiente y al siguiente. Comencé a sentir como si mis adormecidas alas comenzaran a despertar, y lo gracioso es que podía sentir el cabestrillo y el yeso ahí. El efecto de la poción ya había terminado, y la atención de muchos se centró en nosotras…

Y de pronto, estábamos rodeadas por los pasajeros, los empleados que hace no mucho entregaban mantas, los changelings, gruñendo y disfrutando del momento, y el incrédulo conductor del tren…

¿Qué interés podrían tener los changelings en nosotras…?

— ¡POR AQUÍ! — Gritó alguien a la vez que una ráfaga de viento entraba sin autorización al (hasta ahora) cálido y tenso tren. Alguien abrió las puertas de ese vagón.

No lo pensé mucho, comenzamos a correr como pudimos a través de la nieve, de vez en cuándo dándole pelea a los changelings, pero siempre parecía haber más. Los rayos mágicos volaban y explotaban, dejando una estela de humo que muchas veces complicaba las cosas. Los hechizos daban a diestra y siniestra. Uno de ellos se dedicaba a dar órdenes para rodearnos y llevarnos, y muy pronto no tuvimos más opción que atacarlos a base de golpes y patadas, yo no podía hacer nada más. La nieve y el viento dificultaba nuestra visión, y era difícil escucharnos la una a la otra. Era como si ellos pudieran ver mejor que nosotras en medio de la tormenta que estaba indecisa sobre si terminar o no.

Twilight creó un escudo mágico justo antes de que uno de ellos lograra embestirnos, pero comenzó a fracturarse.

— ¡Son demasiados! — Gritó, pero no hacía falta. Dentro del escudo no se escuchaba el gran estruendo de afuera, como si nos aislara del resto del mundo, pero temblaba ante los golpes que aquellos ponies mitad insecto le propinaban, combinados con el granizo. Twilight se veía frustrada, cansada, gruñendo por lo bajo debido al esfuerzo, comenzando a sudar su frente…

Traté de recordar las cortas clases que me dio para ayudarla a reforzar el escudo. Pero era obvio que no iba a durar mucho más si seguían atestándole golpes tan seguido.

— ¿¡Qué quieren de nosotras!? — Chillé, tratando de unirme a su esfuerzo.

Con cada golpe, el cuerpo de Twilight parecía resentirlo, pues también se estremecía y creí que estaría a punto de retorcerse.

— No actúan solos… — Masculló aterrada. Yo no sé nada de changelings, pero parece que ella sí. Las grietas en el escudo eran cada vez más notorias, y yo no podía repararlas tan rápido. Pronto, comencé a jadear, el aire frío me quemaba en la garganta. — ¿T-tienes problemas con la reina de los simuladores…?  
— ¡N-No…!

Todo lo que recuerdo después de gritar mi respuesta, fue que todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Holi  
Debo decir que estoy extendiendo los capítulos un poco. Me di cuenta de que unos diálogos explicando unas cuántas cosas no vendrían mal. Por ejemplo, con Twi se pregunta por qué nunca se vieron en la escuela. La verdad yo también me lo estaba preguntando...  
Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. En lo personal, sentí muy feo cuando la chica descubrió que su pareja era un changeling... No sé, debe ser horrible.  
Creo que mi fanfic tiene mucho odio a los changelings.  
Seguramente ahora se están preguntando por qué tienen tanto interés en ellas. Dejen sus teorías en los reviews 7u7 en serio es interesante ver qué es lo que se imaginan.  
Por otro lado, ya llevo casi 190 páginas y 18 capítulos, así que tendremos fanfic por un buen rato :3 (Y también ya lo mandé a traducir)  
Recuerda que puedes apoyar el proyecto en Pat re o n :3 Me puedes encontrar como ScarlettLetter, hay capítulos extra y blahblahblah. Si no te gusta, un chico me depositó en mi cuenta bancaria :u  
También me puedes encontrar en dA (Scarlett-Letter) O Face book (/LucyLermaArts)

Y... creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir por este capítulo. Bye~


	11. XI: Fuera del radar

Cuando volví en mí, todo se ve de un asqueroso color verde vómito. Apenas y me puedo mover, unas piedras que alguna vez fueron líquido viscoso me impiden el movimiento; es como si estuviera atada de mis cascos, y a juzgar por la sensación en mi estómago, estoy de cabeza. Miro hacia "arriba" y mi cabello cae como una cascada desordenada llena de lo que bien podría ser gelatina cuajando y me veo forzada a reprimir las ganas de vomitar. La imagen mental de mi cabello lleno de vomito fue horrible, y dios, el olor… Mi imaginación era tan vívida que creí percibirlo por unos segundos. No vomites, no vomites…

Entrecerré los ojos para tratar de ver más allá, pero solo veo oscuridad… y más cosas verdes que me recuerdan a las crisálidas de las mariposas, pero dentro de ellas… hay ponies. Trago saliva y mi garganta empieza a secarse.

Giro la cabeza lo más que puedo solo para descubrir decenas y decenas de ponies, la mayoría inconscientes, cada uno encerrado dentro de un capullo color verde  
( _vomito_ )

Me asusto al reconocer a varios pasajeros del tren… y Twilight está entre ellos, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero ya con su apariencia normal, con las alas extendidas y caídas. Me da la impresión de que le faltan plumas… Como si se las hubieran arrancado. ¿Me habrán hecho lo mismo a mí también?

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, tratando de recordar lo que pasó.

Recuerdo el viento rugiendo furioso y el tacto de la nieve. Luego de que rompieron el escudo, peleamos contra ellos  
 _(No Scarlett, no te engañes. Ella peleó con ellos, yo hice todo lo que pude, pero no lo llamaría luchar)  
_ hasta que no pudimos más… Nos noquearon y nos llevaron a… ¿A dónde?

— ¡Eres despreciable, Chrysalis! — La piel se me erizó. Era la voz de Celestia.

Y alguien comenzó a reír con malicia en respuesta. Era extraño, como si tuviera dos voces hablando al mismo tiempo, una grave y otra aguda. Sonaba bastante tétrico. Me provocó aún más escalofríos que la voz de la princesa del sol. Las voces parecían venir de otra (¿Habitación?), por lo que solo podía imaginar qué es lo que pasaba.

— ¿Cómo sé que realmente las tienes? ¿¡Cómo sé que no es otro de tus trucos!?  
— La de las alas negras tenía unas cosas _muy interesantes_ con ella… — Continuó la (¿yegua?) de la voz doble.

 _(— ¿T-tienes problemas con la reina de los simuladores…?_ )

Celestia emitió un grito ahogado en el momento en que una luz me cegó por un lapso corto de tiempo. Cuando medio recuperé la vista, vi a otro simulador expulsando luz con los ojos, y esa luz recorría la extraña celda-crisálida de la ex princesa. Otra exclamación más.

— Dime, Celestia, ¿Qué pasará si la dejo ir y ella le muestra esto al mundo? — Inquirió Chrysalis. Sentí como mi garganta, lentamente, comenzaba a secarse. Si hubiera podido, me habría llevado el casco a la boca para no gritar. En vez de eso, me mordí el labio.  
— No te atreverías, reina maldita…  
— ¿Vas a arriesgarte…? Estás agotando mi paciencia… — Repuso con burla, tiene toda la intención de provocarla.

La princesa Celestia dio un largo y apesadumbrado suspiro.

— ¿ _Exactamente_ qué es lo que quieres?  
— Quiero que firmes una declaración de paz — Soltó de pronto Chrysalis. Me está utilizando para negociar… Tragué saliva, y ya que estoy de cabeza es una sensación bastante rara. A todo esto… ¿Qué hacían los changelings en el tren…? Es _demasiada_ coincidencia… — Mis súbditos tienen hambre, y tengo que alimentarlos de alguna manera. Después de que firmes, las alicornios serán todas tuyas para que hagas lo que quieras con ellas.  
— Si llego a firmarlo — Respondió la princesa lentamente, después de un par de minutos de silencio, realmente lo estaba considerando… Y no sé si es algo bueno o no. Seguro los changelings celebrarían, pero… De cualquier manera, yo termino encerrada. — Mis guardias irían por ellas.  
— Nunca te revelaría la ubicación de la colmena de los changelings — Rio con sorna. —A mí no me interesa si lo que hay en su mochila es cierto o no, pero tú tienes una reputación qué mantener, ¿No es así? Tienes veinticuatro horas para decidirte. — Tajó la reina de los simuladores.

Supuse que la comunicación se cortó por el fúnebre silencio que comenzó a dominar el lugar, sin tomar en cuenta el casi constante zumbido que emitían los changelings al volar. No es como el zumbido de una abeja, es más parecido al de una televisión humana vieja al quedarse sin señal, aquella molesta estática que todos odiamos.

Di por sentado que Celestia no puede comunicarse para aceptar o declinar a menos que la reina Chrysalis lo haga primero. Así que tengo veinticuatro horas para salir de aquí, pero estoy inmovilizada. Forcejé contra las piedras que me tenían bien sujeta, pero no tuve éxito. Sí que me tenían bien sujeta — Me reí sin humor. Un changeling, alarmado al escucharme, subió hasta mi crisálida para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

— ¡Déjenme ir! — Exigí mostrando los dientes, en un intento de intimidar. Porque nada es más intimidante que una yegua asustada mostrando todas sus perlas. Pero el vigilante rio como si yo hubiera pronunciado el mejor chiste del mundo.

Sin prestarme mucha atención, se alejó de ahí sin dejar de reír. Al parecer, no soy la única que está recuperando la consciencia.

Estoy segura de que los minutos están pasando y estoy desesperada. Twilight sigue sin despertar, y por un segundo no puedo evitar creer que la mataron y no se dieron cuenta. Aparté rápidamente esta idea de mis pensamientos mientras recupero fuerzas para seguir luchando, sintiendo como el sudor recorre mi frente, jadeando…

De nuevo, el changeling viene a vigilarme. Esta vez, frunce el ceño, pero vuelve a su tarea de mirar el resto de las crisálidas. Para empeorar la situación, Twilight no parece que vaya a despertar pronto. Sé que no soy la única que está consciente, todos aquellos murmullos confundidos y asustados. No tengo ninguna responsabilidad con ellos, no me conocen y tampoco los conozco, pero Twilight… Tengo que sacarla de aquí. Sacarnos de aquí, pero estoy segura de que

— ¡Cállense si no quieren dormirse por siempre! — Amenaza uno de los vigilantes. Muchos guardaron silencio sin dudarlo por un segundo, pero muchos hicieron caso omiso o directamente no lo escucharon por su histeria. Otro de aquellos ponies comenzó a gritar como un ratón atrapado, y el vigilante le disparó un rayo de energía. Abruptamente se hizo el silencio.

De solo imaginar que mató a aquella yegua, tengo ganas de gritar y llorar yo también, pero sé que si lo hago me silenciará de la misma manera, por lo que estoy obligada a callarme…

Sin embargo, al verlo disparar en contra de otro prisionero, esta vez un poco más cerca de mí, recuerdo que yo también tengo un cuerno…

Ya no quiero tenerlo solo de adorno…

(— _¿Qué pasa si fallo?  
_ _— Pues… lo vuelves a intentar. Mira… nunca pienses en un fracaso como tal, míralo como una posibilidad de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez… Vamos, inténtalo, lo peor que puede pasar es que tengas que hacerlo de nuevo…_ )  
Me duele la cabeza…  
No sé qué fue eso. Fue una especie de recuerdo distante, pero no soy capaz de distinguir nada de lo que está ahí. Tampoco reconozco las voces. Aquello me llegó como estática en un televisor, pero no tengo tiempo de reflexionar…

Repasé mentalmente las clases que me dio Twilight, procurando recordar algo que pueda servirme para escapar y que los vigilantes no me atraparan. ¿Levitar las cosas? No a menos que haya algo filoso cerca, y mi búsqueda es infructuosa. ¿Teletransportarme? Es muy avanzado para mí y… este lugar tiene algo extraño. Es como si algo me oprimiera… No a mí, a mi magia… quiero creer que solo es la ansiedad mientras sigo pensando. ¿Cambiar el color de las cosas? ¿De qué me va a servir eso ahora?

 _(— ¿¡Cómo hiciste eso!?  
_ _— Hechizo de teletransportación a la inversa  
_ _— ¿Podrías enseñarme?)_

La voz del recuerdo llegó a mí como un susurro, apenas lo suficientemente alto para escucharlo por encima de mis pensamientos.

Miré fuera de la gruesa membrana de la crisálida, creyendo que ya había encontrado la solución. Cuando Twilight hizo el escudo para protegernos de los changelings, me dediqué a arreglar las grietas que provocaban sus golpes. Tal vez, si invierto el proceso…

— ¿¡Por qué mierda no están vigilando a la alicornio!? — Oigo vociferar a alguien.  
— No creo que sea necesario…  
— Concuerdo con él — Terció alguien más — Estuve en la pelea y… no es como si diera mucha pelea…

Vaya, ¡Gracias por apoyar a mi autoestima!

— ¿Cómo creen? — Inquirió el primero, escéptico. — ¡Es un jodido alicornio! — No pude evitar ofenderme. Estaban fuera de mi rango de visión, pero pude imaginarme a los otros dos encogiéndose de hombros, ya que "el líder" suspiró completamente exasperado. Imaginármelo era gracioso, y no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo. — Más les vale que tengan razón. La verdad, estoy demasiado agotado como para…  
— ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!? — Me increpó el mismo vigilante asesino.

Golden, no puedo creer que busques de qué reírte en una situación como esta.

Sentí que la sangre huía de mi cara y, si hubiera podido, me habría hecho un ovillo en mi lugar. Aquél changeling me miraba con sus furiosos ojos rojos, farfullando palabrotas sobre que, si la reina no me quisiera viva, me habría cortado el cuello y arrancado la lengua como a los otros. Eso ya no me pareció tan gracioso.

Inspiré lentamente mientras hago acopio de mis fuerzas, intentando ignorar a los changelings. Giro la cabeza para asegurarme de que no hay ningún vigilante cerca, intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible. Nadie está reparando en mí. Aguanto la respiración mientras, con magia, intento romper el líquido endurecido que está sujetando mis extremidades, por dentro para que los vigilantes no me descubran.

El proceso es agotador, por lo que tengo que parar a los pocos segundos, soportando las ganas de jadear y sintiendo el sudor corriéndome por la frente y las mejillas. Una de las gotas se mete a mi ojo y empieza a escocer, no puedo tallarlo y la sensación es insoportable. Muevo una de mis patas delanteras lentamente, escucho cómo algo empieza a crujir y veo virutas de polvo verde caer.

Trato de no gritar de emoción, está funcionando.

De nuevo, miro a mi alrededor. Tampoco puedo creer que la suerte me esté sonriendo; cada vez hay menos centinelas.

…

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero fui capaz de debilitar mis ataduras. Hace tiempo que no veía al vigilante pasar, lo cual no sabía identificar si era bueno o malo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi respiración era bastante irregular. Procuré recuperar mi ritmo normal al tiempo que me preparaba para debilitar el capullo definitivamente. Al ver a Twilight a lo lejos me golpeó una oleada de ansiedad; sigue sin despertar.

Esta vez, golpeé la crisálida con toda mi fuerza mágica (que, en ese momento, no puedo decir que era mucha). El sonido que se produjo fue como el de un vestido rasgándose, y casi espere que viniera algún vigilante y diera voz de alarma al notar lo que estaba haciendo, pero nada de eso pasó. Una leve brisa de aire fresco trataba de entrar por las nuevas grietas, y respiré hondo.

Agucé el oído, intentando percibir el sonido de unos pasos acercándose, pero nada pasó.

Comencé a menearme y a aplicar fuerza para romper la prisión en la que he estado por lo que pudieron ser horas, notando como el agarre que la crisálida ejercía sobre mí cedía. Al caer dentro de esta y volver a mi posición normal, sentí que me aturdía un poco. Sacudí la cabeza, como si eso fuera a alejar el mareo que se apoderaba de mí y di otra mirada inquisitiva alrededor. Nada. Tanto silencio comenzaba a crisparme los nervios, pero no tenía tiempo para quedarme pasmada sin hacer nada. Todos aquellos ponies se veían tan apesadumbrados y resignados… era como ver el capullo roto de lo que alguna vez fueron. A pesar de que la crisálida ya estaba bastante debilitada, tuve qué aplicar más fuerza de la que creí necesaria.

Al salir, tomé una profunda bocanada de aire, y me sentí como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin respirar aire puro, preguntándome si era así que se sentían las mariposas al salir completamente transformadas. Me sentía diferente, incluso orgullosa. Tal vez era el hecho de haber podido salir de un aprieto así por mí misma.

Caminé lentamente, esperando a que mis pasos no hicieran eco en lo que parecía ser una gran cueva. Tenía dos opciones, arriesgarme para recuperar mis cosas, o liberar a Twilight…

Todo mi esfuerzo, y las pruebas de mi inocencia, estaban aquí, tal vez a solo unos metros…

— Ayuda… por favor… — Escuché rogar a alguien, con la voz apagada y ahogada. Me giré, era un unicornio que se veía sumamente pálido. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y su cabello aún conservaba esa "cosa verde". Traté de seguir, pero el unicornio de piel morena reaccionó. — Por favor… te daré lo que quieras…  
— ¿Cómo hiciste para salir…? — Preguntó una pegaso que estaba justo encima de mí. No pude evitar asquearme, no por ella, sino de pensar en cómo harán los changelings para poner estas crisálidas hasta en "el techo".

Pero, aun si quisiera salvar a todos los ponies aquí, no tengo tiempo. Estoy demasiado agotada y me cuesta mantenerme de pie. Cualquier cosa que decida, debo hacerlo pronto antes de que los vigilantes regresen, pero es difícil pensar con los murmullos creciendo. Todos, o al menos los que siguen vivos, ruegan por alguien que los salve y libere de su prisión, esas miles y miles de almas en desgracia… Sin Twilight, podía empezar a decirle adiós a llegar al Imperio de Cristal y limpiar mi nombre. Sin mi mochila, no tendré nada para probar mi palabra, con o sin Twilight.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Mi familia me está esperando aun! — Sollozó un pony de tierra, luchando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban contra su asquerosa prisión. No pude evitar sobresaltarme y retroceder unos pasos, pues él estaba justo delante de mí.

Tantos ojos clavados en mí a la vez comenzaban a aturdirme. La mayoría forcejeaba aun, con esperanzas renovadas de que alguien los encontró y los sacaría de ahí, todos rogando por salir, pero cada vez más exigentes y apremiantes.

— N-no tengo tiempo para sacarlos a todos… — Traté de justificarme, sudando y queriendo mirar a todas las direcciones a la vez, diciéndome que tratara de _no_ sentir pena por ellos. Tengo que tomar una decisión, y rápido.

No tengo tiempo para esta mierda de la responsabilidad moral y la ética. Si me quedo, lo más probable es que nos atrapen a todos… lo mejor será que me vaya y vuelva con ayuda, por lo que comencé a correr sin rumbo fijo, pero… ¿Quién va a ayudarte? Aun si dijeras que encontraste la colmena, ¿Quién va a creerte? Seguramente pasaría la misma mierda que con los humanos… Además… Twilight no tenía la responsabilidad de ayudarte, y lo hizo aun sabiendo que se pondría en peligro a ella y a sus amigas…

Porque sabía que era lo correcto…

Me detuve abruptamente. Di un largo suspiro, y regresé, escuchando varias voces aliviadas, pero todos seguían en su misma demanda: ¡Ayúdame, a mí primero, por favor!

Antes que nada, debo liberar a Twilight, tengo que devolverle el favor…

Mirando la prisión de un verde algo saturado y me concentré para romperla de la misma manera que hice con la mía. Vi con satisfacción cómo comenzaba a cuartearse. Hasta que escuché pasos a lo lejos y sentí que mi boca se secaba aún más si es que era posible.

Juro que tuve un _déjà vu._ Fue como estar en el bosque Everfree de nuevo, corriendo de la guardia real y por mi vida. Algo saltó dentro de mi estómago al recordarlo, y los recuerdos eran tan nítidos y horribles que no me dejaban en paz. Miro a Twilight y a la dirección del sonido.

La piel se me erizó cuando entendí que no podré rescatar a la ex princesa. El tiempo se me había agotado mientras atravesaba por esa lección de ética.

Mi mochila se quedará con Chrysalis y yo tengo que moverme si no quiero que vuelvan a encerrarme o algo peor.

Me moví con sigilo  
 _(La reina Chrysalis tiene todas mis cosas en su poder y no soy tan estúpida como para ir y exigirlas. Voy a perder los dibujos de Jenna, las fotografías con John y La Letra Escarlata)  
_ sabiendo que es inútil. Los pasos se escuchan cada vez más cerca, helándome la sangre un poco más con cada segundo que pasa. No tengo a dónde correr o dónde esconderme. Apenas hay luz para ver, y cuando mi mirada recorre todos estos prisioneros de nuevo, comprendo que  
 _(Acabo de perderlo todo…)  
_ no soy la clase de pony que se hace el héroe y los salva a todos.

 _(No he hecho más que huir toda mi vida)_

— ¿¡Qué es todo este alboroto!? — Exige saber uno de los changelings, pero nadie dice nada.  
— … ¿Golden? — Farfulló alguien, abriendo los ojos, claramente confundida. Se trataba de la princesa Twilight…  
— … Lo siento… — Fue lo único que atiné a decirle antes de echar a correr. Rogué porque ella supiera que debilité su prisión, aunque fuera un poco. Ella es más poderosa que yo y mucho más inteligente. Quiero convencerme de que ella logrará huir mientras doy vuelta, creyendo que eso será suficiente para que los simuladores no me encuentren. Quiero llorar…

Escuché a alguien vociferando que una de las crisálidas está rota. Me muerdo el labio para no gritar y corrí, precipitándome a entrar a cualquier túnel que veo. Hay poca iluminación, apenas unas antorchas que hacen que todas las sombras se vean más intimidantes, como si en cualquier momento fueran a cobrar vida para morderte y destriparte con sus fauces hasta que no queden más que tus huesos.

Al escuchar voces, me detengo abruptamente y me escondo detrás de una pared de roca. Solo veo sombras y escucho murmullos. Nuevamente, me vi obligada a reprimir mis emociones  
 _(¿De qué sirve el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo? Todo lo que me importa está aquí, con la reina, en algún lugar.)  
_ y decido tomar otro camino. Lo único que cruzaba por mi mente era  
 _(No puedo irme solo así)  
_ regresar. Empezaba a agobiarme ante la idea de que _lo más importante_ para mí está en las garras de una reina cuyos súbditos se dedican a raptar para poder sobrevivir.

— ¡Ahí está! — Oí gritar a alguien, pero esta vez no me volví.

Seguí galopando, con el corazón completamente desbocado y sin prestar atención a mi destino, conservando la esperanza de que, en algún momento, los perdería de vista. Traté de convencerme de que soy más rápida que ellos mientras ignoraba mi agitada respiración. Con cada paso que avanzaba, el ambiente se sentía menos encerrado. Varios metros más adelante, la salida de la colmena changeling dejaba ver la luz de la luna bañando los troncos. Teniéndola ahí adelante, anhelé más que nunca salir. Por un breve segundo ya no me interesé en Twilight, o en mi investigación, o lo que sería de mí después. Lo único que me interesaba era…

 _(— Vive)_

Pero me detengo repentinamente. Entre la salida y yo, había un gran risco. Unas cuántas piedritas cayeron, y no escuché que chocaran el suelo hasta varios segundos después. Sentí que una mano fría me presionaba el corazón mientras, lentamente, me daba la media vuelta. El lugar ya estaba lleno de changelings. Estaban conscientes de mi ala rota, por eso no se molestaron en rodearme. Todos ellos eran feos y amenazadores con grandes colmillos. Odio tanto a esas cosas…

— Podemos hacerlo por las buenas… — Dijo uno de ellos mientras se transformaba en una versión más sana, intimidante y poderosa de mí. Vamos Golden, podrás vomitar todo lo que quieras después, tienes que conservar la calma… — O por las malas.

Ellos no me querían a mí, al menos no por lo mucho que podría nutrirlos. Nadie me amaba, y  
 _(Soy tan patética que no sirvo ni como comida)  
_ no se alimentan del amor familiar, por lo que tampoco puedo decir que yo ame a nadie. No les sirvo para nada más que para negociar.

Otro simulador me está haciendo señas para que me acerque. Los veo moviendo la boca, pero no les estoy prestando atención, de hecho, no veo bien, mi vista no los enfoca, los veo como si todo se sacudiera y produjera versiones dobles o incluso triples de ellos. Quiero huir, pero sé que, si retrocedo, caeré al vacío...

Luchando contra la sensación de irrealidad, me limité a caminar hacia ellos mientras considero mis opciones.

Si me entrego "por las buenas", mañana a esta hora estaremos (Twilight y yo) en un calabozo si es que Celestia acepta firmar el tratado de paz. Lo más probable es que me mate o me tenga encerrada de por vida. Mientras tanto, volveré a estar aprisionada en ese estúpido capullo.

Si decido hacerlo "por las malas", lo más probable es que los changelings me den una paliza antes de volverme a encerrar, solo por diversión, porque todos los guardias y los vigilantes son iguales. Puede que incluso me entreguen a su reina… O, si tengo un poco más de suerte, me maten.

Y la tercera opción, una que no vi antes, fue el risco. Abriendo los ojos de par en par, me volví hacia él lentamente… Alguien me dijo una vez que; si te lanzas desde un lugar alto mueres antes de un paro cardiaco que del impacto. Respiré hondo esperando que Writer tuviera razón…

Durante las clases de magia, Twilight me enseñó cómo hacer luz yo misma, lo cual pudo ser útil en algún futuro. Sé que los insectos delante de mí no me dejarán lanzarme. Me atraparán porque soy uno de sus boletos para acabar con la hambruna, pero no está bien que secuestren ponies para alimentarse… por eso, una vez que estuve delante de ellos, me las arreglé para hacer un flashazo y aturdirlos.

Inmediatamente chillaron con diferentes reacciones e intenciones. Aunque me salió el tiro por la culata, porque yo misma me cegué un poco. Me beneficié de la distracción temporal y aceleré todo lo que pude  
 _(Vive)  
_ saltando justo antes de caer al risco.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, viendo pasar todo en cámara lenta. Los changelings parecían estar saliendo de su aturdimiento para dar paso al asombro y el miedo. Sé que es imposible, porque no tienen piel o pelaje cómo tal, pero parecía que comenzaban a ponerse pálidos. Ya no mostraban los dientes. Abajo, el risco se veía mejor, era mucho más escarpado de lo que creí, con piedras de aspecto filoso capaces de perforarte si eras tan descuidado como para dejarte caer encima de ellas… oh, espera…

El aire sacudiendo cada cabello de mí comenzó a devolverme a la realidad. Delante de mí, la posibilidad de salir de aquí se veía cada vez más factible. Me estiré cuánto pude para tratar de alcanzar la segunda o tercera oportunidad que la vida me ofrecía.

Sorprendentemente, caí de pie. Di un respingo de sorpresa y di una mirada rápida al risco que acababa de burlar. No sabía si reír o llorar. Los changelings saldrán de su conmoción/ceguera en cualquier momento. Hice todo lo posible para reanudar mi huida, sin detenerme a preguntar de dónde sacaba estas fuerzas cuando hace unos minutos no podía ni estar de pie sin esfuerzo…

…

Revivir cualquier suceso negativo me provoca sensaciones desagradables.

Cada árbol que veía, y cada paso que daba, me devolvían al bosque Everfree. Traté de convencerme de que lo peor ya había pasado para que mi corazón dejara de latir como loco. Cualquier sonido, incluso el de mis propias patas quebrando ramitas y hojas secas, me sobresalta y no puedo parar de sudar y llorar.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no hay señales de los changelings y me digo que debo descansar. Trato de acomodarme bajo un tronco de aspecto cómodo, mirando a los arbustos cercanos, llenos de frutos que podrían ser venenosos. En circunstancias normales, mi estómago gruñiría. Lo último que comí fue aquél sándwich de carne ahumada en Vanhoover. Pero en estos momentos siento como si tuviera algo en la garganta y me fuera a ahogar en cualquier momento.

A pesar de que la idea de alimentarme no me parece asquerosa, tengo que llevarme una pata a la boca para evitar vomitar, sin éxito. No puedo evitar las escandalosas arcadas y cada sacudida de mi estómago me dolía más que la anterior, y pronto me quedé sin nada que devolver… el sabor a bilis en mi boca es asqueroso, pero no tengo nada más que vomitar, aunque quisiera porque un poco de esa masa asquerosa me ensució en las patas traseras y en la cola…

Trato de respirar con tranquilidad, esperando que todas esas malas emociones y el agujero en el estómago desaparezcan. Me siento tan agotada que cada bocanada de aire me quema la garganta, el vientre y los pulmones. Pronto, no me queda otra opción que recostarme contra aquél tronco y jadear, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno que me falta, aun sin poder creer la suerte que tuve, pero… ¿Valió la pena…?

¿Qué se supone que haré a partir de ahora? — Me abrazo a mí misma en un intento de consolarme, pero inmediatamente debo deshacer ese pequeño gesto de patético amor propio. Las patas me tiemblan demasiado. — ¿Por qué decidí tratar de vivir al último momento? Voy a morir igual, tengo miedo de morir, no quiero morir y sin embargo quiero resignarme. Debí renunciar a la idea de vivir y dejarme caer sobre las afiladas rocas, con suerte una me habría degollado y todo habría terminado. Yo no estaría sufriendo en este momento. — No pude evitar toser de nuevo, y me dieron arcadas. Gemí de dolor tratando de volver a mi posición de hace unos momentos.

Ahora no solo la guardia real me buscaba; sino también los changelings y el resto de Equestria. Soy una fugitiva y ya no tengo nada con que defenderme… De hecho, ya ni siquiera podía darme el lujo de sollozar y gritar sin miedo a que me escuchen, a pesar de que siento que si no me desahogo de alguna manera mi pecho se va a abrir, pero no creo que eso duela más de lo que me duele ahora… Todo lo que quiero es dormir, y no sé si para siempre…

¿Qué clase de imbécil dijo que "Lo mejor de tocar fondo es que las cosas empiezan a teñirse de un bonito color rosado"? Quien haya dicho eso, es una mentirosa. Una puta mentirosa.

Algo se está moviendo a lo lejos y no soy yo.

Inmediatamente me hice un ovillo en mi improvisado echadero. Ese "algo" está acercándose. Normalmente, dejaría que el miedo se apoderara de mí, trataría de correr, pero… estoy demasiado cansada como para sentirme así… Por inercia, traté de mirar por encima de los arbustos. Es un unicornio que ilumina el bosque con su propia magia. A juzgar por su mirada perdida, juraría que no puede verme desde aquí, y completamente impropio de mí, comencé a observarlo. Tiene su cabello azul un poco largo  
 _(tiene puntas negras, se va degradando casi como el mío)  
_ y su cola se riza de una manera similar a la de Rarity. Ambos eran unicornios blancos. Tratando de no reírme por esa pequeña coincidencia, la poca gracia que la situación pudo tener desapareció cuando noté que estaba armado.

Las alarmas que el cansancio apagó comenzaron a encenderse, lentamente y una a una. Podía ser un changeling. Podría no serlo; podría ser un guardia real y no sé cuál de las dos cosas es peor, pero no tiene uniforme. Se está alejando, creo que no me ha vis  
( _Volvieron a darme arcadas_ )  
 _(Oh por Celestia se está acercando se está acercando se está)_

…

Blame llevaba apenas unos minutos corriendo por el bosque, alerta a cualquier sonido que pudiera delatar a quien sea que estuviera ahí. Hace mucho tiempo que tenía su propia "telaraña mágica" alrededor de su "escondite" (Aun no se sentía seguro de poder llamarlo "hogar"). Funcionaba como una de verdad, cualquier vibración (provocada por magia) y podría saber dónde estaba el intruso, casi como si él mismo fuera un arácnido hambriento…

Solo que él lo hacía para poder defenderse.

Controlando su respiración, por fin llegó a donde la vibración había nacido. Aún se sentía, pero levemente. Dio una mirada inquisitiva alrededor, algo confundido. No sabía exactamente qué esperaba encontrar, pero  
 _(probablemente un changeling… es lo único que hay cerca. A menos que…)  
_ el lugar estaba vacío.

Estuvo a punto de retirarse, preguntándose si su propio hechizo estaba fallando, culpando al cansancio del que ha sido víctima por los últimos… ¿Días, meses? Es bastante difícil saberlo, ¿Hace cuántos _años_ no ha dormido bien?

Dio una rápida mirada a sus alrededores antes de decidirse a regresar. Todos los árboles se ven exactamente iguales. Probablemente él es quien está volviéndose paranoico… pero, antes de volver a enfundar su espada e irse, escuchó a otro pony además de él. No estaba agonizando, pero casi…

Más sorprendido que preocupado (o asustado), giró la cabeza para tratar de mirar detrás de él. Se sintió estúpido por no haber mirado tras los arbustos, los cuáles se removían suavemente. Alzando su espada, se aproximó a estos lentamente. Apartó los salvajes setos y…

Era una yegua, más exactamente un unicornio, con el cabello esponjado, desordenado y sucio, lleno de lo que daba la impresión de gelatina verde. Frunció el ceño y alzó su espada; ella venía de la colmena changeling. La desconocida se puso de pie como buenamente pudo, pero se notaba que le costaba trabajo.

— No te me acerques — Gruñó en un intento de intimidarlo, pero esa no fue la razón por la que se vio obligado a retroceder, sino por la impresión que le produjo ver su ala extendida.

No era un unicornio normal, era un…  
 _(Alicornio)_

Se escuchó tragar saliva.

Entrecerró los ojos  
 _(¿Una princesa? No… Debe ser un changeling… ¿Por qué un changeling se transformaría en un alicornio?)  
_ para cerciorarse de que no se trataba de una ilusión óptica, pero las alas estaban ahí. Una de ellas, vendada y con cabestrillo. ¿Estaba rota?

Ella, lejos de retroceder, avanzó unos cuántos pasos y se puso en posición de ataque, pero se veía como si le costara mantenerse de pie. Blame se preparó para defenderse en caso de que fuera necesario, cubriéndose con su espada, pero miles de preguntas no dejaban de  
 _(No hay ningún pony cerca, tal vez interceptaron a sus guardias… ¿Quién carajo enviaría a una princesa aquí? …Un alicornio debería provocar una vibración mayor en la red…)  
_ asaltar su mente. Se recordó que debía concentrarse, pero no creyó que fuera necesario pelear. Los ojos su aparente enemigo comenzaron a ponerse en blanco y cayó fulminada al suelo. Para su sorpresa, la yegua conservó su apariencia, algo que un simulador perdería al momento de desfallecer.

Miró alrededor, creyendo que alguien habría engañado su red y usado a la yegua como carnada. No, nadie usaría a una princesa como carnada, suponiendo que ella es una (que es lo más probable). Una vez más, el bosque estaba silencioso, quieto y vacío a excepción de los dos.

Se acercó para cerciorarse de que fueran alas de verdad, y sintió que la boca se le secaba al comprobarlo. Buscó en su memoria algún recuerdo de una alicornio de alas negras, pero nada surgió. Se dijo que; tal vez, en este año de pseudo aislamiento, habrían coronado a otra princesa en algún momento…

Enfundó su espada nuevamente, dispuesto a irse. Y sin querer su mirada se volvió hacia ella. Déjala, no es tu problema. ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer al encontrar a alguien herido y solo en un lugar tan amenazador?

Trató de percibir más vibraciones en su red. Fuera de la yegua  
 _(Emite menos vibraciones que un unicornio normal…)  
_ el bosque estaba completamente en calma.

¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llevártela, ayudarla y hacerte el héroe? No seas estúpido. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar cuando despierte? Seguramente sus guardias la están buscando. Quizás fue raptada por los changelings. Vas a meterte en problemas. Sigue caminando.

Sintió que una garra fría apretaba la base de su columna cuando se dio cuenta de que  
 _(Si no despierta, podría llegar una quimera y querer comérsela…)  
_ aun no es capaz de ignorar a ningún pony en apuros, y eso es precisamente la fuente de algunos de sus problemas.

Sin dejar de pensar en lo extraño del asunto, la cargó en su lomo con cuidado y volvió a casa, tratando de no imaginarse a los guardias peinando el bosque. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando los encuentren? No tienes otro lugar a dónde huir.

Pero no había nadie. No había vibraciones.

…

Cuando regresé en mí, lo hago jadeando y sentándome de golpe. Estoy en una cama y las sábanas están empapadas de sudor, estoy temblando y con el pulso acelerado. Tuve una pesadilla, pero… no la recuerdo…

Lo último que recuerdo es aquél unicornio mirándome, con la espada desenvainada. Me estremezco de solo recordarlo. También recuerdo que me desmayé cuando traté de aturdirlo de la misma manera que hice con los changelings. Por Equestria, realmente estaba cansada… y me siento bastante agotada aun…

El corazón me pesa mucho.

Hay una ventana.

Aparto las sábanas con fuerza para acercarme y poder ver bien. Es de madrugada y la Luna está en todo su esplendor, pero está comenzando a bajar, pronto saldrá el sol... Mi corazón da un vuelco y no entiendo por qué.

 _(—¡No voy a perdonarte lo que trataste de hacerle a mi hermana! —Grita [¿Quién? Solo veo la silueta y no reconozco a aquél pony] con tanta fuerza que parece que la voz se le va a ir. Su arma se alza y…)_

Emito un grito ahogado sin saber exactamente por qué.

Me duele la cabeza…

A todo esto… ¿Dónde estoy?

Me duele la garganta y tengo la boca seca. Siento ganas de vomitar y de alguna manera trago saliva, como si eso fuera a hacer que se fueran. Ya vale Scarlett, ya vomitaste todo lo que tenías ayer… Tengo muchas ganas de llorar por alguna razón, y trato de convencerme de que es por lo que he pasado, solo porque es lo más lógico; la persecución, el bosque, el miedo, unos penetrantes ojos verdes mirándome, despertar en un lugar que no conozco,

( _y no precisamente por haberme divertido la noche anterior… ja, ja…_ )

Comienzo a sentir que mi vida es un círculo vicioso que estoy condenada a repetir.

Doy una mirada inquisitiva alrededor, parece ser que estoy en una habitación. Las paredes están pintadas de un color crema y me recuerda a mi cuarto en Canterlot, a pesar de la poca luz que entra por la ventana. Hay dos puertas de madera y una resulta dar a un baño, y la otra…

Poco a poco, abro la puerta restante y las bisagras chirrían un poco, crispándome los nervios. Hay demasiado silencio y eso me hace sentir aún más inquieta. Comienzo a caminar lo más sigilosamente que puedo, tratando de encontrar una salida, sin ponerme a pensar muy a fondo en mi situación. Parece una casa común y corriente, bastante bonita de hecho. Lo único que me llama la atención es que no veo fotos ni nada por el estilo… O que no estoy en una mazmorra. No hay fotos, ni cuadros… solo ornamentos de lo que parecen ser espadas y otros adornos metálicos pintados muy pulcramente.

¿Dónde carajos me encuentro?

Es igual, no puedo quedarme aquí. Tengo que volver a donde los changelings y tratar de rescatar a Twilight. Entre las dos, podríamos recuperar mi mochila  
 _(Si es que Chrysalis no la ha tirado. No… no lo hará. Aunque no me tenga a mí, tiene eso para extorsionar a Celestia…)  
_ y llegar al imperio de cristal.

— Yo no lo intentaría si fuera tú — Es la voz de un caballo, hablando desde otra habitación justo antes de que yo abriera la puerta principal. — No sabes cuántas criaturas peligrosas hay afuera a esta hora…

Me paralicé. Escuché pasos y una de las puertas se abrió. Era el unicornio que me encontró ayer, el de los penetrantes ojos verdes. Visto a la luz del día, no se veía tan atemorizante, incluso se veía… cansado... Abrí mucho los ojos al darme cuenta de que me salvó… Si él me hubiera dejado ahí, los changelings me habrían encontrado o algo me habría comido, tal vez uno de aquellos animales salvajes que no encontré nunca.

También recordé que la recompensa por entregarme es grande, y que me pedían viva. Tragué saliva y comencé a buscar el pomo de la puerta, sintiéndome como en Sweet Apple Acres, queriendo huir de los guardias reales.

— ¿Qué está haciendo una princesa por aquí? — Preguntó. No sabría decir si fue con curiosidad, preocupación o recelo. Tal vez fue una mezcla de los tres. Me dio la impresión de que lleva mucho tiempo haciéndose la misma interrogante. — Tus guardias deben estar buscándote como locos…

Me escuché reír por lo bajo, incrédula, algo bastante raro considerando lo asustada que estaba hace unos segundos. Por un descuido, bajé la guardia y dejé de intentar abrir la puerta. No puedo creer que sigo riéndome en una situación tan peligrosa como esta. Hice lo mismo con aquellos simuladores vigilantes…

— ¿Crees que _yo_ soy una princesa? — Inquirí con aire divertido, poniendo un casco en el pecho, incrédula. Me di cuenta de que la pata me dolía un poco, tal vez me lastimé. Vi que el unicornio asintió, bastante más confundido que yo. — Lamento decepcionarte, pero no lo soy.  
— Disculpa, es que normalmente los alicornios son de familias reales… — Contestó, y por alguna razón su voz suena menos ahogada que antes. Yo no pude evitar emitir un grito ahogado, como si me hubiera insultado de la manera más horrible que alguien se pueda imaginar, pero el unicornio no pareció notarlo. — Pero…

Un momento…

Él no sabe quién soy yo, ¿O sí?

— Oye… — Lo interrumpí — solo por curiosidad, ¿En dónde estamos?  
— En el Dust Forest

En mi mente se abre el mapa de Equestria. El Dust Forest no está en ningún lugar…

Estamos fuera de Equestria, y no sabría decir qué _tan_ lejos.

Por eso nadie ha encontrado la colmena changeling nunca. Y el semental delante de mí no sabe quién soy yo. No tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que está pasando. Siento como un gran peso se aparta de mi pecho para dejarme respirar por unos segundos. Por lo que me parece solo un parpadeo, me siento poderosa por estar fuera del radar. Ya no me siento como si fuera a ahogarme en cualquier momento.

Él, el cambio, volvió a mirarme desde mi cuerno hasta los rasguños de mis patas delanteras, a veces sin despegar su mirada de mis alas durante más tiempo de lo normal. Seguro me veía pésima, y podía imaginarme el panorama a la perfección: El cabello desordenado, sucio, lleno de tierra y "gelatina", hojas, ramas, mis ojos azules opacados por las ojeras, el moretón que no ha desaparecido, llena de rasguños y más tierra…

— No te ves muy noble… — Agregó.  
— Oh, gracias por el cumplido, señor sé-lo-que-las-yeguas-quieren-oír.

Ahora que sé que estoy a salvo, al menos por los próximos minutos, me siento como no me he sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Me siento cómo yo. O algo muy parecido a mí. Segura y con un arsenal completo de chistes horribles. Creo que vi un esbozo de sonrisa en su rostro.

— Blame.  
— ¿Disculpa?  
— Me llamo Blame… — Explicó.  
— Ahh… Me llamo Scarlett, Scarlett Letter. — Bueno, _casi_ me siento cómo yo. Decidí ocultar mi nombre real por si alguna vez le llega el rumor de Golden Feather. También me pregunté seriamente qué clase de padres llaman a su hijo así. "Blame"[1]. " _I blame you"  
_ — Entonces… escapaste de la colmena changeling… — Dedujo, a lo que yo asentí. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle cómo lo sabe, señaló mi cabello, poniendo una mueca de asco. — Estás llena de esa _cosa_ verde…  
— Bueno, lamento no estar bonita luego de haber huido de todas esas "cosas" — Le increpé, aun molesta por lo del asunto "Alicornio = Realeza" — Por cierto… — Hablé, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. — Gracias por no dejarme en el bosque anoche…  
— No fue nada, no podía dejarte ahí… — Se justificó.  
— Y no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que me trajeras hasta aquí… — Agregué rápidamente, realmente agradecida. — Pero no puedo quedarme. Los changelings tienen algo muy importante que debo recuperar, así que… nos vemos luego…

Además, sigo muy molesta por la manera en que me ofendiste hace unos momentos.

— ¡Scarlett, espera! — Exclamó. Rodé los ojos y me dispuse a abrir la puerta y salir, pero grité bastante fuerte al verlo delante de mí, y retrocedí un par de pasos. Miré hacia atrás para asegurarme de que no era algún gemelo, pero se trataba de él mismo. Wow… Es bueno con la magia. Bien. — ¡No puedes irte solo así, es peligroso! — Reiteró seriamente.  
— Blame, déjame pasar, por favor… — Pedí, tratando de salir de mi asombro.  
— Estás herida y con un ala rota, los changelings te comerán viva…

Puse los ojos en blanco. La idea de que "me comieran viva" no sonaba tan mal. ¿Por qué decidí vivir justo en el último momento…? Sacudí la cabeza, y lo miré firmemente, frunciendo el ceño.

— Prefiero que me coman viva a seguir huyendo y escondiéndome. Ahora, si me disculpas…  
— ¿Qué es tan importante como para que tengas qué ir y arriesgar tu vida así?  
— No lo entenderías — Respondí tajantemente — Además… una amiga mía está ahí… ella no lo logró…

Creo que una parte de él me entendió, y se hizo a un lado. Le agradecí con la cabeza por haberme dado un lugar dónde dormir, y comencé a caminar tratando de orientarme.

—… ¡Tienes menos _mana_ de lo normal! — Vociferó.

Comencé a sentir como si algo se hubiera atascado en mi garganta. Tragué saliva para pasarlo, y ese "algo" se sentía como una piedra fría y áspera. Me lastimaba aún más mientras la sentía bajando hasta mi estómago. Lentamente, me volví hacia él.

— ¿De qué estás hablando…?  
— Tengo una especie de sistema de alarmas por el bosque. — Y en menos de un segundo, acortó la distancia entre nosotros para estar en frente de mí. Era apenas un poco más alto que yo. — Puedo detectar la presencia de alguien si se acerca… funciona con vibraciones que emite la magia latente en cada po…  
— ¿Cómo una telaraña? — Blame asintió ante mi interrupción. — Por favor ve al punto…  
— La energía que cada raza emite es diferente, siendo los unicornios los más fáciles de detectar, en especial si están entrenados, pero… — Suspiró. Por un segundo, creí que era un doctor en prácticas, que no sabe cómo dar malas noticias. Y, aun así, no apartaba su semblante serio. — Normalmente, los alicornios tienen aún más magia que un unicornio normal…y no parece ser tu caso…

* * *

[1] Blame, del inglés, "culpa"

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

HOOOOOLIIIIIII  
Les tengo una noticia buena y una mala c:  
La buena es que este fanfic será de dos partes c:  
La mala es que la publicación pasará de ser semanal a dos veces por mes c: (El primer y el tercer viernes del mes)  
Esto es porque, a pesar de que ya llevo 17 capítulos escritos (imaginen que estoy alzando los pulgares), comienzo a sentir presión por la publicación semanal :s tengo la manía de revisar y reescribir los capítulos VARIAS veces. Igual y está mal que lo refine tanto, pero no me gusta publicar cosas mal hechas :c

Entonces... sí, Scarlett logró huir de Equestria y de los changelings, hurra por ella. Lástima por Twi :s Sé que a muchos les habría gustado verlas de aventura juntas (a mí también), pero... dios, changelings :c  
No, no odio a los changelings (no mucho), pero me parecen criaturas sumamente interesantes, simplemente no podía dejarlos de lado en este fanfic. Tal vez, y solo TAL VEZ, veamos a los dragones en un futuro :3  
Creo que no tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, mas que originalmente nadie salía muerto o asesinado, pero estoy leyendo a Stephen King, así que... no sé, me inspiró a ser un poco más cruda... O intentarlo, al menos. Y que muchas, MUCHAS gracias a mi novio por dejarme a su OC (Blame el unicornio herrero) para esta cosa. Al pobre lo estoy acosando a cada rato a ver si lo hago bien porque no conozco mucho al personaje XD Cuánta paciencia me tiene... Sé que no lo parece por ahora, pero es un personaje muy muy muy interesante para mí, y es todo un reto escribir sobre él. De hecho no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, pero hago lo mejor que puedo.

Como siempre, díganme qué les pareció y sus teorías. Lamento si no respondo a los reviews :c los respondo casi todos.

Creo que les dejaré mis redes sociales por si gustan seguirme o agregarme o algo así kjahkjdhs:

Facebook: /LucyLermaArts (página) o /Lucia. C. Lerma (personal)  
DeviantArt: scarlett-letter (a veces subo dibujos relacionados con el fanfic)  
Pa tre o. n (Porque fanfiction y su censura): /ScarlettLetter (Por si gustan apoyar el proyecto, con lo ganado lo mando a traducir y pago mis estudios :u)

Hasta el 19/08/16!  
Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora :3

PD: Alcanzamos las 1000 visitas en Fanfiction, ¡Muchas gracias!


	12. XII: Refugio temporal

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? E… ¿Es grave? — Titubeé, tratando de sonar escéptica, pero los nervios que siento al respecto comienzan a salir a flote. Y Blame lo nota. Luego, sacudo la cabeza. — Olvídalo, tiene sentido…

Blame estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero ambos escuchamos un gruñido colérico. Me puse alerta tratando de mirar a todas las direcciones a la vez, con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Es una Manticora? ¿¡O una quimera!? ¡Podría ser incluso un lobo del bosque…! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer sí-

—… ¿Tienes hambre? — Inquirió

Ah… solo era mi estómago… Suspiré, bastante avergonzada.

— Tal vez…  
— ¿No quieres pasar a comer…?

Lo cierto es que, sin importarme lo que mi estómago tuviera que decir al respecto, no tenía ganas de probar bocado. De hecho, una vez que pasó mi etapa "ríete del miedo y todo a tu alrededor en un pésimo intento de mantenerte cuerda", ya ni siquiera tengo ganas de estar de pie. Quisiera volver a casa de mis padres, a mi habitación, y estar en cama todo el día… todos los días, hasta morir o hartarme, lo que pase después.

Siento un vacío en mi pecho. Al pensar en mis padres me siento tan… desolada…

Y, además, tampoco me apetece comer con alguien que no conozco…

— No gracias… No quiero causarte más problemas… — Admití un poco incómoda, tratando de apartar a mis padres de mi mente.  
— Vivo solo — Se encogió de hombros y, señalando la puerta de su casa con la cabeza, me pidió que lo siguiera. — Así que no es problema para mí alimentar a otro pony… Y te ves famélica… ¿Vienes?  
— Ya qué… Gracias

Aunque no tengo ganas de nada, mi única razón para vivir está en la colmena changeling. Y si muero de hambre, no podré recuperarlo. Pasamos a la cocina comedor y él me invita a sentarme mientras revisa su refrigerador. La verdad, la decoración es bonita…

— ¿Qué te gustaría? Tengo heno, manzanas…  
— Lo que sea está bien… — Le interrumpí, aguantando las ganas de poner mi mentón sobre la mesa. Me siento tan cansada de todo…  
 _(— ¡Yo no hice nada, te lo juro! — Rogué, chillando. El pony delante de mí solo comenzó a reír. Huir volando habría sido lo más sencillo, pero parece que estamos en el ojo de la tormenta…)  
_ ¡Agh!

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó repentinamente preocupado. ¿Me habré quejado muy fuerte? Joder.  
— Pensándolo bien, ¿No tendrás algo para el dolor de cabeza? — Pregunté presionándome las sienes, sintiéndome un poco nerviosa.

Un poco alterado, asintió y se fue de la cocina. No sé en dónde guarde sus medicamentos (o cuánto tiempo tenga con ellos, vive en un bosque en medio de la nada, no hay ni un solo pony en kilómetros). Pocos segundos después, regresó con una caja de aspirinas y me ofreció un vaso de agua. Siempre he sufrido para tragar pastillas y medicamentos en general, por lo que no fue precisamente agradable, tomé mucha agua antes de poder pasarme la medicina. Tuve que esperar a que haga efecto para comer…

Recordé el "flashback" y la sensación de terror que tuve al despertar esta mañana. ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Sueles tener migrañas seguido…?  
— No realmente… — Di otro sorbo al vaso de agua, tratando de estar tranquila, pensando en cómo justificarme sin que pareciera que tengo flashbacks donde no los hay. La falta de alimento puede causar dolores de cabeza, ¿No? Pero sé perfectamente que no son por eso… pero no creo que deba descartarlo. Tal vez solo estoy alucinando. Dios. — Tal vez es porque no he comido desde… — Lo pensé un poco. Oh sí, aquél almuerzo en Vanhoover… Al pensar en ello, parecía haber pasado hace tanto tiempo que mis recuerdos parecían borrosos. ¿Qué comí esa vez? — … hace tiempo…  
— Interesante…  
— ¿El qué? — Noté que Blame tenía un plato de heno ya servido. Tal vez se disponía a desayunar antes de que yo me levantara. Parece el tipo de pony que madruga. En cambio, a mí me sirvió una ensalada de frutas y procedió a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa, que no era tan grande, pero parecía tener suficiente espacio para… cuatro ponies, seis si la mesa no estuviera contra la pared. Cosa rara en un ermitaño que vive en el bosque.  
— Sin comer, sin dormir… — Señaló mis ojeras. Bufé. Wow, realmente sabe lo que a las yeguas les gusta oír — Con migrañas, con menos magia de lo normal… Y así ibas a enfrentarte a toda la colmena de changelings aun cuando tuviste la fortuna de huir en una pieza…

La pastilla comenzaba a hacer efecto, el dolor en mi cabeza disminuía a la vez que mi sentido común se dormía.

— Si lo dices así, seguro piensas que soy muy estúpida.  
— O muy valiente.  
— Pero… Además de haber raptado a mi amiga, robaron algo muy importante para mí … — Comencé a explicar, teniendo mucho cuidado con mis palabras, sin entender por qué trato de justificarme con un desconocido. — Entre esas cosas, una de las pocas cosas que me quedan de mi abuela, a quien quería mucho…  
— ¿Por qué…?  
— Porque siempre estuvo ahí para mí…  
— No, no. Estoy preguntando por qué te lo robaron. — Aclaró, y yo quise morderme la lengua. — Entiendo que secuestren ponies, y no digo que esté bien, pero… ¿Qué tenías que era tan importante para ellos…?  
— No lo sé — No se me ocurrió nada para decir "Porque es la única manera de mantener a Celestia a raya" de una manera sutil. Tomé aire e ignoré las lágrimas que comenzaban a juntarse por culpa de la impotencia y la frustración. — Y no me interesa los motivos que tengan, ¡QUIERO _MIS COSAS_ DE VUELTA! — Y mi voz se quebró…

Me cubrí el rostro y no pude evitar llorar de nuevo, sintiéndome como una potra pequeña a la que los _ponies malos_ le quitaron su juguete favorito. No sé qué me duele más; haber dejado a Twilight atrás (si despierta y recuerda, creerá que la abandoné a su suerte… no me va a perdonar), haber perdido la Letra Escarlata, los dibujos de Jenna o las pruebas de mi inocencia… Me di cuenta de dos cosas:

A) El vacío en mi pecho no se llenará a menos que las recupere.  
B) Blame tiene uno de sus cascos sobre mi hombro.

Apenas los sentí, no pude evitar removerme para que dejara de tocarme. Odio que los sementales me toquen, y no me importa si cree que estoy siendo grosera o maleducada.

Dejé de cubrirme la cara y sorbí por la nariz. El unicornio me ofreció un pañuelo y lo tomé para limpiarme. Seguro tiene una primera impresión genial de mí

— Es por eso que tengo que volver… — Repuse con voz apagada y tosí, haciendo un esfuerzo para no desquitarme con él. Todo lo que quiero es golpear algo y seguir llorando hasta cansarme. — No me interesa si muero en el intento… Tengo que recuperarlas, aunque sea lo último que haga…

Me mordí la lengua, creyendo que en cualquier momento me diría que dejara de dramatizar.

— Escucha… — Habló lentamente, tal vez incluso un poco apenado por cómo me removí cuando trató de reconfortarme. Tal vez, levemente incómodo por verme llorar así de la nada. — Ya entiendo por qué tienes tanta urgencia por irte… Y no puedo obligarte a que te quedes hasta que sanes por completo, pero tienes que comprender que ir tú sola y en este estado sería como un suicidio…  
— No me importa …  
— Pero a mí no me gusta ver muertos por el bosque. — Añadió, y me escuché medio riendo y medio sollozando, a pesar de que sé que no está de broma. — Serías tú sola contra un ejército, y me preocupa un poco que apenas y provoques vibraciones en la red…  
— Es que apenas y sé lo básico de magia — Respondí, intentando reírme de mí misma. — Y esta es la parte dónde preguntas "¿Cómo es eso posible?" — Continué haciendo ademanes con mis patas, comenzaba a entrar a mi fase "ríete de todo" nuevamente. — Y yo respondo "Es una larga historia", y ya que eres macho, agrego; "Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, cuéntame un poco de ti, pareces un semental taaaaan interesante…"  
— Señorita, esos trucos no funcionan conmigo…  
— De alguna manera ya me lo esperaba. — Suspiré. Esto es extraño, pero por algún motivo… me siento un poco mejor. Terminé de limpiar las lágrimas que ya habían dejado de caer mientras él hablaba. — Tú pareces más inteligente y menos desesperado… — Me reí por lo bajo, creyendo que se ofendería o algo así.  
— Pero sí, ¿Cómo es eso posible? — Repuso, volviendo al tema inicial.  
— Solo… solo no quise aprender… — Respiré hondo y lo miré, creo que se le hace un poco extraño todo esto. — Aun así, eso que dices de las vibraciones… ¿Es muy grave? — Interrogué, volviendo a limpiarme la nariz.  
— A simple vista no puedo saberlo… ¿Pero por qué no quisiste?  
— La curiosidad mató al gato, Blame…  
— Disculpa, pero… Es que no entiendo. Un alicornio tiene el doble o el triple… — Quise fulminarlo con la mirada. Creo que él lo notó y cambió de tema — ¿¡Pero entonces cómo hiciste para escapar!? Si entras a la colmena — Comenzó a ponerse pálido. — Puedes considerarte caballo muerto…

Siento que esas no son las únicas preguntas que tiene, sino millones…

— ¿Al menos sabes hechizos de defensa, ataque o algo parecido? — Inquirió. Luego de fingir pensarlo, negué con la cabeza.  
— Ayer solo pude salir porque aturdí a los changelings con un flash — Expliqué — Traté de hacer lo mismo contigo, pero parece que me desmayé a medio casteo…  
— …Bueno… — Murmuró luego de varios segundos de silencio — Ya que lo que sea que te hayan robado es tan importante para ti, creo que podría ayudarte, enseñándote lo que sé… Claro, si quieres.  
— ¿Por qué? — Mascullé a la vez que terminaba de limpiarme la cara. Me percaté de que tengo la vista algo borrosa, pero preferí no darle tanta importancia de nuevo. — No me malentiendas. Seguro eres muy bueno y sabes lo que haces, y lo aprecio, de verdad lo aprecio, pero… Apenas me conoces… ¿Qué ganas ayudándome? Porque de una vez te digo que no tengo dinero. — Le aclaré entre dientes.  
— Nada, pero no soy un idiota sin corazón. Al final es tu decisión. Si quieres ir a suicidarte, bien, pero no me gusta ver muertos en el camino.  
— ¡Pero eso implicaría quedarme aquí! Y _de verdad_ no quiero causarte problemas. — Además, entre más tiempo esté sin moverme, más peligroso será para mí y para él… Pero, qué diablos, estoy fuera del radar. Aun así, me siento un poco reacia a quedarme con un ermitaño que vive en medio de la nada. Aunque, ya lo he hecho antes…

Por otro lado… Twilight…

Además, esto ya no es solo acerca de mí y mi investigación, es acerca de Chrysalis chantajeando a Celestia  
 _(Se lo merece)  
_ para su propio beneficio.

— También tienes que estar loco para ofrecerle asilo a una loca que salió del bosque… ¿No tienes miedo de que trate de atacarte o algo?  
— Una alicornio herida que no sabe nada de magia… — Se llevó una de sus patas al mentón, en señal de estar pensando algo seriamente. De inmediato, se encogió de hombros. — No creo que puedas hacerme nada, aunque quisieras… por supuesto, yo no levantaré tu cadáver. — No puedo evitar tragar saliva esta vez.  
— ¿Cómo sé que no me harás nada raro por la noche? — Inquirí medio en broma.  
— Porque ya lo habría hecho… — Suspiró. — Y, no sé tú, pero yo no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío…

Ah… capté la indirecta.

— Tomate tu tiempo para pensarlo. Además… pareces ser buena compañía — Agregó.

…

Después de desayunar (lo cual, mi estómago agradeció), preferí asearme antes de dar una respuesta. Ya que me tomaría algo de tiempo lavar mi cabello, Blame dijo que iría a trabajar. En su momento, no le pregunté en qué, y me duché tratando de imaginarme a qué se dedicaría un ermitaño. Bueno, creí que viviría del bosque o algo así… Probablemente por "trabajar" se refería a… no sé, ir a buscar frutas, revisar algún huerto que no he visto, talar madera para estar caliente durante el invierno…

Dejé que el agua caliente me empapara (teniendo cuidado con el yeso) y di un largo suspiro…

Las cosas comenzaban a mejorar un poco para mí, pero… no podía evitar sentirme mal. Culpable, incluso. Yo estaba cómodamente escondida, lejos de Equestria mientras que Twilight… bueno, me dolía pensar en ella. En unas horas, podría estar camino a Canterlot…

Me aferré a la idea de que Celestia no aceptará el trato a menos que me entreguen a mí también. Después de todo, es a mí a la que quiere… y probablemente quiera quemar mis apuntes también... Oh no, los changelings podrían entregarlos…

Y, si Twilight despertó, tal vez se las arregló para huir… espero…

Luego, estaban esos extraños… ¿Cómo llamarlos? ¿Flashbacks? ¿Visiones?

Era yo, rogándole a un pony que no puedo identificar que no me haga daño y que me deje explicarme, evadiendo sus golpes y defendiéndome como me es posible… y eso era todo. ¿El lugar? No sabría identificarlo con exactitud. Se veía como si fueran manchas o borrones, y, además, estaba lloviendo.

Cuando por fin pude quitar todos los restos de "gelatina" (siento que me van a dar arcadas. No sé qué son realmente y no quiero saberlo), tierra y secarme y medio acomodar mi cabello, decidí salir a buscar a Blame. Le di una vuelta rápida a la casa sin resultados, pero escuché un ruido algo extraño, y reparé en la puerta trasera. Al salir, aquél sonido (como cuando afilas algo…) se intensificó. Afuera, en el "jardín", había una "pequeña" cabaña, pero en realidad era…

( _Una forja. Blame tiene su propia forja…_ )

Me acerqué sin estar segura de sí debería interrumpirlo o no. Examiné el lugar desde la puerta, viendo toda clase de metales y distintas herramientas sin entender para qué sirve cada una. Hace un calor algo abrasador y casi todos los productos ahí son espadas, escudos, armaduras de distintos colores y tamaños… Y parece que son para machos robustos. No pude evitar preguntarme si no tenía nada para yeguas. Tiene razón al decir que se me vendrán todos los changelings encima, algo de protección no estaría mal… Pero, no tengo como pagarlo.

En este momento, el unicornio está sacándole filo a una de sus espadas, probablemente su trabajo más reciente. Se ve sereno, concentrado y… ¿Feliz?, tarareando y moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de una canción que solo él escucha.

Parece un herrero talentoso…

Y es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír desde que desperté. Se me hace estúpido admitir que se ve lindo.

— ¿Ya te decidiste? — Preguntó, blandiendo la espada como para comprobar que "funciona", y la puso en su propia vaina.  
— ¿No interrumpo nada? — Dije un poco distraída, despegando mi vista de él para observar el lugar.  
— No, no… — Jadeó, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. — Esa no la tengo que entregar hasta dentro de unos días…  
— ¿Hasta dónde tienes que ir? — Le hice un ademán para salir de ahí, me estoy asando a pesar de que no hay nada que se esté fundiendo.  
— Hasta Oakville… Están tan aislados como nosotros. — Agregó luego de adivinar que no sé de qué está hablando. Cerró la forja y caminamos hasta el "jardín" delantero. — Pero bueno. No me has contestado…  
— Pues… — Miré alrededor. El bosque se veía mucho menos atemorizante de día. Incluso se veía bonito a pesar de lo nublado que está el clima. El roció mañanero de mis patas hace que todo se sienta tan… fresco y limpio. Solo quiero dejarme caer en el pasto de aspecto suave y quedarme recostada para olvidarme del mundo.

Sé que quedarte con alguien a quien no conoces (y también viceversa, ofrecerle techo a un extraño) suena como una locura en nuestros tiempos… Y que, por alguna razón, la idea no ha terminado de gustarme del todo. Pero, así fue como sobreviví tanto tiempo de viaje. Incluso me quedé en la casa del alcalde de Saint Starswirl un par de semanas, esto no era nuevo para mí… Y ya que estoy fuera de Equestria, me siento… a salvo…

Miré al unicornio de arriba abajo antes de responder, recordando lo atemorizante que me parecía cuando lo vi por primera vez, pero a la luz tiene una de las miradas más cansadas y amables que he visto nunca.

— Está bien, aceptaré tu propuesta. Y no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco tu ayuda, de verdad. — Respondí desde el fondo de mi corazón. — Sin embargo, no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo, tengo que ir y rescatar lo que pueda…  
— Iremos apenas sane tu ala, ¿Te parece? — Asentí con la cabeza. — ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

( _Desde el día que mi vida se fue al carajo._ )

Se siente como si llevara siglos así, pero me pongo a pensar… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado _realmente_?

1\. Cuando escapé del castillo, llegué a Ponyville, Twilight me interceptó y me atendieron en el hospital.  
2\. El día que desperté en Sweet Apple Acres.  
3\. Al día siguiente Twilight huyó conmigo luego de su audiencia con Celestia. En la madrugada, alcanzamos el último tren al imperio de cristal.  
4\. La mañana siguiente, despertamos en medio de la nieve, justo antes de llegar. Esa noche, creo yo, escapé de la Colmena Changeling.  
5\. Ahora estoy… aquí…

— … Poco menos de una semana… — ¿Solo una semana? ¿Eso es todo? Cada día se me antoja como una década diferente… Aguanté las ganas de vomitar. Me costaba mucho creer que solo han pasado unos días. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo…  
— ¿Pasa algo? — Inquirió, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. — E-Estás muy pálida…  
— Estoy b-bien… SolocincodíasporamoraEquestria…  
— En promedio, un ala rota tarda de tres a cuatro semanas en soldar… — Comentó, en un intento de volver al tema. — Y otro mes en sanar completamente…  
— ¡No podemos esperar tanto! — Chillé. — ¡Es de vital importancia! Si no entregan a Twilight, podría morir de hambre y sed dentro de la crisálida… Y, oh no, todos esos pobres ponies…

No sé cuánto tiempo puede sobrevivir un pony sin comida o agua. Un humano puede sobrevivir cerca de tres semanas sin comer, sin agua no aguantará más de tres o cuatro días… ¿Qué harán con los cuerpos de los ponies que mueren ahí? Y todas esas parejas esperando por años…

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en los problemas que los changelings implicaban. Ahora entiendo por qué todos los odian tanto.

— Y si vamos con tu ala rota nos uniremos al club — Me recordó  
— Tienes razón, pero…

Traté de convencerme inútilmente de que los ponies somos más resistentes. Somos superiores a los seres humanos en muchos aspectos. ¿Hay estudios que digan cuánto tiempo puede sobrevivir un pony?

No, no sería ético realizarlos…

— Odio esas cosas tanto cómo tú, pero si te alteras por todo no vas a durar ni dos segundos contra ellos…

La necesitan para negociar. Independientemente de si Celestia acepta o no, puede que la necesiten viva más adelante…

— Bien… — Mascullé mientras comenzaba a sentir mucha impotencia.

¿Alguna vez has sentido la imperiosa necesidad de aferrarte a algo estúpido para mantenerte cuerdo?

— Todo estará bien…  
— Ya sé, Blame… Pero, bueno, ¿Qué hacemos primero?  
— Antes, explícame; ¿Entregar a Twilight a quién?

No pude evitar ponerme pálida. Lo eché a perder, ¿Verdad?

— A la reina Chrysalis… — Expliqué, rogando que mi voz sonara lo suficientemente convincente, pero a mí me dio la impresión de que sonó más como una pregunta.  
— … ¿Por qué lo harían…? — De pronto, emitió un leve jadeo — ¿Te refieres a la princesa Twilight Sparkle…? — Inquirió entrecerrando los ojos.  
— … No — Mentí en un impulso de estupidez, recordando lo preocupado que se veía cuando creyó que había guardias buscándome. No se equivocó en eso, pero creyó que me buscaban por las razones equivocadas. Si la presencia de guardias le preocupa, debe ser por algo… Lo miré de nuevo, tratando de recordar si he visto su cara antes en algún lugar; pero nada. — Es una amiga que comparte el nombre con la princesa.

…

Al final comenzamos las clases de magia.

Las horas pasaron volando. Lo cierto es que me fue imposible no pensar en Twilight en ese tiempo. Al principio, las clases eran exasperantes (teoría, teoría, teoría, teoría…), pero eran muchas cosas que vi por encima en la escuela de Unicornios Dotados. No creí que lamentaría alguna vez haber desertado y abandonado la práctica de magia.

De momento, para lo único que sirvo es para levitar objetos, romper cosas, cegar temporalmente a los enemigos…  
 _(Forzar cerraduras…)  
_ …Y planeo aumentar mi arsenal. Pero solo tengo dos meses para lograrlo. Está bien, puedo trabajar con eso. Aunque no parezco estar haciendo muchos progresos. Llevo ya casi diez minutos con una vela delante de mí. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Sencillo: encenderla…

— ¿Puedes repetirme para qué va a servirme esto? — Le pregunté, limpiándome el sudor que está recorriéndome la frente.  
— Es el principio de algunos hechizos más complicados que voy a enseñarte… — Explicó y procedió a encenderla por sí mismo, para él era tan fácil cómo respirar. — Mira, si estás teniendo problemas solo tienes qué…  
— Estoy _harta_ de la teoría… — Me quejé en voz alta y él frunce el ceño. Miré la vela delante de mí con los ojos entrecerrados. Esa cosa se está burlando de mí, yo lo sé. Blame le sopló para volver a apagarla. — La entiendo perfectamente, pero… no sé qué es lo que está fallando.  
— Bueno… nada de esto va a funcionar a menos que te tengas confianza.  
— Hablas como un libro para potros…  
— Uno que al parecer no leíste…

Bufé. Seguro cree que soy una niña o algo así.

— ¿Quieres descansar?  
— No, está bien — Jadeé al momento de volver a mi tarea. — Yo… puedo…

Claro, porque creo firmemente en la generación espontánea.

— Scarlett… — Murmuró luego de unos minutos, carraspeando. — Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy.

Miré por la ventana. Ya está anocheciendo… Y al ver la luna siento un nuevo hueco en el estómago.

 _(Si te encuentro juro que voy a decapitarte)_

Tragué saliva, no había tenido esos "flashbacks" en todo el día…

— Bueno — Murmuré imitando al unicornio delante de mí, y tomando el cuaderno, las plumas y la tinta que me prestó para hacer anotaciones. No me siento bien — Creo que ya es tarde y seguro tú tienes muchas cosas qué hacer, la verdad estoy agotada…  
— ¡Espera! ¿No vas a cenar? — Exclamó, y yo ya estaba a medio camino a mi habitación por el pasillo.  
— ¡No, gracias…!

Apenas llegué a la que será mi habitación por las próximas semanas, corrí el pestillo para asegurarme de que no seré molestada durante la noche, solo como medida de seguridad; era un hábito tan automático que desarrollé durante mi _loco_ viaje que no me di cuenta cuando lo hice. Me llevé un casco al pecho y trato de normalizar mi respiración. Sé que me fui muy abruptamente de ahí, pero no quiero que me vea nerviosa y asustada sin razón alguna. Mi corazón sigue latiendo como si fuera a salirse del pecho. ¿Hay algo peor que no saber lo que te está pasando?

Me sobresalté cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Tiene que ser Blame, ¿Quién más si no?

Antes de decir algo, espero a que crea que ya me dormí, pero él vuelve a tocar. Decidí esperar un poco más a que mi respiración se normalizara.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Pero responde una risa femenina.

Levantándome de súbito, me alejo de la puerta con el corazón en la garganta.

— ¿¡Quién está ahí!?

Y la carcajada vuelve a contestar, más fuerte y estridente. Al parpadear y abrir los ojos, ya no estoy en mi habitación. De hecho, ya ni siquiera sé dónde estoy. Todo está tan lleno de árboles y estoy sobre el fango. El viento golpea el lugar con fuerza  
 _(Estoy en el bosque Everfree, no en el Dust Forest…)  
_ con la intención de llevarse todo a su paso, tanto que siento que mi capa roja  
 _(¿Mi caperuza? ¿¡Pero cómo!?)  
_ va a desprenderse para irse y no volver nunca más. Una tormenta va a empezar pronto y yo siento la gran necesidad de correr, buscar un refugio, o abofetearme para dejar de llorar como una descocida. No sé por qué, pero todo el lugar huele a peligro, podredumbre y maldad. Me dispongo a caminar y-

— No _des_ ni un paso más… — Sisea alguien cuya voz no puedo identificar. Está justo detrás de mí, acercándose. Por un breve momento soy capaz de sentir su aliento en mi nuca.

Me giro abruptamente, alejándome. No hay nadie, y al mismo tiempo sé que no estoy sola. Aun entrecerrando los ojos, no puedo ver de quién se trata, como si _ella_ y la oscuridad fueran una sola entidad. Con cada palabra suya, me siento aún más aterrada, especialmente porque sé que no tengo a dónde huir.

— ¿Quién eres? — Las palabras salieron antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta, y me parecía increíble poseer la capacidad del habla cuando estoy chillando tanto que mi garganta me duele.  
— ¿No aprendiste nada de la noche anterior, Golden Feather?  
— ¿¡CÓMO SABES MI NOMBRE!? — Chillé, retrocediendo y sintiendo cómo las lágrimas salen de mi rostro entre el miedo y la confusión. No entiendo qué estoy haciendo aquí o para empezar cómo llegué aquí. — T-Tú me trajiste aquí, ¿No es cierto…? — Inquirí, tranquilizándome un poco por tener una respuesta en medio de toda esta confusión. Su risotada parece provenir de todas las direcciones, y trato de mirar a todos lados a la vez — ¿¡Quién _carajos ERES_!?

La garganta se me seca al escuchar algo cortando el viento, que bien pudo confundirse con el furioso canto de este. Por acto reflejo, me aparto de un salto tratando de volar, perdiendo el equilibrio  
( _¡Maldición! ¡Mi ala!_ )  
y rodando en el lodo. El hacha exageradamente grande impacta en donde estuve yo hace apenas unos segundos. Mi corazón bombea sangre furiosamente mientras yo trato de incorporarme, una nueva herida en una de mis patas escuece y siento que se infectará si no la limpio. Un relámpago ilumina el lugar por unos segundos y el hacha es de un hipnótico color plata con un hilillo escarlata, pero no soy capaz de verle la cara a su portadora.

— Qué buenos reflejos tienes… — Dice sin más mientras vuelve a levantar su arma letal.

Todo lo que sé es que debe ser un unicornio muy poderoso para soportar ese peso.

— ¿¡Crees que eso te será suficiente para sobrevivir en el mundo real!? — Gritó

Lo próximo que siento es un golpe en el lomo que me obliga a caer al suelo nuevamente. No sé quién es o cómo lo hace, pero tiene la habilidad de moverse de un lugar a otro sin hacer un solo ruido y en cuestión de solo fragmentos de segundo. Trato de levantarme, pero vuelve a golpearme en el abdomen. Quiero gritar, exigirle que pare y que me deje, rogarle que deje de hacerme daño, pero ningún sonido parece salir de mi garganta, como si mis cuerdas vocales ya no estuvieran ahí. Escupo y de nuevo un relámpago ofrece unos segundos de claridad. Tengo miedo de haber escupido sangre, pero no hay nada más que las gotas de lluvia comenzando a caer. La idea de recibir otro golpe me aterraba, y durante varios segundos no pasó nada. Tenía la impresión de que el silencio me comería. No sé si estoy sola o no, sea quien sea mi agresor no siento su presencia… Luego de algo de tiempo peleando contra mí misma, me aferré a la idea de que mi agresor me dio por muerta y se fue.

Y su voz surgió de todas direcciones

— Corre. Tienes diez segundos de ventaja.

Tragándome las ganas de llorar, obedezco y corro con todas las fuerzas que mi cuerpo me permite, buscando cualquier lugar para ocultarme que sea bueno. Los árboles y los arbustos no serán suficientes. ¿Una cueva? ¿Alguna piedra?

( _La casa de Zecora…_ )

De nuevo, esa risa reflejo de la sed de sangre me revolvía el estómago.

— ¡Puedes correr todo lo que quieras, pero no puedes esconderte! — Vocifera aquél ente de oscuridad, y como si la suerte me sonriera por primera vez, hay un hueco entre la tierra y un árbol caído, opto por ocultarme ahí.

La lluvia cobra cada vez más fuerza y solo escucho mi agitada respiración. Hay algo iluminando un poco, pero ya no es un rayo. Es una especie de fuego color plateado, resplandeciendo, desplazándose a sus anchas como si tuvieran vida propia. Reprimo un sollozo al creer que seguro son centinelas de aquella poderosa yegua, y cada vez se acercan más.

— ¿Golden? — Murmuró alguien, tan bajo que era increíble que pudiera escucharlo. Los centinelas también lo hicieron, y dos de tres se precipitaron a buscarlo.

Y yo reconocí esa voz. Me mordí el labio para evitar gritar. Era Satiric Write, un antiguo amigo mío del que no he vuelto a tener noticia desde hace muchos años. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí en el bosque?

Desde aquí, pude contemplar sus cascos color mostaza caminando y deambulando sin rumbo, creo que está abrigado. Quería gritar. Quise gritarle que se fuera, que huyera, que era peligroso, pero eso habría delatado mi ubicación…

Me duele mucho la cabeza.

— Juraría que escuché su voz… — Masculló para sí mismo, con ese tono de "los odio a todos" que comenzó a caracterizarlo conforme pasaba el tiempo. Tragué saliva de manera poco audible, un centinela estaba detrás de él. — ¿Princesa Luna?

Esta vez, mi grito de horror es inevitable. Vi todo pasar en cámara lenta. Luna solo comenzó a reír como desquiciada, haciendo que el unicornio color mostaza retrocediera sin saber qué hacer, el horror acentuando sus ojeras que le hacían parecer que estaba harto de todo a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Vociferó ( _Luna. Oh por Equestria, todo este tiempo fue la princesa Luna)_ mirando alrededor. Sabe que estoy aquí, pero no sabe _exactamente_ dónde estoy. — ¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de salir por quien fue tu amigo?

Satiric, asustado y confundido, se puso muy pálido cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía. Me encogí aún más en mi lugar si es que era posible. De mi boca no salía ningún sonido, pero lo único que podía hacer era moverla en forma de "Perdónameperdónameperdónameperdó…"

— Eres más rastrera y cobarde de lo que me imaginé — Escupió la princesa, y ese sonido del viento cortándose se hizo presente. Satiric se volvió hacia aquél sádico monstruo, y la expresión horrorizada de su cabeza al caer al suelo no voy a olvidarla jamás.

Lo decapitó.

Entré en shock y no puedo desclavar mi mirada de su cabeza y su cuerpo que, inerte, cae al suelo. Sin dame cuenta, la princesa está acercándose lentamente y, con suma facilidad, levanta el tronco que me protegía de la lluvia. Por primera vez, dejé de mirar a mi asesinado amigo para volverme hacia Luna. Soy la siguiente.

— _There you are…_ — Pronuncia entre dientes con malicia, y su hacha vuelve a cortar el viento a su paso. Algo me impide moverme esta vez, como si fuera magia. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, profiriendo un grito de terror puro desde lo más profundo de mi pecho, como si mis cuerdas vocales hubieran vuelto solo porque sí, y sé que es porque a ella seguro le produce un placer indescriptible escuchar los gritos de las almas que sega.

 _(¡SCARLETT!)_

La voz irrumpe tan fuerte en mi cabeza que me obliga a retorcerme.  
Algo me estaba zarandeando.  
Presa de la confusión, abro los ojos, y las lágrimas hacen que todo se vea tan borroso que-

— ¿¡Estás bien!? — Farfulló Blame.

Estoy llorando a todo pulmón, hecha un ovillo en mi cama. Mi abdomen duele más con cada sacudida y no puedo parar.

— Solofueunsueñosolofueunsueñosolofueunsueño… — Repetí una y otra vez abrazándome y tratando de convencerme, sollozando y tratando de cubrirme el rostro con mi cabello, llevándome un casco a la boca para evitar vomitar.

Miré a mi alrededor. Estoy de vuelta a mi habitación en una casa en medio de la nada del Dust Forest, nunca estuve en el bosque Everfree realmente. Blame está aquí. Estoy bien. Satiric está bien, en donde quiera que esté. Estoy a salvo.

— E-Es la pesadilla más realista que he tenido en la vi-

Me callo abruptamente al notar el escozor en mi pata.  
La herida que me hizo Luna está ahí.

No, no digas estupideces, eso no puede ser.

Sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, me levanté de golpe y terminé de quitarme las sábanas.  
Los moretones en la zona de las costillas también estaban ahí. Pero nada de eso me preocupa realmente…  
Si las heridas están ahí, eso quiere decir que Satiric…

Oh no…

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Holiii!

Sí, sí sé que pude haber explotado más la pesadilla con la princesa Luna, pero... no sé, no pude simplemente Dx

No sé qué decir. Hace tiempo que quería empezar a meter los amigos que Scarlett tenía y un poco más de lo que fue su vida antes de que todo este embrollo empezara, cosa en la que probablemente comenzaré a profundizar en los próximos capítulos :3 Es bastante entretenido de hecho XD  
A mí tampoco me gusta tener que publicar dos veces al mes, pero... me deja un poco menos presionada.  
Lamento no haber respondido a los reviews, creo que más abajo explico por qué.  
Antes de pasar a la basura depresiva, debo darles las gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo el fanfic, como siempre; me motivan a terminarlo.

Ahora comenzaré a hablar de mi mierda personal:

Sigo viva, solo he estado mucho menos activa en mis redes sociales. Mucho menos. Solo... no me he sentido con ánimos de hacer nada :s (La gente que me conoce ya sabe que es normal, y lo lamento)  
Si mis comisionadores están leyendo esto: El USB de mi tableta explotó y el de los celulares no funcionan Dx Seguiremos intentando con otros. Wacom no vende repuestos para los cables, y su adaptador inhalámbrico cuesta cerca de $1,100 MXN (¡Gracias, Wacom!) Por eso no he podido entregar avances :s  
Esta es la parte donde pueden lincharme si quieren porque me veo incapaz de ofrecer reembolsos (Con eso ayudo aquí en la casa, lo lamento, incluso tuve que sacar de unos ahorros que tenía para visitar a un amigo de otro país.)  
Me siento como una persona horrible y no saben lo avergonzada que me siento con ustedes.

Pasando a cosas un poco más alegres; me regalaron un cachorro que amo con toda mi alma, pero es más difícil de lo que creí. Se llama Dave. Le gusta saltar a mis zapatos, morderme, despertarme en la madrugada, meter su cabeza en sitios que no debe, dormir bajo mi cama y ladrarle a la nada.

Sigo estancada en el capítulo 18 y el mundo es una mierda menos olorosa gracias a ustedes alksdljsd los amo.

Gracias a mi novio Rodrigo por ser mi beta reader más valioso, a Emilio por revisar que el capítulo no tenga errores. Y gracias a ustedes por leer hasta aquí.


	13. XIII: Tenemos qué hablar

— ¡NOO! — Grité con tanta fuerza que Blame se puso aún más pálido. — ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER! ¡SATIRIC NO TENÍA NADA QUE VER, MALDITA SEA! — Mi primer impulso fue levantarme y correr. No quería estar ahí ni un solo segundo más.  
— ¡SCARLETT! ¿¡A DÓNDE VAS?! — Exclamó sorprendido y creo que se levantó para ir tras de mí, pero yo lo ignoré, mi única meta era salir para buscar a Satiric. No puede estar muerto. No pudo morir delante de mí. Luna no pudo haberlo matado.  
— ¡TENGO QUÉ BUSCARLO! ¡NO, BLAME, SUÉLTAME! ¡DÉJAME IR! ¡ÉL NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO! ¡ _NO PUEDE_! — Chillé, forcejeando contra él. Logró correr hasta ponerse delante de mí y ahora no puedo salir, está interponiéndose entre la salida y yo. — ¡Blame, por favor…! — Rogué, sintiendo que mis fuerzas amainaban. Él solo se limitó a quedarse ahí, tratando de comprender lo que está pasando. Dejé de forcejear y casi caigo al suelo, pero el unicornio me ayudó a sostenerme. Impotente, seguí llorando un rato más hasta que mi voz volvió, aunque ronca. — Ese monstruo decapitó a Satiric, tengo que asegurarme de que está bien…  
— Scarlett… es inútil… — Comenzó a hablar, como si tuviera algo que decirme y no supiera cómo. Como un doctor que no sabe cómo dar una mala noticia. Solo pude mirarlo con los ojos llorosos… — Si lo que sea que te atacó, atacó a… Satiric, — Continuó después de recordar su nombre. — probablemente él ya esté…  
— … ¿Muerto…? — Completé la frase, sintiendo cómo se tensa mi mandíbula. Blame asintió con pena. — No puede ser… Él no tenía nada qué ver en esto… — Sollocé, sorbiendo por la nariz. Poco a poco, comencé a ser consciente del dolor en mi cuerpo. Sobre todo, me duele el abdomen y escuece la herida que Luna logró hacerme en la pata trasera. Sigue sangrando.  
— … Creo que tengo una pomada para los golpes en alguna parte.

Yo asentí y, casi arrastrándome, me recosté en el sofá de la sala de estar, quejándome por lo bajo, y reprimiendo las ganas de seguir gritando de desesperación. Solo seguiré gritando por dentro, y tener que reprimirme duele en lo más profundo de mi alma.

— Espérame aquí…  
— No es como si tuviera ganas de moverme o ir a algún lugar — Susurré para mí misma, pero él ya se había ido.

Cuando regresó, además de un frasco pequeño también trae vendas consigo junto con un pequeño vaso de agua. Yo misma aplico la pomada en los golpes

( _huele como pomada de árnica. Papá solía ponérselo cuando llegaba a casa…_ )

y vendo la herida de la pata como buenamente puedo. Es grande, se extiende a lo largo, pero afortunadamente no es profunda, pero tampoco es superficial. Aun escuece. Aún estoy temblando.

No creo que Luna haya tenido intención de matarme, solo quiere torturarme, hacerme sufrir y divertirse conmigo… y lo está logrando. Y aun cuando no pretende asesinarme, ya mató a un inocente. Bien.

— Oye, creo que también me golpeó en la espalda… — Atiné a decir, luchando contra el temblor de mi voz.  
— ¿Sabes quién fue?  
— … No…— Mentí con voz apagada mientras me doy la vuelta y quito todo mi pelo de mi lomo, poniéndolo sobre mi hombro. Si le digo que fue Luna… — No logré identificar al sujeto… ¿Crees que puedas ponérmela tú? Yo no alcanzo… C-Creo que es entre las alas, pero no estoy segura…

Blame asintió diligentemente y obedeció. La verdad es que odio que me toquen, más si se trata de un semental, pero a veces no queda de otra. Gruñí y me quejé por lo bajo mientras la aplicaba, más por el golpe que por el disgusto. Tampoco soporto que me recorran la espina dorsal, provoca que me estremezca.

— Seguramente no tienes ganas de hablar de esto, pero, ¿Qué pasó…? — Preguntó mientras terminaba su tarea.  
— N-no sé… — Mentí. Es verdad, no quiero hablar de eso, pero si alguna vez llego a hacerlo; no le diré que fue la princesa Luna, o el interrogatorio comenzará. — … ¿Cómo entraste a mi cuarto? S-Siempre le pongo seguro a la puerta…  
— No; Te quedaste dormida sobre la mesa luego de encender la vela. Tuve que cargarte y llevarte. No quise despertarte, pero recordé que no has comido nada desde el desayuno y… bueno — Se rascó la nuca, no había notado lo pálido que está. — Estabas casi gritando cuando llegué… Me asusté mucho… ¿Tienes enemigos? …

( _¿Además de Celestia, la guardia real y los changelings…?_ )

— … No…

No entiendo por qué no quieren que nada de esto salga a la luz…

Si se lo explico a Blame, ¿Me creería?, Twilight solo desistió de atacarme porque vio todos mis apuntes. Esta vez, tengo las patas vacías.

Decidí callar por las próximas semanas. Una vez que vayamos a recuperar mis cosas, le explicaré todo. Si en ese tiempo consigo ganarme su confianza, podría ayudarme, y ya seríamos tres con la ex princesa Twilight. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos… Aunque, siento que el que confíe en mí sería demasiado pedir. Por ahora debo guardar silencio.

— Pero esto es peligroso… — Repuse.  
— Ya lo sé… — Su mirada recorrió los moretones de mis costillas. Bostezando, apuntó al moretón que estaba cerca de mi ojo. — Por cierto, ese ya lo tenías cuando te encontré…  
— Me golpearon el mismo día que me rompieron el ala… — La expresión de Blame se veía más preocupada, si es que era posible. Tal vez se está imaginando que me dieron una paliza o algo así. Comenzará a preguntarse en qué clase de problema me metí, y será mejor que comience a inventar algo convincente. — ¿Está bien si te cuento todo mañana? Te ves tan agotado que parece que vas a desfallecer…  
— … Mañana tengo que ir a Oakville… ¿Crees que puedas quedarte so-  
— ¿Puedo ir contigo? — Le interrumpí mientras volvía a tragar saliva. La idea de quedarme sola me

 _(Si entra en mis sueños, tal vez podría encontrar mi ubicación…)_

aterraba y comenzaba a estresarme.

— Está algo lejos y hace frío… — Dijo a modo de explicación, pero eso no era una negativa. — Por cierto, creo que estas son tuyas. — Agregó, tomando con magia unas cuántas plumas negras y otras que iban degradándose en colores grises y negros. Son mías, qué vergüenza…  
— Se me caen con el estrés… — Expliqué forzando mi mejor sonrisa. De nuevo, tratando de reírme de mí, pero la expresión de Blame no cambió, por lo que la sonrisa fue desapareciendo.  
— … Lamento mucho lo de tu amigo…

Volví a sollozar.

— Yo también…  
— Escucha… — Comenzó a hablar, sentándose cerca de mí, pero manteniendo distancia. Comenzó a hablar sin mirarme y a hacer ademanes mientras contaba su historia. — Perder a alguien que quieres, es duro. Especialmente si los pierdes delante de ti y no pudiste hacer nada… sé lo que se siente, pero… vas a tener que superarlo, o tú podrías ser la siguiente…

No supe cómo decirle que eso no me estaba ayudando, solo me limité a asentir.

— … Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por algo así tú también — Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de nuevo. — E-Es horrible…  
— Ya pasó hace mucho tiempo — Aclaró, pretendiendo que ya no le dolía mientras se encogía de hombros — Trato de no pensar mucho en ello.  
— … Alguien alguna vez me dijo que negar tus problemas no servía de nada… — Recordé, sintiéndome un poco lenta. — Mi abuela era una yegua muy sabia. Decía que caer en negación constantemente no haría más que empeorarlos… Pero, mira — Me volví hacia él, apenas y lo podía ver gracias a la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, sus ojos verdes se veían aún menos brillantes si es que era posible, y no tiene que mirarme para que pueda notarlo. — Creo que no soy quien para decirte estas cosas… — Quise ponerle un casco mío sobre su hombro, pero me abstuve. — … Lo lamento mucho…  
— … A mí mis padres me decían que, si podía enseñarle algo a alguien, lo hiciera, o eso se moriría conmigo — Suspiró.  
— … Afortunadamente para ti, aprendo rápido… a veces… ¿Es por eso que quieres enseñarme…?  
— … Algo así. — Suspiró nuevamente.

Seguimos hablando durante un rato más, un poco de todo, y era difícil contarle cosas a alguien cuando tienes que omitir tantos detalles... No hubo abrazos, pero Blame se quedó conmigo hasta que me tranquilicé, después, volvió a su habitación. Teníamos que madrugar si queríamos ir a Oakville. Está lejos, dijo.

Más que dormir, estuve en el limbo entre el sueño y la vigilia, alerta a cualquier sonido que pudiera escuchar, forzándome a no pensar en Satiric y en sus ojos verdes carentes de vida. Al estar obligada a oír los _leves_ ronquidos del unicornio de la habitación vecina, y caer en ese estado reflexivo del que todos somos víctimas durante las madrugadas inundadas de insomnio, comencé a percatarme poco a poco de que; si él no me hubiera despertado, probablemente yo no estaría escribiendo estas líneas.

Para empezar: Si él no me hubiera sacado del bosque, yo no estaría escribiendo estas líneas.

Creo que me salvó la vida… de nuevo, y no sé si él es consciente de eso.

Por algún motivo quiero llorar. Hacer algo para mostrarle mi agradecimiento, tal vez sería la mejor opción… porque siento que he sido un poco borde con él.

Mi estómago se sentía extraño cuando pensaba en ello.

…

— Buenos días — Saludé a Blame, quien estaba bostezando y entrando al comedor.

Él aún se tallaba los ojos y de pronto se fijó en el plato de heno. Ayer noté que le gustaba bastante, así que le serví un buen plato, aunque eso no vaya a compensar lo que él ha hecho por mí (llevarle su desayuno a la cama se me hizo un poco tonto). Yo por mi parte, solo estaba comiendo fruta (Solo tiene frutas, verduras, flores, hongos y heno aquí. Quiero pescado…), pero ya casi terminaba de desayunar.

Me estoy forzando a tener buen humor y no pensar en Satiric. Pero no está resultando. Solo quiero acostarme y seguir llorando su muerte. Lamentándome por el momento en que nos tuvimos qué separar, lamentándome por no haberlo seguido…

¿Le habrán hecho un funeral? ¿Por qué coño estoy aquí en vez de ir a darle el último adiós?

— ¿Dormiste anoche? — Preguntó a la vez que ocupaba su asiento  
— Sí, sí dormí… Más o menos. — Respondí, intentando sonar natural y ocultar la frustración que comenzaba a sentir. — Tus ronquidos no me dejaban.

Blame roncaba como un oso hibernando y se escuchaba casi como si estuviera a mi lado. Me tapé los oídos con la almohada, pero eso no fue suficiente. También quería que alguien viniera durante la noche y me asfixiara. Ojalá Luna me hubiera matado…

— ¡Yo _no_ ronco!  
— No puedes saberlo si estás dormido y vives solo. No hay nadie en kilómetros que se queje.  
— Supongo que vivir solo tiene sus ventajas…

No pude evitar reírme a pesar de sentirme tan frustrada y ahogada hace apenas unos segundos. No sé cómo me siento. Creo que, cuando sabes que estuviste a punto de morir, todo empieza a teñirse de un bonito color rosado y empiezas a apreciar lo que tienes. El problema es que yo no tengo nada.

Ojalá hubiera pasado más tiempo con Satiric.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes viviendo solo? — Le pregunté, queriendo distraerme y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el unicornio color mostaza. Sus ojos sin vida eran verdes, como los de Blame, pero un poco más oscuros. No puedo apartar su inerte mirada de mi cabeza, y me hace desear vomitar todo lo que desayuné hace apenas unos minutos.  
— Aproximadamente un año…  
— Tienes una casa muy bonita… — Comenté mirando alrededor. "Y muy ordenada", quise decir — Me gustaría tener una así algún día, pero nunca he sabido cómo vivir sola… ¿Es difícil?  
— Al principio, sí… ¿Tus padres viven por aquí o algo así?  
— Eh… no… De hecho, vivíamos los tres en Canterlot…  
— Qué coincidencia, yo también viví en Canterlot…  
— Wow… genial — Murmuré un poco emocionada. ¿Entonces por qué no lo vi nunca? Bueno… es una ciudad bastante grande de hecho… Ahora me pregunto; ¿Quién querría cambiar las comodidades de Canterlot por vivir… bueno, aquí? ¿En medio de la nada, pasando hambre y frío? Oh… espera…֫  
— Oye, ¿Segura que quieres ir conmigo a Oakville?  
— Pues… sí. La verdad, luego de lo de ayer no quiero quedarme sola… Necesito distraerme con algo… Por eso trato desesperadamente de conversar contigo, pero no te dejas.

Esta vez, fue él quien río involuntariamente.

— Puede ser un poco peligroso llegar hasta allá. Vas a tener que abrigarte bien. No es ningún problema, tengo varios abrigos, pero ninguno de ellos tiene espacio para sacar las alas… Oye, ¿Qué tan bien sabes usar una espada?

La pregunta quedó en el aire durante un par de segundos, en lo que yo masticaba y tragaba. La comida no tenía sabor, u olor, y estoy segura de que no está echada a perder, tienen la apariencia más jugosa y apetitosa que he visto desde que llegué del mundo humano, pero... no me siento de ánimos para disfrutarlo.

Me limité a negar con la cabeza y a taparme la boca con una pata para poder hablar "bien".

— Ni siquiera sé empuñarla. — Respondí con la voz pastosa.

El que sí sabía era mi padre. Durante un tiempo, no lo estuve viendo mucho. Es el precio de tener un familiar dentro de la guardia real, supongo. Él estaba obligado a viajar mucho y mamá y yo siempre nos preguntábamos si volveríamos a abrazarlo otra vez, aunque ella no me lo dijera. Cuando llegaba a verlo, durante mi niñez, tomábamos ramas que se cayeran del árbol y pretendíamos que eran espadas de verdad. Él las sostenía con los dientes (o incluso con una de sus alas, me sorprendía su flexibilidad que fue mermándose con la edad) y yo con magia. Era tan divertido…

Pero no creo que tomar una rama se compare con una espada de verdad.

No puedo evitar dejar escapar un largo y apesadumbrado suspiro. Realmente extraño a mis padres… más a mi papá. Me prometí que, cuando todo esto termine, iría a visitarlos… y les pediría perdón.

Casi puedo imaginarnos a los tres en un cálido abrazo.

El puente de mi nariz empieza a hormiguear levemente, señal de que en cualquier momento voy a romper a llorar nuevamente. Inspiré hondo, temblando e intentando mantener la compostura mientras mi vista se nublaba.

No puedo con tantas emociones a la vez.

— ¿P-Por qué? — Le pregunté con voz temblorosa, limpiando la única lágrima que alcanzó a salir.

— Puede que las necesitemos en el bosque — Habló, si bien algo preocupado, fingiendo que ese leve momento de debilidad no estuvo ahí. — Y la vas a necesitar para defenderte de los changelings… Pero bueno. Ven, mejor vayamos buscando un abrigo para ti.

Asentí y me levanté, siguiéndolo hasta su habitación que no parece ser más espaciosa que la mía, pero sí mejor amueblada. Al menos por ese armario que lo único que parece tener son gruesos abrigos de distintos colores. Casi puedo imaginarme los cajones vacíos. Está hablando como si me estuviera dando a escoger, sacando varios abrigos con magia a la vez, pero sobre su cama hay uno azul y blanco que captura toda mi atención.

— Huele como tú — Murmuré una vez que me lo probé y él se está dando la vuelta para mirarme, y tenía la cara de alguien que no sabía si debía reír o llorar.  
— ¿Eso es bueno o es malo?  
— Eso ya depende de ti, ¡Por amor a Equestria, me queda enorme…! — Por esos leves segundos, me sentí un poco mejor. Ahora solo tengo ganas de hacerme un ovillo en mi cama con el abrigo puesto, solo para sentir que alguien que no soy yo me abraza hasta quedarme dormida. Está en la lista de cosas que me gustaría que me pasaran antes de morir, lo cual podría ser mañana y comienzo a resignarme... — Creo que me lo quedaré yo…  
— Como quieras… — Se dio la vuelta, buscando otro para él y riéndose por lo bajo. — Me alegra que te sientas en confianza…  
— Normalmente no entro en confianza tan rápido — Repuse, tratando de acomodarme el enorme abrigo — Es solo que…  
( _Me recogiste del bosque y anoche me salvaste la vida, probablemente por segunda vez en esta semana. Y me siento a salvo. Y me acompañaste desde que comencé a llorar por la pérdida de Satiric hasta que me tranquilicé. Y siento que hablar contigo es tan… fácil… Me siento un poco más tranquila cuando te veo._

 _Nada de eso tiene precio._ )  
— Es solo que… ¿Qué? — Me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos para animarme a seguir. Tragué saliva. Repentinamente siento la boca muy seca y mi estómago, si es posible después de comer, se encoje. Golden, ¿En qué estás pensando?

— ¿No te molesta que me lo quede?  
— No — Negó, colocándose su propio abrigo. Parecía más como un abrigo-capa, es difícil de describir. Su voz sonaba amortiguada por el grueso relleno de este. — Es mi favorito, pero, quédatelo — Sacó su cuello y se puso su propio gorro, yo lo imité. Aquí, en interior, no hace mucho frío, por lo que empiezo a acalorarme.  
— ¿Seguro?  
— Sí  
— Gracias… Tu color favorito es el azul, ¿Verdad?  
— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mi propio abrigo era azul, el suyo también, su melena es azul, su cuarto es azul grisáceo…

— Intuición.  
— ¿Y el tuyo?  
— El azul y el verde.  
— Oh, ya… — Se quedó pensativo unos momentos, y luego hizo un ademán como si tratara de ahuyentar algo. — En fin, si te gusta ese abrigo, acompáñame a la forja, hay algo que me gustaría que tuvieras.  
— Espero que no sea una espada, porque no sé empuñarla y tampoco tengo cómo pagarla. — Reí casi sin humor, recordando lo que había pasado en el comedor hace escasos minutos.  
— Luego nos arreglamos. ¿Vienes?  
— ¡Voy!

…

Ya hace un rato que habíamos salido de su casa. Me dio a elegir entre unas cuántas espadas y yo escogí una de empuñadura verde que simulaba unas alas. El filo tenía forma irregular, pero… era linda, y probablemente si logro usarla bien, haré mucho daño o me defenderá bien. Tenerla enfundada se sentía extraño, en especial porque debía tenerla del lado izquierdo para que no pegue con mi ala lastimada… o tal vez era el hecho de que no sé usar una. Y, en el remoto caso de que salga alguna cosa fea en el bosque, no voy a saber qué hacer con ella. Traté de no pensar mucho en eso mientras caminábamos a paso normal, Blame jalaba una carretilla con  
( _No sé qué cosas_ )  
y Oakville quedaba a aproximadamente tres cuartos de hora. No me importaba mucho. De hecho, me gusta caminar, pero me incomodaba mucho que el único sonido sea el gélido viento arrullando las copas de los árboles. Me recordaba a la condenada pesadilla y comenzaba a sentirme nerviosa, por lo cual me decidí a hablar. _Mucho_. Porque no quiero pensar en Satiric, no quiero pensar en Luna, no quiero pensar en mis padres y tampoco quiero pensar en nada de lo malo que me está pasando. Quiero pretender que todo está bien en mi vida. Casi solo esperaba el momento en que Blame me dijera "¿Quisieras callarte, por favor?".

— Y te juro que él es el único escritor que me ha hecho reír y llorar a la vez… — Y no, no hablaba de A. K. Yearling. Hablaba de Famous Last Words[1], o al menos ese era su seudónimo. — Aunque casi nadie lo lee, pero me encantaría conocerlo alguna vez y que me enseñara personalmente.  
— ¿Eres escritora? ¿Por eso tu cutiemark? — Lo que me sorprendía es que se veía realmente interesado, no me estaba dando el avión.  
— Bueno… no. Algo así. — Me aclaré la garganta, sintiéndome algo incómoda, por lo que decidí desviar un poco las cosas — ¿La viste antes o después de mis alas?  
— … ¡Mira, un roble! — Exclamó como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que veía uno, y se acercó a golpearlo en el tronco. — ¡Qué fuerte es…!  
— ¿Un roble? ¿En el bosque? Wow, increíble… — No pude evitar reír por lo bajo. — Mejor háblame de ti, ¿A ti te gusta leer?  
— Algo así… pero no soy un unicornio de letras, por eso soy herrero…  
— Tus diseños son muy bonitos  
— ¡Gracias! — Agradeció bastante halagado. — Pero no es solo acerca del diseño…  
— ¿Dibujas o algo así?  
— No — Río bastante animado.  
— Qué raro… creo que como diseñador de interiores lo harías bastante bien.

Hablar con él era relativamente fácil… a veces. Él no parecía ser de muchas palabras, era casi como el hermano de Applejack, solo que Blame no habla con monosílabos. Los silencios incómodos eran muy feos y traté de evitarlos a toda costa, a veces hablando de las cosas más inverosímiles…

— Si pudieras ser un animal, ¿Cuál serías?  
— … Nunca lo había pensado. Tal vez una forma de vida superior, como un perro. Me gustan los perros.  
— Yo nunca he tenido uno — Comenté bastante apesadumbrada.  
— Yo tampoco…

O, a veces, me dedicaba a molestarlo.

— ¿Ya casi llegamos?  
— No…  
— Ah… ¿Ya casi llegamos?  
— No…  
— … ¿Ya casi llegamos?  
— ¡Scarlett, ya! — Exclamó ya un poco fastidiado, y yo no sabía si debería disculparme o reírme. Hice ambas.

Por varios minutos se me olvidaba que tenía frío, aunque tenía la boca un poco seca. El camino fue bastante más ameno de lo que pensé, y antes de que me diera cuenta, Oakville ya estaba unos metros adelante. Me recordaba a aquellos cuentos de la edad media, era casi como ver a un pueblo que se quedó suspendido en el tiempo… y los habitantes se veían abrigados sin reparar mucho en nosotros. O en mí. Tal vez era el hecho de que el abrigo tapa mis alas, el gorro mi rostro o lo que sea… y eso era un respiro. Sin darme cuenta, estaba bajando la guardia.

— ¿Te gusta?  
— Es muy bonito… — Dije con aire distraído, observando a algunos potrillos jugando a perseguirse. Pasaron justo por delante de nosotros, noté que trataban de evitar a Blame, creo que escuché que uno de ellos lo llamaba "El ermitaño del bosque" o algo así. Suspiré, preguntándome levemente si ellos saben que crecerán y ya no podrán seguir jugando como hasta ahora. Con una incógnita nueva, me vuelvo hacia Blame. — El ermitaño, ¿Eh…? — Mi acompañante solo se encogió de hombros y miró alrededor.  
— Potros… — Murmuró, restándole importancia.  
— Creo que a alguien no le gustan los potros — Comenté burlonamente  
— Y yo creo que a alguien le gustan demasiado  
— Pues… sí — Admití sin ningún tipo de vergüenza — Me gustaría tenerlos algún día. Pero bueno, eso no va a pasar… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Por qué vives tan lejos y tan solo teniendo este lugar tan cerca?  
— Es una historia larga… — Exhaló profundamente, abandonando su estado de ánimo tan bueno hasta ahora. Y yo mejor que nadie sabe lo que significa eso. — Pero no hablemos de mí, háblame de ti, pareces una yegua taaaaan interesante. — Agregó, volviendo su voz más aguda y simplemente no puedo evitar romper a reír con él. No estoy acostumbrada a reír tanto en el mismo día, y el estómago y mi cara empezaban a dolerme. Si él no quiere hablar de eso, voy a respetarlo. — Mejor ven, tenemos que entregar algunas cosas, ir por material, comprar más comida… uno de los dos come demasiado… — No pude evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Acaso me está llamando gorda? — A menos que quieras ir a la biblioteca, ya que te gusta tanto leer…  
— ¿¡Tienen biblioteca!? — Exclamé un poco más emocionada. Por la costumbre, estuve a punto de pedir indicaciones para buscar información acerca de los seres humanos.

Mi ánimo se derrumbó cuando recuerdo la posición en la que estoy…  
Soy prófuga, no sé dónde está mi amiga Twilight Sparkle, Luna asesinó a quien llegó a ser uno de mis mejores amigos durante mi adolescencia…

— Tal vez podríamos pasar después… no me importa…  
— ¿Pasa algo?  
— Más bien, qué no me pasa… Mejor vamos, hay que apurarnos.

El tiempo que estuvimos en Oakville no fue muy memorable a pesar de mi primera impresión, con su aire alegre y fresco y calles limpias, era casi como una pequeña utopía para mí con potros con doquier. El lugar es hermoso, pero si no tienes el estado de ánimo adecuado vas a ser incapaz de disfrutarlo como se debe.

Lo acompañé a entregar espadas, martillos, cubetas… cosas así. Durante el camino conseguimos un poco de agua, y noté que la yegua de la frutería (un unicornio con unos vivaces ojos marrones y vestido rosa) se veía bastante contenta de verlo, pero Blame se veía algo indiferente. Esta vez, no hablamos mucho, al contrario de la noche anterior y todo el camino hasta Oakville.

— … Creo que le gustas — Comenté por lo bajo.  
— Creo que alguien necesita lentes.

Pasamos por la biblioteca, pero no me tomé el tiempo para apreciarla a pesar de sus lindos vitrales decorativos con la historia del pueblo, recordándome muy a mi pesar al castillo de Canterlot.

Seguimos caminando para salir del pueblo. Durante otros diez minutos en los que nos alejamos de Oakville, nadie dijo nada, pero él fue el primero en levantar la voz por encima del viento que amenazaba con quitarnos nuestros gorros.

— ¿Estás bien…?  
— No, no lo estoy…

Y pensaba seguir manteniendo silencio, pero parecía genuinamente preocupado, probablemente su mirada no dejaría de molestarme hasta que hablara. Me quedé unos segundos mirando al pasto húmedo, pensando una manera que me dejara contar _mi_ historia sin dar muchos detalles.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que los changelings me robaron algo? — Blame asintió serenamente. Antes de seguir, me vi interrumpida por un gruñido y un silencio fúnebre. — … ¿Tienes hambre?  
— No, Sssshhhh… — Masculló apenas lo suficientemente alto para que yo pudiera escucharlo. Poniéndose en frente de mí, comenzó a mirar alrededor.

El gruñido se escuchó otra vez, acompañado del inconfundible sonido de las hojas secas siendo pisadas. Algo caminaba alrededor de nosotros para crear la ilusión de estar rodeándonos, y yo no podía distinguir que era. Se veía como algo grande y desenfocado. Entrecerré los ojos, forzando la vista para poder saber qué clase de animal salvaje era. Me alarmé al ver que Blame comenzaba a desenfundar su espada, y traté de hacer lo mismo, ambos con magia. La mía no era tan pesada, y aun así se notaba a leguas que su hoja estaba temblando, no porque a mí me costara trabajo sostenerla, es porque

( _Estoy asustada_ )

— Es una manticora… — Susurró entre dientes, tal vez al imaginarse que mis patas se creen de gelatina. Las manticoras suelen ser al menos tres veces más grandes y pesadas que los ponies normales.

Los desenfocados y fríos ojos de la criatura nos miraban fijamente. Si pudiera verla bien, diría que probablemente está hambrienta y relamiéndose el hocico. Al imaginarlo, trago saliva y hay tanto silencio que es completamente audible. Pude escuchar claramente a la criatura gruñendo por lo bajo, amenazante, y mi estómago se encoge. Tengo la sensación de que algo salta en mi vientre y se revuelve, y hago acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no vomitar.

— Escucha… — Musitó Blame, con la vista fija en la bestia que estaba delante de nosotros, y yo agucé el oído para escucharlo por encima del viento. — Yo la mantendré aquí, la distraeré. Quiero que corras lo más rápido que puedas, te veré en la casa…

Una sucesión de imágenes aparece en mi cabeza. Es un recuerdo de cuando estuve con los humanos. Jenna me mostró la película de Bambi, un venado… o tal vez un ciervo. Él y su madre estaban en la pradera, pero unos cazadores los encontraron. Bambi corrió por su vida, creyendo que su madre lo seguía, y afortunadamente llegó a salvo a su hogar… pero su madre no corrió la misma suerte.

Y, tal vez, si me hubiera atrevido a hacer algo, Satiric no estaría…

( _Ya no quiero perder a nadie más_ )

— No… — Dije en apenas un susurro.

Aquél monstruo comenzó a correr, describiendo un semicírculo a nuestro alrededor, y grité horrorizada al voltear y descubrir que estaba a punto de saltar encima de mí. Por impulso, logré correr y con mi espada hacerle un corte en una de las garras. La manticora rugió de dolor mirándose la herida y dirigiéndome una mirada colérica, gruñendo y mostrándome los dientes. Su aliento era simplemente asqueroso.

— ¡Scarlett, corre! — Vociferó Blame. La boca se me secó cuando vi que él estaba teniendo problemas con otra de esas cosas. Eran dos. — ¡Huye por amor a Celestia!  
— ¡NO VOY A DEJARTE SOLO! — Chillé, pretendiendo ser valiente por una vez y blandiendo la espada a lo tonto, retrocediendo, intentando ahuyentar a la mía y protegerme, sin ningún éxito, pues esta gruñía y me sacaba los dientes, acercándose a toda velocidad.

Traté de hacerle algún corte en la cara, pero saltó, quedando justo detrás de mí. Cuando logré darme la vuelta, ella estaba sobre sus patas traseras, a punto de hacer no sé qué…

Sentí que algo me empujo, cerré los ojos con fuerza y caí al suelo. Me quejé por lo bajo mientras aquél peso se aparta de mí, pero… no estoy sobre el pasto. De hecho, el suelo es de moqueta suave al tacto. Me duele uno de mis flancos y Blame me ofrece ayuda para levantarme. Estamos en SU habitación… Y él está jadeando y con un gran arañazo en su pata.

— ¿T-Te lastimó? — Titubeé, tratando de procesar todo. Me duele la cabeza…

Veo que mueve los labios, pero soy incapaz de oírle con claridad, como si estuviéramos a kilómetros de distancia. Al principio, se ve algo confundido mientras se limpia el sudor de la frente. De pronto, empieza a desenfocarse y tengo que volver a entrecerrar los ojos para tratar de verlo bien, pero todo comienza a volverse negro. Creo que está sacudiendo una de sus patas delante de mí, como para asegurarse de que estamos en el mismo planeta.

— ¿Scarlett?  
— ¿Mhm?

Sé que siguió hablando, pero mientras todo seguía tiñéndose de un apetecible color negro, era como si habláramos idiomas diferentes. Sin terminar de entender lo que había pasado, o interesarme, me quedé dormida (o, mejor dicho, me desmayé) por un gran agotamiento que ganó la batalla.

…

Al volver en mí, me siento como si me hubieran dado una paliza… o como si estuviera cruda (O más bien, lo que creo que es estar cruda, nunca he tomado alcohol). Me presioné las sientes y, sobre la mesilla de noche, vi un vaso de agua y una nota. Desde aquí no alcanzo a leerla. Ya con mi sed saciada, y harta de estar forzando la vista, acerqué la nota para poder ver qué es lo que dice.

 _Gracias por traernos, pero tenemos qu_ _é_ _hablar._

Por millonésima vez ese día, siento que mi estómago se encoge. Al principio, no sé a qué se refiere con su agradecimiento, mis ojos no se apartan del "tenemos qué hablar" escrito con apresurada letra cursiva. El pecho me duele. Esa frase nunca es buena. Usualmente, es lo que te dicen antes de terminar con una relación, ya sea de amistad o algo más, pero sé perfectamente que este no es el caso. La boca se me seca al imaginar que, tal vez, y solo tal vez, ya se enteró de quién soy en realidad…

Jadeé al recordar el asunto con las manticoras. Es cierto, me sentía tan agotada que no me pregunté cómo fue que aparecimos en su casa. Eran demasiadas cosas como para procesarlas de una vez.

Tratando de mantener la compostura, en lo único que pienso es buscar a Blame para tratar de esclarecer todo esto.

— Buenas tardes… — Saludé, intentando sonar natural, bostezando y tratando de no clavar la mirada en su pata vendada.

Es cierto, resultó herido… vagamente me pregunté si puede caminar bien, y me pongo pálida al recordar que los humanos sacrifican a sus caballos cuando se lastiman sus patas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes…? — Me preguntó una vez que terminó de lavar los platos.  
— Bastante confundida, pero… mejor... eso creo, ¿Puedo sentarme? — Apenas lo vi asentir, me senté a un lado suyo y me serví un vaso de agua. La jarra de cristal temblaba tanto bajo mi agarre que derramé un poco. Volví a dejarla en su lugar antes de que se me resbalara. Quise preguntarle a Blame si quería, pero él se me adelantó y negó con la cabeza, como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento. — ¿De qué querías hablar…?  
— ¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasó en la mañana?  
— Sí, sí… ¿Por qué?

De pronto, él se veía más confundido que yo, incluso algo desconfiado... Tragué saliva. Sentí gotas de sudor frío recorriéndome las sienes,

( _Losabelosabelosabelosabe…_ )

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — Responde con otra pregunta, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado y sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. — Me dijiste que no sabías nada de magia… y te creí…

Estoy tratando de no suspirar de alivio. Sigo a salvo, él no lo sabe. Con un gran peso fuera de mi pecho, doy un largo trago a mi vaso, tratando de recordar a qué se refiere. Oh, sí… aparecimos en su habitación _por arte de magia_.

— N-no fui yo…  
— El problema es que tampoco fui yo. ¿Camuflaste tu magia para que mi red no pudiera detectarla?  
— ¿¡Pero de qué estás hablando!? — Le increpé bastante ofendida — ¿Es que no confías en mí? ¿¡Aun después de que me he abierto contigo!? ¡Yo no puedo hacer tal cosa!  
— ¡Pero lo hiciste! ¿¡No es así!?

Y pensándolo bien, eso podría explicar por qué me siento como si el día anterior hubiera hecho ejercicio intenso, o como si me hubiera peleado y perdido (¿No fue más o menos lo que pasó?). Era un truco bastante avanzado para mí, y de alguna manera logré hacernos desaparecer y reaparecer varios kilómetros en un lugar conocido y seguro.

— Tal vez lo hice por impulso, estaba demasiado aterrada y solo pensaba en…  
 _(En que no quería que te hicieran nada. En que no quiero que nadie más muera por mi culpa o delante de mí)  
_ — E-Es igual — Murmuré, interrumpiéndome y haciendo ademanes, sintiéndome un poco aturdida, retrocediendo. — N-No creo poder hacerlo de nuevo si a duras penas puedo prender una vela a voluntad sin perder la conciencia. Lo importante es que nos salvé, ¿No…?  
— … De hecho… — Fue lo único que atinó a decir, pero me parece que aún no me cree.  
— Mira… Te juro que nunca, _nunca_ he intentado algo así en mi vida. — Aseguré poniendo mis cascos sobre la barra y ayudándolo a acomodar los platos ya limpios. No le puedo decir lo que estaba pensando _realmente_ en ese momento. ¿Qué va a pensar de mí? — ¡Ni siquiera sabía que la magia se podía detectar! Si pudiera hacer eso, ¿Crees que habría salido tan jodida de la colmena changeling? — Apunté — O, peor aún, ¿Crees que me quedaría aquí tan tranquila cuando esos monstruos tienen _mis_ cosas y a _mi_ amiga?

Pero el unicornio no respondió. De hecho, ni siquiera está suavizando su mirada. Esto es perfecto.

— Oh, vamos Blame… — Me dolía un poco verlo tan receloso luego de esas charlas tan agradables que hemos tenido. — Te juro que te digo la verdad.

Justo en ese momento, la lluvia comenzó a cobrar más fuerza. Un rayo cayó relativamente cerca de aquí y no pude evitar gritar. Por alguna razón, estoy temblando. Asustada, miro a mis cascos sin poder creérmelo.

— Solo fue un…  
— ¡Ya sé qué es lo que fue! — Chillé ante su intento de reconfortarme.

Mi mente se estaba remontando a la noche que llegué al mundo humano, y a cuando Luna trató de matarme. Trago saliva e inspiro hondo para tratar de calmarme a pesar de mis nervios destrozados. — No pasa nada, no pasa nada, aquí dentro no me pasará nada…

* * *

[1] Sí, es una canción del grupo My Chemical Romance.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

La idea era subirlo ayer. Y lamento TANTO subirlo hasta hoy. Ayer hice un stream y por estar al pendiente de eso, olvidé subirlo aquí ;w:  
Pobre Golden. Cuando revisé el capítulo antes de subirlo, sentí feo al notar que comenzaba a resignarse. Y, aun así, no se ha matado aun. Bravo.  
Ahm... No tengo mucho qué decir ;n:


End file.
